Naruto: Storming Ninja
by xXCobaltFlameXx
Summary: They would be undefeated. They would work together. They would be Team 7. My version of Naruto with an OC in Team 7! Please read and review! I don't own Naruto.
1. The Start of Team 7

Hi!

This is basically my version of Naruto with my OC Kaira in it! The first chapter doesn't have too much action in - but I promise the next few will! So please keep an eye out for the next chapter.

I don't know how far this will go on for but it will be long.

Please review as I'd love to hear people's thoughts and advice!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC!

* * *

Naruto woke up and flung his sleeping hat on the bed. Walking over to his calendar, he giggled.

It was the fifteenth!

He sat down at his table and opened up a cup of ramen.

"Today's the day, so let's chow down!" The boy said smiling, slurping up his noodles. From the carton, Naruto took a few gulps of milk before getting up and putting on his goggles. Noticing his new headband by his mirror, he giggled again.

* * *

Kaira woke up and kicked her duvet off her bed. Walking over to her calendar, she sighed.

It was the fifteenth.

She sat down at her table and poured herself some orange juice.

"Today's the day, so let's hope the world doesn't bite!" The girl said smiling, taking a bite out of an apple. "Well, at least less than it has already." She walked over to her mirror and tied her black headband on. Slipping on her shoes, she giggled a little when she looked at the clock.

"Oops. Looks like Sakura and Ino are gunna kill me for being late." She grinned as she swung round her doorway. "Eh, they should be used to it by now."

She slammed the door shut.

* * *

People began to arrive in the classroom. Shikamaru took his seat behind Naruto and frowned.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for drop-outs, you can only be here if you graduated."

"Oh yeah? Do you see this, do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband!" Naruto grinned. "We're gunna be training together! How do you like that?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Let me put it this way. I look great in this head wear – like it was made for me. Believe it! Ha ha!"

_Naruto! You graduated after all! I'm glad! _Hinata said blushing.

Kaira came into the classroom and walked to Shikamaru and Naruto. She stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed.

"Watch out guys. Sakura and Ino are on their usual rampage over Sasuke." She looked over to the boy. "Arriving in three...two..."

Sakura and Ino burst into the classroom and shouted -

"I'm first!" – before panting for breath.

"I win again, Sakura!" Ino boasted.

"Give it up. I had to look back to see you – my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!"

"Have you always been this delusional?"

Naruto gazed at Sakura and blushed. Kaira raised her eyebrows at him.

"I can guess you're thinking Naruto."

He swung his head round in surprise.

"Wha? Huh? No!" He tried to come up with an explanation.

"Nice try! But you're outta luck there. All those two think about is Sasuke! It's like they want to annoy me to death."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're always putting me in the middle of their arguments of who's best! I don't know who to side with."

"KAIRA!"

Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled at the girls dismay.

"What is it this time?" Kaira pulled herself up on the desk and swung her legs over the side.

"Tell Bill-Board Brow that I'm the one Sasuke loves!" Ino said glaring at Sakura!

"No way. She knows better than that – and I bet she realises I'm the one for Sasuke!" Sakura said glaring at Ino.

"Tell her, Kaira!"

"Kaira, tell her!"

"Kaira can tell this will be a long day." Kaira yawned.

The two girls continued their argument before they turned to Sasuke himself.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said smiling. Sasuke glanced over to her before turning away again.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked politely.

"Back off Forehead - I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"But I was here first!" She hissed.

"I walked into the classroom before you did. Everybody saw it." Ino hissed back.

"Dream on!" Sakura said as others girls gathered around them and joined the battle for the seat near Sasuke.

_Clueless. _Sasuke thought closing his eyes.

Naruto stared at the girls and frowned. He jumped on Sasuke's desk and gave him a death glare.

The two growled at each other while Kaira struggled to keep a giggle in.

"You laugh so easily." Shikamaru sighed.

_This isn't gunna end well. _She thought.

Naruto, as usual, was annoyed. _Why__ are they so obsessed with him! Sasuke, Sasuke! What's the big deal with this guy?_

"Woah! Ha ha, this is great!" The boy in front knocked Naruto "Sorry, did I bump ya?"

There was a kissing noise.

There were many shocked girls.

There was one girl laughing till her lungs hurt.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away and grabbed their necks and coughed. Kaira just laughed more and even Shikamaru pulled out a chuckle.

"Oh... If I had a camera! If I had a camera! Sasuke and Naruto kissing - priceless!" Kaira then noticed the group of angry girls staring right at Naruto and she giggled again.

"Naruto, I'd watch out if I were you!"

Naruto turned around and his eyes met with the angry horde.

Danger was the last word Naruto got out before he was attacked while Kaira couldn't control her laughter.

"Oh God... This is the most fun I've had in weeks!"

And with that – she fell backwards off her chair.

"You really need to control yourself." Shikamaru turned away from her.

"I'm okay!" She did a thumbs up as Iruka came in and Shikamaru did his best to ignore her antics. "Totally meant to do that."

"Girls – leave Naruto. Kaira – get up." He said flicking through some pages on his clipboard as the class settled down.

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing – what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be placed in three man squads – and this year there will be one four man squad. Each team will be lead by a Jounin – an elite ninja." Iruka said.

Sasuke sighed.

_Groups of three. That'll only slow me down. _He thought.

_I wanna be with Sakura! And... I don't care! As long as it's not Sasuke! _Naruto thought.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads!" Iruka announced.

He then read through all the squads up to Team Seven.

"Squad Seven: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's face fell.

"Kaira Akiyama."

_Well. Won't this be fun! _Kaira thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were already glaring at each.

_So. _

_So._

_Fun._

Naruto started yelling.

_Not._

* * *

There's chapter one! This chapter just starts things off and next chapter will be the test with Kakashi. There will be a lot more action so please stick with the story.

Random question: Is it Jounin or Jonin?

Please review - I know I can improve!

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	2. Pass or Fail: Kakashi Sensei

Here's chapter two! It's **a lot longer** than chapter one and has the Pass or Fail test with Kakashi!

Thanks Miserae, I'll start writing it as Jonin now!

**16/2/13:**

Right, I've pretty much re-done the whole of Kaira's fight in this! So please read it again, I hope I've improved the character! Chapter 3 will also be changed I think!

**11/3/13**

I have edited this once again. But definately not as much as last time! Just where Kaira introduces herself to Kakashi and I've removed a jutsu.

**16/8/13**

Okay, another edit. I've really gotta stop these. XD Maybe this will be the last one.

Enjoy!

* * *

"He's late!" Naruto said glaring at the door.

"Naruto. Staring at the door really isn't gunna help. Just sit down!" Kaira said leaning against a desk.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher's the only who's late! I'm ready to rule! Believe it!" Naruto rushed to the door and looked out. "The other groups already met their new teacher and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka-Sensei's gone too!"

"We know, okay. Just be patient." Kaira continued. "Wait! What are you doing now?!"

Sasuke and Kaira looked up to see Naruto propping a board rubber covered in chalk at the top of the door.

"Naruto," The girl said, before pausing to look at Sasuke. He wasn't scolding the blonde, so she went along with it. "I like your thinking."

"I know! That's what he gets for coming late." Naruto jumped down from his stool. "Surprise!" He shouted.

"Hn. Our teacher's a Jonin – an elite ninja. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke said from his desk.

"Spoil sport." Kaira smirked. "They're late - they deserve punishment! If Ino and Sakura hit me, he can handle a bit of chalk."

A hand appeared on the door. _Here we go! _Naruto thought with a grin.

The door slid open and the unamused white-haired Jonin was covered in chalk as Naruto broke down laughing.

_Oh boy. _Kaira thought. _He looks pissed._

"Ha ha ha! I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto shouted.

"Erm... Ha ha" Kaira said uncomfortably "Well this is awkward!" Kaira said scratching the back of her head.

_He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a Jonin? _Sasuke thought.

"Well." The Jonin finally spoke up. "How can I put this? My first impression of this group – they're a bunch of idiots."

The genin's faces fell.

* * *

"Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time." The Jonin said.

"Introduce ourselves? What do you want us to say?" Kaira asked. The three genin were sat on some steps while the Jonin was leaning on some railings.

"Things you like, things you hate. Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first. I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work!" Naruto said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate - hm, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"So basically, all he told us was his name!" Naruto moaned.

"Ok, your turn. You on the right." Kakashi said.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water on the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto said, all the time fiddling with his headband.

"Alright. Next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Kaira Akiyama! I like lightning storms because they are really loud and lightning's my chakra nature! My favourite colour is red and my hobby is running, so I can be the fastest. I don't like hospitals and it annoys me when Sakura and Ino put _me_ in the middle of _their_ arguments. As for my dreams - I want to prove to everybody that I'm just as strong as them. I'm not gunna be left behind by my friends or my clan or, or, anybody. I'm gunna be an amazing ninja!"

Kakashi continued to Sasuke.

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan. And destroy a certain someone."

Then there was silence.

"Good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi broke the silence.

Naruto saluted. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi said.

"What, what, what, what!" Naruto was getting a little too excited.

"A survival exercise."

"But we already did all this at the academy! I thought we're supposed to go on a real mission!" Naruto said.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi then chuckled to himself.

"Hey, what's so funny!" Kaira joined in.

"If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it! From the twenty-eight of you that came here, only nine - or ten - of you will be accepted as genin. This is due to the extra team of four that had to be created after Naruto's surprise pass. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass or fail test and the chance you will fail is at least approximately 66%"

The genin's faces dropped.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it! I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 am. Bring your ninja gear."

_Well, I won't be weeded out! I'm gunna be looked up to one day! I've got to pass this test! Believe it. Believe it! _Naruto thought.

_Okay, if only ten people are passing - I have to be one of them! This is the start of me proving myself. _Kaira thought.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow, you better skip breakfast. Or else, you'll puke."

* * *

It was 5 am.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived bang on time – Five on the dot.

Naruto yawned. "I wonder where Kaira is." He dropped his bag and sat on it. "She'll be late for Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hn."

Hours later, Kaira showed up eating an apple.

"Kaira! Why are you so late - you were supposed to be here for 5 am? And why are you eating? Kakashi-Sensei said we shouldn't eat else we'll puke!" Naruto said.

Kaira stopped mid-walk and mid-bite. "Wewernsupposedtoet?"

"What?"

After realising she should probably swallow the chunks of apple in her mouth, she repeated herself. "We weren't supposed to eat?"

"Nope."

"And we were supposed to show up at 5 am?"

"Yep."

"Has he arrived yet?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly."

"I guess it's okay that I thought we were supposed to meet up at 8 am then."

Naruto shouted at her as she dropped her bag down and sat on it, continuing to eat her apple. "How could you not know? This was so important!"

She shrugged. "At the time, I was giving myself motivantion words!"

"Motivational." Sasuke corrected.

"Yeah, that, whatever, Uchiha. I guess I'm just lucky today, I arrived well within time!"

"Then why are you eating, still? If you puke, that won't be lucky."

"I'm hungry - who cares what Kakashi thinks. If he wanted me to listen to him, he shouldn't of gotten hit with a board rubber, now should he? And if I puke, I'll make sure to do it over Sasuke."

Naruto chuckled a little as Sasuke gave her a glare. After sending him a fake sweet smile, she finished off her apple.

"I thought I told you not to eat?" Kakashi said, appearing behind the three. Since Kaira currently had another mouthful of apple in her mouth, Naruto spoke for her.

"That's beside the point! Why are you so late?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way!"

Naruto growled at him.

"Let's get started." Kakashi walked over to an alarm and pressed the button on top. "There we go. It's set for noon."

He then took two bells out of his pocket and held them out to show the genin.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it!" He shook the bells. "If you can't get them by noon, you can't have any lunch."

Naruto cried out.

Kakashi pointed to some logs. "You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"So that's why you told us not to eat!" Naruto said scowling.

Kaira burst out laughing. "Ha! It really is my lucky day." She said with a grin.

"Hold on." Sasuke spoke for the first time. "There are only two bells."

"Well, that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. You can use any weapon. Such as the little sword you have on your back, Kaira."

"Oh yeah!" She smiled.

"If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells. When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto didn't wait for that.

Pulling out a kunai, he charged past Kaira and Sasuke to attack Kakashi. In a flash, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and held the Kunai behind the blonde's neck.

_Woah. I guess Kakashi's not as useless as we thought! _Kaira thought.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said. "But, you came at me with the full intention of destroying me. So, how can I say this. I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"Get ready."

"And."

"Start!"

* * *

The three genin had chosen their hiding places.

"Ninja most know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." Kakashi looked around.

"Well, they understand that much, they've hidden well!" He said.

Until he saw Naruto standing right in the open.

"You and me. Right now. Fair and square. Let's go." Naruto yelled.

_Fool._ Sasuke thought.

"You know, compared to the others. You're a little weird!" Kakashi said.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto shouted running at Kakashi again.

He stopped a couple of metres away from Kakashi and stared at him.

"Shinobi battle techniques: Part one. Taijutsu. The physical art." Kakashi said.

_That's hand to hand combat! Then why is he reaching for a weapon? _Naruto thought.

To his surprise – Kakashi pulled out a book.

"What are you waiting for? Make a move!" Kakashi called to Naruto.

"But why are you reading that book?"

"Why? Because I want to find out what happens in the story of course! Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn't matter if I'm reading."

Naruto growled. "I'm going to crush you!" He yelled rushing forward at Kakashi once more.

When his punch was caught, Naruto swung his leg round for a kick. Kakashi simply ducked down – still reading his book.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto aimed for another punch when Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi was crouched down with a hand sign at the ready.

_What the hell is he doing? _Kaira thought.

"A thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled, giving Naruto a hard poke up the butt sending the boy flying.

_Ew. _Kaira thought.

_What an idiot._ Thought Sasuke.

Naruto was sinking to the bottom. _I won't let it end like this! I'll attack from the water! _

He sent two shuriken flying at Kakashi who simply caught them on his fingers. Naruto pulled himself out of the water.

"What are you doing now? You know, you look a little wobbly for the person who will surpass the Hokage."

"I will find the strength! I will pass this test! And I won't go back to the academy!" Naruto said as shadow clones burst out from the water to attack Kakashi.

"Looks like he can create shadow clones after all. The stories are true." Kakashi said. "You still can't beat me with this jutsu."

Kakashi was grabbed.

"What? He got me from behind!"

All of the Naruto clones grabbed onto Kakashi and one went in for a hit.

"This is for hitting me in the butt earlier!" He shouted.

_Since when did Naruto get so good?_ Kaira thought.

_A diversionary tactic. Nice._ Sasuke thought.

To Naruto's dismay, his hit didn't connect with Kakashi.

He hit his own clone.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Kakashi said by a tree as Naruto got rid of his hurt clones.

As Kakashi disappeared again Naruto noticed something shiny on the ground.

"A bell! He dropped a bell!" Naruto raced over to the tree only to be hoisted up by a trap. He yelled at Kakashi while hanging from a rope.

"Think before you use a jutsu, or your opponent might use it against you." Kakashi said. "And also. If the bait is obvious – don't take it."

"A ninja must see through deception."

"I get it!"

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it! You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

_He's finally let his guard down. This is my chance!_

Sasuke pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Kakashi.

"Won't you ever learn?" Kakashi said before he was hit by the kunai down his side.

"Ah! He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind Sasuke! You went too far!" Naruto yelled from his tree.

"Well, this escalated quickly." Kaira said to herself.

The three genin stared to see if Sasuke's attacked worked.

It didn't.

The fake Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left a log covered in kunai.

_Another substitution jutsu! And now he knows where I'm hiding! Gotta move fast! _Sasuke said rushing away from the scene.

_So that's where he is. _Kakashi thought as he pulled out a kunai.

_I've gotta give Sasuke and Naruto a hand!_ Kaira said drawing her sword.

But before Kakashi could move, he heard a loud thud.

Kaira had cut Naruto down from the tree.

"Naruto. Get away from here and come up with a plan – a good one. Give me a shout if you need me." Kaira said before vanishing.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Kaira!" Naruto said before running off into the trees.

_Looks like the girl's up next for a fight then. _Kakashi thought. Taking out his book again, Kakashi walked to the middle of the clearing.

_Now, where could she be?_

He hearded light footsteps behind him.

"Just because you're tip-toeing - doesn't mean I can't hear you." Kakashi heared her curse under her breath.

"Language."

"Shut up, alright!" She scowled at him.

He turned around to lecture her face to face. But by the time he turned round, she was gone.

_Well, she did say she liked running. But this won't go anywhere if that's her only trick._

"Hm." Mumbling, he turned in time to see something flying towards him.

Kakashi had to hold back Kaira's sword with the back of his hand.

"You're a quick one aren't you." Kakashi said.

Kaira drew back her sword and vanished once more.

"With that speed you could be quite deadly."

Kakashi put away his book and looked around him – Kaira was nowhere to be seen.

That was until he heard a thud behind him. Turning round, he saw Kaira falling flat on her face.

"Let me correct myself. Not deadly; clumsy."

Kaira looked up at him in anger and started yelling at the Jonin.

"And quite rude too."

"Shut up!" Kaira said as she vanished.

Kakashi guessed where she would go next.

He guessed correct and threw a couple of shuriken to counter the ones coming towards him.

"You're becoming predictable." He heard her footsteps behind him and turned around with a kick. The Kaira he attacked disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"A clone?" He said, his head spinning once again to find the real one.

He found the real Kaira with her hand clasped on the bells.

"No you don't!" Kakashi said pulling out a kunai and swiping it towards her hand.

"Dammit!" She whispered under her breath as she jumped back.

Kakashi was surprised again when she landed on the water.

"She can use chakra control to walk on water?" Kakashi then noticed her feet sinking.

"Barely." He continued.

"I'll admit." He called out to her. "You were a lot closer to getting the bells than Naruto was. But then again-"

"Shut up will you!" She shouted again. "I don't need to hear what you have to say!"

_She's very easy to aggravate. _Kakashi thought. _And says shut up too much._

She put her away her sword.

_Stupid Kakashi! What does he know! He's just an annoying sensei._ Kaira thought.

"Why don't we take this fight to the water then?" Kakashi said. _And see how long you can stay afloat! Let's have a look at her taijutsu skills._

Kakashi ran forward on to the water.

_If I'm not fast enough – she'll just run away._ He thought. Once he was in close range, he began his attack.

Kakashi spun round with a kick aiming for her stomach. It didn't collide and she simply jumped back a little. Kakashi carried on with punches kicks while Kaira evaded them all. Her feet were slowly sinking further into the water and Kaira found it harder and harder to move in time.

_She's not making any attacks. _Kakashi smirked. _I guess I found the weak spot._

_He's gunna work it out! I'm terrible at taijutsu - I just fall over all the time!_ Kaira thought. _I've gotta get out the water now, else my jutsu will be useless!_

Just as Kakashi lunged forward again, Kaira spun round and ran back to dry land making hand signs along the way.

"Running away so soon? I was right then - you can't do taijutsu!" Kakashi said heading off the water too.

Once Kaira reached the tree line, she spun round and called out her jutsu.

"Dark Style: Dark Fire Jutsu!" She yelled as Kakashi reached the edge of the lake.

Black flames erupted from her hands and trailed up her arms. The flames covered nearly the whole area.

_Argh, I still can't control it properly - this is gunna use up a lot of chakra! If it doesn't hit... Well... I don't know what I'll do! _She thought. _That's if I don't start a forest fire._ After that, she tried to reduce the flames down. After a few attempts, she managed to make the fire reduce it's size.

She looked round. There was no sign of Kakashi.

"Is that good or bad?" She thought aloud. After surveying the area, she decided it was bad. The grass had almost all gone black and the trees around the edge were crispy too.

She laughed awkwardly. "Ha ha... Maybe I went a bit over board! Erm, where's Kakashi then?"

"Behind you!"

An angry scowl grew on her face as a kunai was held at her neck.

"That's my line! And how did you escape my Dark Fire! Hmph. I shouldn't have wasted such a good jutsu on the likes of you!"

"You really dislike me, don't you?" Kakashi said. "You were impatient with your jutsu. That kekkei genkai of yours could have done a lot of damage - but you rushed into it. And I think you need more control over it - I noticed it took a while for you to kill the flames. Overall, that jutsu cost you the fight."

"Don't tell me how I can and can't use my jutsu!" Kaira yelled at him.

"Yelling at your oponent will just make them angry - being rude is disrespectful. Stop being such a hot-headed child."

Kaira seemed to calm down after that.

In fact, it brought on a smirk.

"By the way - who said it cost me the match?" Kakashi frowned as he noticed Kaira had hold of the bells.

"Very sneaky. However, I can fix this easily."

"Huh?"

Kakashi pulled out another kunai and held it at her wrist.

"Either drop the bells, or I will cut your hand off." He whispered in her ear. "You seem so proud of that jutsu of yours. With one hand missing - you would lose it and any other jutsu you have. Drop the bells."

She dropped them.

"This still doesn't mean I'm finished!"

_She's so stubborn!_ Kakashi thought. But before he could lecture her anymore, there was a loud screech throughout the forest.

"KAIWA"

_Naruto. _They both thought.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go save a certain hyperactive ninja from a trap I'm guessing _you _set up!" Kaira said.

Kaira jumped up, headbutting Kakashi in the chin knocking him backwards.

As he fell to the ground, she turned around and stuck her tounge out at him.

"There's your proof - I'm terrible at taijutsu" She laughed before running to Naruto.

"That was one of the weirdest moves I have ever seen." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin.

He then got up, got out his book, and went to find Sasuke.

* * *

"Naruto. How the hell did you end up like this?"

Naruto was tied up a tree again. But this time he was tangled in thick rop and stuck upside down pinned to the tree.

"Jusscuhmehouh!" He said, his voice muffled by some rope accross his mouth.

"I have no idea what you just said - but we're gunna run out of time soon."

Kaira drew her sword and began slicing through the ropes. When she was done Naruto fell to the floor, banging his head.

"Ow! You could stopped me falling!"

"Ha ha! Sorry Naruto!" She laughed before looking up to the Sun. Her smile turned to a frown. "With the time we have left, it looks like I'm gunna have to help you - we'll work together. But I doubt we can get Sasuke on our side."

"Work together? Alright then - double the chance of success! How did it go with you and Kakashi?"

"I got hold of the bells - then I lost them again. I've used up _a lot_ of chakra too." She looked down in defeat. "We have to work quickly - come one! That means no distractions for you Naruto and no tripping over for me!"

The two raced off into the trees before they heard the ringing of the alarm.

"Dammit! We're too late!" Naruto stomped his feet.

Kaira frowned.

"Let's just go back."

Naruto and Kaira arrived back at the meeting spot to find a sulking Sasuke.

"You didn't do it either?" Kaira asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Guessed so."

In a flash, Naruto vanished from Kaira's side and was tied up to a log.

"What the hell, Sensei!" He yelled, kicking his legs.

"Naruto, out of the three of you, you did the worst. You have now been tied up three times." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Kaira sat on either side of him.

"Oh – by the way – about this exercise. Well, I've decided I'm not sending any of you back to the academy."

Naruto laughed.

"That means all three of us! All three of us!" Naruto shouted and Kaira grinned.

"Yes, all three of you. Are being dropped from the program – permanently."

Their laughter stopped.

"But you said if we didn't get the bells we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change the rules like that!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats."

Sasuke growled. He rushed forward in anger to attack Kakashi but he was pinned down in seconds.

"Sasuke, you think it's all about you. You don't know what it's like to be a ninja – you think it's a game! Why did you think we put you on squads – did you consider that for a moment?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't work out what this test was about. Kaira – you were forced to go with Naruto, it wasn't a choice. Sasuke and Naruto – you weren't even close. It's so basic – teamwork!"

"But you set it up with two bells! Even if we got the bells – the team would break up! We'd be more useless than how we started." Kaira protested.

"Exactly – I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the group ahead of yourselves. Kaira, you were hot-headed, impatient and clumsy. Naruto, you try to do everything on your own, until you could barely call for help. Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless." He pushed Sasuke further into the ground. "You need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this."

Kakashi let Sasuke go and walked over to the lunches and sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But – Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for falling for so many traps. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

Kakashi stared at the three.

"I make the rules you follow them. Got it?"

Sasuke and Kaira started to eat their lunch when Naruto's stomach rumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "Here."

"What? But you're not allowed to give me anything?"

"He's right Naruto. Without it – you're the weakest. " Kaira joined in.

"We need to work as a team to get the bells. Kakashi isn't here – so eat it Naruto."

Kaira nodded. "Have mine. I had something this morning. Sasuke, you didn't."

"Err, thanks guys! But I can't eat it! You kinda need to help me..."

Kaira sighed. "I'll help then, just this once!" She picked up the chopsticks and started giving him rice.

There was an explosion in front of them and a storm gathered in the sky.

"You!" Kakashi yelled appearing from within the smoke.

Naruto screamed.

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment. Any last words?"

Lightning and thunder took over the sky with dark clouds.

"You said there were three of us! That's why Sasuke and Kaira..." Naruto didn't really know what to say.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together!" Sasuke continued for him.

"Yeah! The three of us are one! We have to work together so we helped Naruto!" Kaira added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Believe it! That's right!" Naruto yelled.

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse? Well, I have to say then."

The three looked at him.

"You pass!"

* * *

There we go! I hope that was an improvement! I'm changing Kaira's character so things should get more interesting from now.

The next chapter should be shorter again with the beginning of the Land of Waves Arc with Zabuza!

Please review, I like to hear what you have to say!

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	3. Journey to the Land of Waves

Here's chapter 3! Start of the Land of Waves Arc and in upcoming chapters you'll see a bit more about Kaira.

For the fight scene in this - I was kinda inspired by fourthfireshadow's 'Legend of a Descendant' so give that story a read too!

**17/2/13:**

Once again, I made changes to this and I like it better than the old chapter! I hope the changes improve things!

Enjoy!

* * *

After passing Kakashi's test, Team 7 started their D-ranked missions.

These included cutting grass, walking strangely large dogs and in one case finding a violent cat called Tora who _really_ didn't like Naruto.

"Ha ha! Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto laughed. The squad had finished their mission with Tora and were handing it back to the Feudal Lord's wife who was vigorously squishing the poor thing.

"I see why it ran away!" Kaira giggled.

The Hokage spoke up. "Now then. For Squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them babysitting the chief councillors three-year-old, helping his wife with the shopping, taking up potatoes-"

Naruto cut the Hokage off.

"No!" He shouted, crossing his arms. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!"

_He's got a point. _Sasuke thought.

Kaira agreed with Naruto. "He's right! We're strong enough for a better mission!"

_I knew this was coming. _Thought Kakashi.

"How dare you!" Iruka yelled at Naruto. "You're just a brand new genin with no experience!"

That earned Iruka a glare from Team 7 which he ignored.

"Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

"Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-" Naruto was cut off by a hard whack to the head from Kakashi.

"Will you put a lid on it?" He said.

"Naruto." The Hokage spoke up again. "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Many kinds of requests come into our village everyday – from assassinations to babysitting. Based on their difficulty, they are ranked either A,B,C or D. You are mere genin therefore you are assigned D-ranked missions. If the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work."

The Hokage finished his speech early after seeing Naruto was completely his own world.

"So I had this awesome ramen yesterday, but today I think I'm gunna go for Miso instead-"

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry!"

"Ha! You always lecture me like your my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto barked at the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm going to hear about this later."

While all this was going on – Sasuke noticed that Kaira had started some sort of one-sided glaring match with the Hokage.

_What's wrong with her? It's bad enough with Naruto being childish. _He thought.

The Hokage chuckled. "So Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-rank mission. You'll be body-guards on a journey." The Hokage said.

"Really? Yes!" Naruto punched the air. Kaira broke out of her staring competition and grinned at the news.

"Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big counsellor?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor!"

Team 7 looked behind them as a hand gripped around the door and pushed it open.

"What the?" A man holding a bottle came in. "A bunch of little snot nosed kids?" He took a long drink from the bottle.

Kaira raised her eyebrows at the man and Naruto looked disappointed.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" The grey haired man asked.

"Ha ha ha ha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his- Wait! Huh?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kaira.

They were both taller than him.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto yelled things at the client and Kakashi had to hold him back.

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto! It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said.

The man took another drink. "I am Tazuna. A master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there even if it means giving up your life!"

They nodded.

Team 7 and Tazuna had just left the village gates and Naruto was already yelling.

"Yeah! Alright!"

"Why are you so excited Naruto?" Kaira asked.

"This is the first time I ever left the village! I'm a traveller now – believe it!" He said, rushing about and laughing.

"I am supposed to trust my life with this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna said

Kakashi laughed awkwardly and said "He's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry."

Naruto clenched his fists before swinging round and pointing at Tazuna.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gunna be the Hokage and you'll look up to me! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage - no matter what it takes! My name's Naruto Uzumaki – remember it!" Naruto shouted.

Tazuna took yet another drink. "Hokage are strong and wise. You are puny and brainless. You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody. A loser."

Naruto lunged forward at Tazuna only to be held back again by Kakashi.

"I told you. You're supposed to protect the client – not attack him!"

"This is gunna be a long trip." Kaira said.

"Hn."

Kaira was about to say something else to Sasuke when she heard a rustling from some trees behind them. Swinging her head round, she stared at where the noise came from.

_I gotta find out who's there!_ She thought. But before she could do anything, Kakashi called to her.

"Coming Kaira?"

_Stupid Kakashi! Can't you tell when I'm doing something? I wish he'd leave me alone!_

"Yes!" She said as she started to walk to the others.

Kaira began thinking aloud.

"There aren't any ninja's in the Land of Waves, are there?"

Kakashi turned to the girl. "No, there aren't."

"Why not?"

"The Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea around it so there is no need for ninja. But in other countries there are Hidden Villages – much like our own Hidden Leaf Village."

After that, Kaira decided she best not voice anymore of her thoughts. Her mind was still on what – or who – was in the trees back outside the gates of the village. She frowned and put her hands in the pockets of her shorts.

They proceeded on towards the Land of Waves. They walked on paths that all looked pretty much the same, but Kakashi noticed a small puddle on one of them.

Kaira noticed it too, so of course curiosity made her stop and stare at it for a while.

_What's with the puddle? Why did Kakashi look at it like that? _Kaira was once again broken out of her thoughts by none other than Kakashi.

"Come on, Kaira." He had stopped walking to see what she was doing.

_This is really annoying me now! _She thought.

"But Kakashi! Why-"

"It's nothing."

"Huh?" She frowned at was still confused, but she nodded and ran back to the others. She walked by his side and stared at him.

He simply nodded at her and smiled.

_Stupid Kakashi._

As they continued walking, two enemy ninja rose from the puddle. One jumped out from behind the other and the two shot out chains towards Kakashi.

"What the?" Naruto spun around to see what was happening.

Kakashi had been trapped within the chains which pulled tightly around him.

"Argh!" He said in pain as the chains were pulled again.

"Do it!" One of them said and they yanked on the chains.

Kakashi was ripped to shreds.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as the two ninja appeared behind him.

"Now it's your turn!" They said pulling out more chains and throwing them at him.

"Naruto move!" Kaira yelled at him, but he was stuck and frozen. She ran to his aid, but wasn't sure what she was gunna do when she got there. The metal rushed towards the two genin and Kaira did all she could think of to stop them hitting her.

She swung her sword at the chains and sent them flying in the other direction - away from her, Naruto and Tazuna. Sasuke did the next part, pinning them to a tree with a kunai.

"I can't get loose!" One of them said as Sasuke landed on their arms. Holding himself up with his arms, he kicked the two ninja in the face.

_Nice one, Sasuke! _Kaira thought.

"You take one, I'll take the other." Sasuke said to her as the enemies regained their footing.

"Right!" She nodded. Spinning round, she saw her targeted ninja after Naruto again.

_I need to be quick!_

Frantically, she looked for something easy enough to throw and big enough get a good hit.

The chains.

Using her sword, she cut some of the metal off from where Sasuke had pinned them to the tree.

Not having much time, she swung round and flicked the chain towards the enemy ninja - an unfortunately Naruto.

_Come on! Hit the enemy - not Naruto!_

Just as the chain was in full swing, a stray kunai from Sasuke came wizzing past Kaira's shoulder - scaring her half to death. She tripped over in fright which made the chain change it's course.

Right towards the other ninja's face. Her eyes widened.

_Oops._

The metal tore open the man's face and he let out a blood-curling screech that made all of the genin cringe.

Kaira didn't know what to do next, the chain hung limp in her hands. Was that it? Was the her enemy defeated?

Aparently not.

"How dare you! I'll make you pay!" He shouted at her. He pulled the chain roughly, easily scarring the skin on Kaira's hands.

"Argh!" She growled in pain, but somehow, he hung on to the chain.

"No you don't!" She yelled at him as blood dripped off of her hands.

_I've gotta stop him! But if I let go he'll hurt Naruto like I did to him! I can't let that happen!_

She quickly surveyed the scene.

_Kakashi: No. Naruto: No. Sasuke: He can't help me either. Why was I careless with the chain, I can't use jutsu till they heal! _She continued to look from left to right. _I have to surprise him!_

She gritted her teeth. "Wanna know a little fact?"

"Why should I care?" He growled.

"You really should - because it's lightning!" She said as she sent a bolt of lightning down the chain, frazzling the enemy ninja.

He cried out in pain before falling - surprisingly - into Kakashi's arms.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

_So he didn't die after all. _Kaira thought raising her eyebrows at him dropping the chain.

_Show off._ Sasuke thought raising his eyebrows at him.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He said. He then looked at the Hidden Mist ninja's. "Wow. You really wrecked this guys face, Kaira."

She scowled angrily and pointed at Sasuke.

"It was an accident! Sasuke scared me half to death!" She yelled.

"No, don't worry, you did a good job. Well done to you too, Sasuke, very smooth. I'm sorry Naruto – I just didn't expect you to freeze up there."

Naruto was still shocked that his sensei was alive. "But you were!" Naruto looked round to were Kakashi body had been and saw only logs.

_So they saved me after all._ Tazuna thought in relief.

_I was useless! _Naruto thought._ And the others were so cool – like they'd done this a thousand times! Didn't they feel scared at all? Sasuke looks so calm, not a scratch on him! Kaira messed up her hands a bit - but she didn't even think about it! I was so lame!_

"Hey" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy-cat!"

Naruto growled and was about to yell when Kaira interrupted him.

"Will both of you stop being so childish!" She scolded the both of them. "It's not a big deal!"

"Erm, Kaira. You might wanna bandage up those hands of yours, they're bleeding quite a lot." Kakashi said handing the girl some bandages.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Kaira shrugged as she wrapped up her hands.

"Think you can manage jutsu like that?" Kakashi asked.

"After they heal, yes. I might have something in my backpack for them." She shrugged again.

_Even now Kaira's acting like it was all nothing! Why couldn't I be like that? And Sasuke, he thinks he's so cool! Being so smooth like that! _Naruto thought again. He looked at the others. They were now talking to the one Mist ninja left conscious.

Now he was determined.

He pulled out a kunai and readied himself. _I can do this!_

"Naruto - what are you doing?" Kakashi swivelled around to see Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

"Why am I so different? Why am I always- argh!" He said to himself.

"Naruto stop it! What are you doing!" Kaira said, surprised at Naruto's actions.

"I worked so hard! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours – anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. I will not lose to Sasuke! Upon this wound – I make this pledge. Believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I! Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine! Let's go!"

"Naruto. That was really cool and all – what with the pledge and thing – but if you lose anymore blood: Your going to die." Kakashi said.

Kakashi smiled and came to Naruto's side. "Good idea to stop the bleeding now!"

Kaira shook her head at Kakashi. _Sometimes, he's such an idiot._

This set Naruto off in hysterics, yelling 'No! No! No! No!' over and over and over.

"Oh and Tazuna?" Kakashi said to the bridge builder.

"Mhm?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

There's chapter three!

I don't no why, but I like this fight. I like the one next chapter more though!

Please review! I like to hear any advice!

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	4. Meet Zabuza

Hi! Chapter 4 is here!

I have gone and lost my phone ( For the third time XD ) and I'm avoiding my Mum by staying in my room. So thanks to that - I got chapter 4 done! This one is shorter than the others - I need to get some kind of regular size! I have homework to do aswell, but that can wait!

The first encounter with Zabuza is here! Next chapter is where you will see more of Kaira!

Enjoy!

**Important: **20/07/2013. I have combined the old chapter four and five together because I thought the whole Land of Waves Arc is too long.

* * *

The team was now close to the Land of Waves and they had gotten on a boat to make the last part of the journey there. The cold water was deep and the fog was thick.

"This fog is so thick! How can we see which way to go?" Kaira complained, holding her hand in the water.

"The bridge isn't far now." The rower said from the back of the boat. "Our destination's just ahead. The land of waves."

Naruto squinted his eyes to try and see – sure enough the beginnings of a bridge came into view.

"Woah, that's huge!" He said.

"Yeah! It's massive!" Kaira joined in.

"Will you be quiet, why do you think we are going so quietly? Turning off the engines and rowing - so we are undetected!" The rower scolded the two ninja.

"Mr Tazuna." Kakashi finally confronted the man. "Before we reach the peer, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you – I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

There was a long pause before Tazuna sighed.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No – I want you to know the truth. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow. You know him – at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato"

Kakashi was surprised. "Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader – everyone knows him!"

"Who's that?" Kaira asked.

"Yeah – who, who! What, what!" Naruto asked too.

"Gato – he's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. He came to our island to take total control of our transport and shipping – anyone who gets in his way... Disappears. He controls the sea- he controls everything. That's why he wants to stop me building the bridge!" Tazuna explained.

"So because you're the one building the bridge – you're the one in his way!" Kaira said "But that's not fair - why should he control everything? He's the one hiring ninja and using everyone!"

"He was the person who hired the guys we fought in the forest." Sasuke said.

"And he hired anyone who comes next!" said Naruto.

"I don't understand – if you knew he was dangerous – why did you hide it from us?" Kakashi asked.

"Since Gato controls our finance and government, even our nobles are poor. We simply can't afford an A or B-ranked mission. If you end this mission when we reach the shore – there will be no bridge and I'll be assassinated before I reach my home."

Tazuna sighed.

"It's not your fault – forget it!" He continued.

Kakashi sighed himself. "Well, I guess we have no other choice – we'll keep guarding you."

Team 7 found themselves on yet another woodland path. As Naruto was walking up front, Sasuke came up from behind him.

_I'm not gunna let Sasuke have all the glory this time - believe it!_ Naruto thought as he ran forward and pulled out a kunai.

"Over there!" He shouted as he threw the kunai into some bushes - scaring everyone else.

"Erm, Naruto, what are you doing?" Kaira asked at Naruto.

"Someone's there - somebody's following us and I mean it! Or on second thought-" He crossed his arms and looked up triumphantly, "It was a hungry mouse!"

_Idiot. _Sasuke thought.

"You really shouldn't do that Naruto - kunai knives are very sharp!" she said walking up to him.

While Kaira walked to Naruto, Kakashi walked to the bush where Naruto shot the kunai. Pulling back the leaves, he saw a shocked white rabbit leaning against the tree.

"Naruto! Look what you did to the little rabbit - it's so tiny and - now thanks to you - scared!" Kaira said as they Naruto ran over to the rabbit.

"Aw! I'm sorry little rabbit!" Naruto cried hugging the creature. While two of his students were fussing over the bunny - Kakashi was deep in thought.

_That's a Snow Rabbit. But the colour! They only have white fur in winter, when days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit's been raised indoors away from the light which could only be for one purpose -_ Kakashi looked around him. It was mainly a clearing with trees around the edge, but there was a lake very close by.

_- a replacement technique. So they're already here._

A few more moments passed while Naruto was still smothering the poor rabbit.

Then a move was made.

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted as a huge sword came flying towards them. They all managed to duck in time and the blade went on and wedged itself into a tree.

A man appeared on top of it, half facing Team 7.

_He's fast._ Kaira thought, staring up at him from her crouched position. He had bandages covering most of his face and his headband was on sideways. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had long arm warmers and grey trousers.

"Well, well - if it isn't Zabuza Momochi - rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said.

_Rogue ninja? That won't stop me! I won't lose to Sasuke! Ready... Go! _Naruto thought. He ran forward with determination - but was abruptly stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"Your in the way. Get back."

"But why?" Naruto protested.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent - I'll need this." Kakashi said. "This could be treacherous."

He raised his headband from his eye and the genin stared.

Sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_This has reached a whole new level._

"Stay behind me." Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "Protect the bridge builder and stay out this fight."

Reluctantly, the three genin ran into their Manji formation around Tazuna.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza vanished from his spot taking his sword with him. He re-appeared on the water.

"There he is, on the water!" Kaira said as Naruto gaped at the man. Zabuza held one arm up in the air while the other was at his face.

_He's building up a huge amount of chakra._ Kakashi thought.

_Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu. _Zabuza disappeared into thin air as a thick fog grew around Kakashi and the others.

"He vanished, Sensei!" Naruto was curious over the situation.

"He'll come after me first. He's an expert in the silent killing technique. As the name suggests, it happens in an instant." Kakashi stepped forward. "The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so do not lower your guard."

Then there was silence.

"Eight points."

It broke.

"Larix. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian artery. Kidneys. Heart."

The genin looked around them.

"Now, which will be my attack point."

Kakashi pulled his hands together and began to collect chakra, sending a rush of air behind him. He was prepared.

_I feel like I can't breathe. _Sasuke's eyes were wide. _One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. It's suffocating! If it goes on like this I'll go insane. The clash of two Jonin intend to attack, I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life's being choked off! _Sasuke held fast to his kunai. _No, I can't take it! __I'd rather-_

"Sasuke. Calm down. I'll protect you with my life - all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." Kakashi stopped Sasuke before he could go further.

"Trust me" Kakashi turned to the genin and smiled under his mask.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Zabuza appeared in between the three genin's formation, his sword held behind his back. "It's over!"

He swung his sword round, but before it hit the target, Kakashi held the sword in place and thrust a kunai through Zabuza's stomach. Water poured out the wound and the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelling.

The water clone completely disappeared and Kakashi just pulled his head round in time to see the real sword slice him in two.

Zabuza smirked.

Until the remains of Kakashi burst into water.

_The water clone jutsu, it can't be. Even in the mist he saw through the illusion - and copied it in an instant._

Unlike before, the real Kakashi stood behind Zabuza instead and brought a kunai to his throat. "Don't move. You're finished."

The genin looked relieved.

Until Zabuza laughed.

"Finished. You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but an imitation. I'll never be defeated by a copy-cat ninja like you."

The Zabuza in the hands of Kakashi turned to water.

"That ones a clone too!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi spun round as Zabuza swung his sword towards him. The Sensei ducked out of its way and the sword wedged itself in the ground. Using it to his advantage, Zabuza turned backwards and kicked Kakashi - sending him flying into the water.

"Now." Zabuza pulled his sword from the ground and ran towards the water, only to be stopped by spikes.

"Trying to slow me down? Pointless."

_I can't believe Kakashi let himself get hit like that! It sent him all the way to the water. _Kaira stared.

"Sensei!" Naruto was still shouting every word.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke said.

Kakashi emerged from the water,his hair flopped down. _This isn't normal water. It's dense - heavy!_

Jumping behind him, Zabuza performed handsigns. "Ha, fool. Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi said as he was pulled into a sphere of water. _Bad mistake. _He thought.

"This prism may be water - but it's as strong as steel. Hard to fight when you can't move." Zabuza growled. He held his hand up in a sign. "Water Clone Jutsu"

From the water in front of him, two clones emerged.

Naruto's eyes widened. _Two clones!_

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you have hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't phase you - then you may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." The real Zabuza growled.

_Oh boy. Nice one Kakashi. My thoughts of you just went one step lower. _Kaira frowned. _Now we have to deal with the clones. But how?_

She looked from Sasuke to Naruto. _Can we deal with this? Last time, Naruto freaked out, I cut my hands and Kakashi saved us. This time, I think even Sasuke's a little scared! I have to come up with something._ She thought for a moment_. _Sighing, she stared at Sasuke hoping to get his attention. _Look at me already!_

As if he read her thoughts, the boy turned to her.

_I've might have got it._

Before she could signal to Sasuke - let alone talk to him - one of the clones kicked Naruto and sent his headband flying. The other was headed for the Uchiha himself.

_If we're lucky enough to survive that long._

* * *

There's chapter 4! Next chapter will probably be a long one!

By the way - random question: I need some more words for 'shouted' and 'yelled' because I've noticed I just alternate between the two! Anyone got anything? I'd use cried, but sometimes I think that sounds wrong.

Please review! I like to hear thoughts and advice!

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	5. Teamwork

Hi again!

Acid-Veins: Thank you! *Gives a cookie* Sorry it took so long, but here's the update.

Magical Pirate Ninja: It's ok, I like to hear any advice that'll improve my writing! Hm.. I hadn't thought of the middle of the class thing. Oh yeah! If you noticed in the first chapter, Kaira sat next to Shikamaru and, because of that, she kind of took his lead. By that I mean she took no attention in tests at all, except the difference is Shikamaru is a genius and Kaira really isn't. So her ninjutsu brought her back up to the middle of the class. As for that, I'm gunna go back and get rid of one of her jutsu. So I'll be editing chapter 2 again, but you don't have to read it again because most of it will be the same! She still seems quite strong in this chapter, but you'll see something in chapter seven that should hopefully make it better! Thank you for the advice again.

Also, I'm changing another thing in the second chapter. It's where the genin introduce themselves to Kakashi. Just a small thing, but I don't like what I wrote for Kaira there. So I'm changing that a bit!

By the way, in this chapter, the fight scenes are happening at the same time. So as Kaira is doing her bit with Zabuza, Sasuke's and Naruto's are supposed to be fighting same time as her but they are just written seperately of course.

And with that - on with the chapter!

* * *

The second clone was on Sasuke in an instant while Naruto was recovering the blow he took.

The clone swung his sword down. Sasuke acted quickly and rolled out the way in time - just - and the sword lodged itself into the ground. Growling, the clone yanked out the sword and went for Sasuke again.

_A kunai won't hold that sword, I have to move! _Sasuke thought frantically, but the blade was already moving towards him.

Before the sword hit it's target, something held it in place.

Sasuke looked up to see Kaira using her own sword to block Zabuza's.

"Hurry up, Sasuke, get out the way! If you didn't already notice, his sword is a lot bigger than mine!" Kaira gritted her teeth, trying to keep her arm from buckling under the weight.

He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Sasuke had moved, Kaira finally snatched her sword away and Zabuza's sword fell once again. She jumped out his range just as Sasuke called to her.

"Well?"

She frowned at him. "Well what?"

"What is your plan?"

"Huh? My plan?"

Sasuke was getting impatient. "You looked at me like you wanted to say something. I thought you had an idea."

"Oh, what, that? Oh yeah, I did! I haven't thought it through yet though." She scratched the back of her head

Sasuke noticed the clone after Naruto was making a move.

"Well hurry up and think then!" Sasuke ran to help Naruto.

Kaira nodded, keeping an eye on one clone while Sasuke went to the other.

Naruto was still on the ground. The clone was coming towards him - fast - but he stayed still.

Sasuke made it in time to protect Naruto from the blow, but wasn't quick enough to save himself.

A kick sent him flying backwards.

"Sasuke!" Kaira was about to go help the boys, but the glare from her own clone was enough to stop her from moving.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto was terrified. _So this is what a Jonin is - a true elite ninja. I-I've gotta get away! If I don't - seriously - he'll anihalate me!_

The boy finally moved, turning around to get up and run.

Until he saw the bandage on his hand.

_No. I'm a ninja now - believe it! I swore an oath of pain. I won't back down and I won't run away._

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Naruto charged towards the clone.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled from inside the prison.

Zabuza chuckled at the sight. "Fool."

As soon as Naruto reached Zabuza, he was instantly shoved back.

"Naruto, why did you-" Kaira stopped herself when she saw what he had in his hands. "You wanted the... headband?"

Struggling slightly, Naruto pulled himself up.

"Hey, you. The freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves - he never backs down!" Naruto tied his headband around his head.

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

The clone growled and threw some shuriken at the boy.

_No you don't! _Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out enough shuriken to counter the clone's.

After knocking the shuriken successfully, Naruto ran to Sasuke.

Kakashi frowned. "Listen! Take the bridge builder and get out of here - you can't win this fight."

He had the genin's attention.

"He's using all his power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight you with the clones. But the clones can only go so far away from his body. If you get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!"

Sasuke got up and stood next to Naruto.

_Run away? Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught! No matter how fast we run or how far we go - he'll track us down and wipe us out. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you._

Still keeping her eyes on the clone, Kaira backed away towards the boys.

The three ended up back to back in a triangle.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. I think. Kinda. Wait - yeah!"

"Erm... Yeah!" Naruto wasn't sure.

Sasuke sighed.

"We free Kakashi?"

"We free Kakashi."

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was totally thinking that!"

"Have you come up with a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't call it a plan, but yeah."

"And?" They didn't have time to chat.

"It's not a plan, but it's a suggestion of what we should do!"

Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore - we don't have time to worry. We have got the main objective."

"Well, make it quick and tell us! Those clones look pretty angry!" Naruto said.

"It's pretty simple... and pre-used... And the only thing I could think of..." She laughed awkwardly. "We do what we did with the chunin ninja - split up. Both of you, and me on my own. You two can handle freeing Kakashi while I keep a clone busy."

Sasuke frowned. "Why you on your own?"

"Well, normally I'd stick with you guys, but since I have a couple of ninjutsu _and_ my sword, I'm hoping I'll manage. Besides, you two are doing the main work. I'm trusting you two to work together. Team work."

"You can count on us!" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, I've got a plan to free Kakashi-Sensei! You ready?"

Sasuke was still doubtful - mainly annoyed that he couldn't go on his own - but he went along with it. In the long run, team work would keep them alive.

Wouldn't it?

"Let's do it." Sasuke pulled out shuriken, Kaira readied her sword and Naruto got out a kunai.

"Now!"

Sasuke ran forward, throwing his shuriken at Zabuza's clone with Naruto hot on his heels.

Kaira gave them a quick glance before running off herself.

_As long as I keep this one busy - I think the boys can handle the other _and_ free Kakashi. Keep it busy. Not too busy, or it'll kill me. Busy, not too busy. What if it's not busy enough? What if... I really think too much._

The Zabuza clone ran towards her too, his sword over his shoulder.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. "Kaira! What are you doing? There's no way your sword can counter his, stop charging in and think!"

Kaira stopped running and scowled at the trapped Jonin. _Stupid Kakashi._

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

The clone took her attention again as he pulled the sword from his shoulder and brought it straight down on Kaira.

Slightly shocked - and annoyed at Kakashi for distracting her - Kaira managed to block it with her own sword. Holding the handle and the top end flat on her hands, it slid into one of the holes cut out of the clone's blade. He pushed her backwards and it took all of her strength to stop herself from collapsing and letting the sword hit her.

Kaira winced as she felt the wounds from the previous fight open on her hands.

"Your sensei is right. You are as strong as a little bird, there won't even be any fun in killing you." Zabuza growled, pushing her further with ease.

_Ok, I might see Kakashi's point now. _Kaira took her focus off of the sword and looked behind her. _Trees. Why would he push me that way?_

After a moment of thinking, it finally hit her.

_If he gets me in a corner there, there's no way I could stop him. He's so much stronger than me! But that's the whole problem in the first place - let alone now!_

Meanwhile, Naruto's plan was starting to get in motion.

Naruto stopped running and prepared to back up Sasuke.

The shuriken that Sasuke had thrown were simply knocked away with a swipe of Zabuza's sword - but this did not deter him. Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke leapt up and held the knife over his head.

"Too easy." The clone reached forward and grabbed Sasuke by the throat before flinging him backwards.

Before Sasuke hit the ground, he held out his arm as Naruto grabbed it. They spun a bit before Sasuke managed to get his balance.

"Your turn." Sasuke said, preparing to back the blonde up.

"Yeah! Believe it!"

"Big words for such a little man. Your team-mate made not one dint in me, how do you expect to do better?" The clone glared at the boys.

Naruto smirked, "Ha ha, I'll make you eat those words. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's popped up all over the place, surrounding Zabuza.

_Shadow Clones. _Zabuza thought as all the clones pulled out kunai's.

Jumping up, every Naruto prepared to attack the rogue. They piled on top of him clumsily.

There was a tense pause, after which Naruto's were sent flying everywhere. Zabuza growled, stuck in the middle of it all, destroying the clones.

As orange blurs were crashing to the ground, one rustled in his backpack.

"I'm not giving up, I've still got this. Sasuke!" Naruto threw something at the other boy.

As he caught it, he thought _So that was your plan? Not bad Naruto. _He spun around to face the clone.

"Demon Wing Shuriken. Windmill of Shadows!"

Kaira wasn't doing too well.

At all.

Digging her feet into the ground, she did her best to hold back Zabuza's sword. Of course, she did nothing but waste energy.

"Give up, kid. It's useless." As is to prove his point, he lifted to sword off of hers. Before she think, move, sigh with relief or even_ look _elsewhere, she received an unavoidable, hard kick to the stomach which sent her straight into the tree.

_No, that's where I don't wanna go - I'll be cornered!_

She winced as she crashed into the tree. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

She wasn't able to move in time as she saw the sword come crashing towards her and her eyes widened.

And she wasn't able to move when her head fit just into a curve of the sword.

And she wasn't able to move when her shoulder didn't fit in the hole - but got sliced almost in two by the swords sharp edge.

She cried out in pain - almost a scream - which grabbed everyone's attention.

As she felt blood pour down her arm and the burning on her shoulder, she struggled frantically against the weight of the blade. It was no use. She threw her head back in pain, only for it to hit the bark of the tree.

As Zabuza chuckled at the panicking girl, Kakashi called out to her.

"Kaira, calm down!" She didn't calm down.

_How can she? I doubt she expected her shoulder to be stabbed so badly on a C-rank mission. What are they doing, they have to get out of here!_

"Listen to me Kaira, you have to stop and think. Get the sword off of you! Then all of you need to get away!"

That seemed to register in her brain slightly because she stopped kicking.

_Shit. I-I've gotta g-get o-out! _She saw the clone start walking to her. _No, no, no! He can't get me yet, no he can't!_

* * *

I would have got this chapter out sooner, but I have a lot going on at the moment. I'm have a load of homework to do and I have two music exams coming up too, but I'll try to update when I can.

I'm gunna try and move things along some more next chapter. I wanted to get more out of this one, but it ended up being longer than I thought so I ended it. Next chapter will be a longer one!

Things about Kaira's jutsu and stuff will be explained.

Please review, I like to hear your thoughts and advice!

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	6. Triumph!

Hello, chapter 7's done! Sorry it took so long, I've had a million problems with my laptop and then writers block gave me a visit... XD

This chapter is longer though, because I want to finish off this first fight with Zabuza now.

Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated.

And oh yeah.. I may have been forgetting the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! I only own my OC Kaira.

* * *

___Shit. I-I've gotta g-get o-out! _She saw the clone start walking to her_. __No, no, no! He can't get me yet, no he can't!_

"Looks like this is the end for you, kid. I think I'll make this slow and painful, as a punishment for thinking you could defeat me." Zabuza continued to approach her.

_I can barely breathe! Come on, Kaira. You can do this. You won't die. You won't die!_

Zabuza gripped the handle of his sword.

_Crap, I'm gunna die! He'll cut my throat.. or.. or.. he'll leave me here and I'll die from bloodloss.. or.. or-_

"Are you scared now? Do you despair in the face of death?" Zabuza almost felt like chuckling.

_I..I.. _She looked at each of the others. _No. They aren't scared. Hell, Kakashi is locked in a water prison and he isn't even scared. I guess I'm more like Naruto than I thought - I won't back down! _Kaira coughed a bit before looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be." He punched her in the stomach, making her cry out again.

She coughed more but still glared at him. Blood began to trickle down the side of her mouth.

"Kaira! Don't prevoke him!" Kakashi shouted some other things at the girl, but she was beyond caring.

She was losing blood, she couldn't breathe properly, and damn - she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Zabuza moved forward so their faces were almost touching and growled at her.

"So you still have some fight left in you, huh?" He began to push the sword forward, deepening the wound to her shoulder and the ring clamped down on her throat, which started to cut her neck slowly and some blood trickled out.

She didn't scream though. She didn't cry out and she didn't squirm. She fought.

"Take... this.." She coughed out. Zabuza frowned as he looked at her - her trembling, cut hands were in the shape of a hand sign. There was silence for a moment while nothing happened.

"Oh dear, it seems your little jutsu has not worked. What a shame."

It was Kaira who did the growling this time. She gritted her teeth as she tried to bring all the chakra she could to her hands.

_This is my last chance! This jutsu has to work - it has to. It just has-_

Her thoughts were cut off as a sudden, strong bolt of lightening errupted around her hands, surprising Zabuza. She put on a small smirk.

_Ha ha, yes! Take this Zabuza!_

Her hands gripped onto the sword as she sent the lightening straight to the clones body.

_That's the same jutsu she used when we fought the chunin ninja. Re-used in the same way, but it probably just saved her life. _Kakashi was relieved.

A little. They still had to get away - alive.

The clone cried out as he tried to move away. But his hands were stuck to the sword, locked in place because of the electricity.

_Come on Kaira, just a little bit longer! _She thought to herself. _If I had more chakra control, this would have been more effective - all the power went into the first few seconds when I wasn't even touching the sword! Now it's no where near as strong._

Unfortunately, she was right. The jutsu was now extremely weak - weak enough for the clone to jump away taking the sword with him.

With a sigh of relief, Kaira fell from her pinned position on the tree to the ground. After coughing a bit, she wiped away the bit of blood on her neck and held her shoulder, hoping to at least slow down the blood flow a little.

_Alright, I'm down from the tree... I'm bleeding... A lot... The jutsu still doesn't work properly and... _She looked up to see if the clone was still there.

_Damn, it really is still there! What a waste of chakra - it didn't even get rid of the clone._

She was breathing heavily now, trying to fight off the effects of blood loss.

"So your jutsu still did not work. You didn't succeed in defeating me, now you'll be punished." He held the sword over his shoulder and walked towards her again. "How long can you hold your breath for, girl?"

"Why won't any of you listen - can't you see that you just cannot win here? Run now and don't look back! Before it's too late." Kakashi knew Kaira couldn't last much longer - she lost too much blood and it was clear that the clone intended to trap her on the water. By herself, she would die. Naruto and Sasuke were trying to defeat a clone and he assumed the real one too - to free him from the water prison. He doubted that they could get much further either.

"No, you listen Kakashi." Kaira dragged herself to her feet, one hand holding her shoulder and the other gripped the tree to keep her balance.

"We are not running away - why can't _you _see that. Believe me, I'm aware that I'm at a disadvantage here and I think I've already proved that I'm nowhere near as strong as him. And... I'm pretty much out of chakra... But that's not the point! I've got an objective, and I'm sticking to it. I will defeat this clone no matter what, and I don't care if I die doing it! So just shut up and let Naruto and Sasuke save you!"

He shut up and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you've gotta trust us Sensei!" He said. "Leave it to Team 7!"

Sasuke merely nodded in approval.

Kaira took her hands off the tree and shoulder and faced the clone. "Now, what was that about a punishment for not defeating you?"

The clone wasted no time and began to run. Before her eyes could even focus on Zabuza, he was already in front of her. This time, she was ready for the hit, even though she let it hit her.

He kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards towards the water.

_The moment of truth. _She thought, determined to defeat the clone. She focused her chakra with a hand sign.

_Hn. Letting herself get hit - she better know what she's doing. _Sasuke didn't like the idea of going in the water to save the girl much.

_Oh yeah, you tell him Kaira! Teach him who's boss! _Thought Naruto. _But don't you dare die trying. _

The clone lept to the water after Kaira. Watching were the girl was about to fall, he prepared his jutsu and moved forward to hold it in place.

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

As Kaira approached the water and the prison began to form, she countered with her final move.

"Dark Style: Dark Fire Jutsu!"

When the water was almost closed around her, black flames pushed them away, sending black sparks and blobs of water everywhere.

Not to mention the clone and Kaira.

Both were sent flying - Kaira hit the tree she was first trapped on and the clone hit one a few metres from that.

And the clone finally disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto cheered and the real Zabuza scowled.

"Ha ha, yes! You did it, Kaira!" Naruto shouted across to the girl as she stood up, groaning in pain.

"Mhm, yeah. Go me." She said sarcastically. Holding her head and her shoulder, she leaned against the tree. _Why is it all my plans end up with me getting severely hurt? With the chunins I shredded my hands, and now I sliced my shoulder - I need to think more._

"What happened to having no chakra, girl?" Zabuza growled.

_Did he say something? _Kaira wasn't really listening to anyone anymore, she was just trying to stay conscious. _Oh yeah._

"Ever heard... of a thing called lying?" Kaira said, her voice sounded worn out. She tried to stand without the tree for support.

"When I was just about to hit the water, I pretended to focus my chakra so I could... Well... Sink _slowly _- but the hand sign was the really the first of my Dark Style... As long as I did it before the water actually touched me, it would work in blasting both me and the clone back on land. That way the clone was defeated... But I didn't really... think of... what would happen to..."

Kaira fell on to the ground with a thud.

She blacked out.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. _I think I over-did it with my Sharingan._

After the fight with Zabuza had concluded, with the ANBU from the Hidden Mist taking Zabuza away and Kakashi collapsing, Team 7 had made their way to Tazuna's house. With both Kakashi and Kaira injured, Tazuna's daughter Tsunami did the best she could to heal them both with the resources she had - which were very little.

"Waking up, huh?" The woman said as she walked in, hands on her hips. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. And it'll be a week before I can move normally." Kakashi sat up, but even that seemed to strain him.

"See? It's better if you don't move so just lie down."

"Erm, right." Kakashi sighed and lay back down. He looked over at the girl lying on the other bed in the room. "How's Kaira? She lost a lot of blood."

"She'll be alright, but she needs a lot of rest to regain her strength. I've bandaged her shoulder and hands as best I can."

"I'm glad to hear it. However, I doubt she'll willingly stay in bed to rest. She's very impatient and stubborn." Kakashi could imagine the argument already.

"Well, if she's energetic enough to want to fight after those injuries, I'll be very surprised."

There was a moments peace before Naruto came storming in the room with Sasuke and Tazuna quietly following behind him.

"I heard voices! Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei! You've come round!" He said, grinning. He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "That Sharingan of yours strains you quite a bit, you know! But it is so totally cool!"

"Well, you guys did take down one of the most powerful ninja assasins, so we'll be safe for a while." Tazuna sighed.

"Oh yeah! We totally thrashed that guy! Now all the criminals will know not to mess with-" Naruto shouted, punching the air before he was interrupted.

"Quiet down Naruto. You'll wake Kaira, and she needs rest." Kakashi scolded the boy.

"Yeah, well, Kaira's already awake so there's no point in shutting him up. He'll just start talking again."

Everybody looked over to the red-headed girl sat up in her bed.

"Ha ha! Sorry Kaira!" Naruto still had the dumb grin on his face.

"Eh, I don't mind too much." Kaira noticed her arm in a sling and the bandages on her hands and frowned. After noticing that Kakashi was bed-ridden too, she sighed. "Well, I think that went great."

"Great?" Naruto asked. "Have you seen yourself?"

"Yeah, and I've seen that I _survived_. And that's good enough for me!" She smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, how did we survive?"

"Ha, after you did your part, me and Sasuke dealt with ours, no problem! I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, that was just a distraction." Naruto went to sit near Kaira to tell her the rest of the fight. "While he fought the clones, _I _turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken which Sasuke threw along with a real one! He didn't know what to do, believe it! _My _plan was amazing - even Kakashi said so! He said _my _plan was excellent and that _I _had grown as a ninja - believe it"

"Hey, stop acting like you did it all be yourself, loser." Sasuke sat down too. Him and Naruto told Kaira the rest of the story.

_Those two did really well - I guess they can work as a team after all. *Sigh* If there had only been one clone, we could have **all** worked together. Then I wouldn't have had to look so useless on my own. But, hey, at least I'm still alive! _Kaira thought and smiled a little.

"Stop pretending everything is alright! You stupid ninja haven't changed anything!"

The genin looked over to the doorway to see a little boy wearing a blue and white stripy hat.

"Who are you!" Naruto yelled across the room, jabbing his finger towards the boy.

"Ah, Inari! Where've you been?" Tazuna said happily, bending over to greet the little boy running over to him

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" Inari ran into his grandpa's arms for a hug.

"Inari! That was very rude! These ninja protected your Grandpa and brought him home safely!" Tsunami scolded The boy.

"Aw, it's alright, I'm rude to them too." Tazuna laughed.

Inari stared at the ninja before turning to Tsunami. "Mom! Don't you see these people are gunna die!"

Before the three could protest, Inari continued.

"Gato and his men will come back for them and wipe them out!"

Naruto did protest this time. "What did you say, brat?"

"We're not gunna die! I've been close to that enough already, I can make it though anything!" Kaira joined in.

Naruto nodded firmly. "Listen up. You know what a super ninja is? Well, that's me only a lot better! I'm gunna be Hokage - believe it!"

"I don't believe it! You're all just full of stupid ideas."

"Argh! What did you say!" Naruto stormed forward - but he didn't make it far before Sasuke stopped him.

"Shut up, idiot. Don't make things worse." Sasuke held on to the back of Naruto's orange tracksuit.

As a small argument formed between Sasuke and Naruto, Inari ran from the room.

Because the boys hadn't quite finished explaing what happened after she had collapsed, Kaira was left a little confused.

"Wait guys, listen for a minute, who's the boy with a mask? You didn't explain where he came from!"

Kakashi sat up gain and joined in. "He's one of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The masks they wear can only be worn be the most elite of shinobi."

That didn't help. "And that means...?"

"The ANBU Black Ops - also known as the Inferno Squad - destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. A shinobi's body contains all kinds of secrets. Things like Kekkei-Genkai's and jutsu, chakra or medicine from the village. If any of these fell into enemy ninja's hands, the people of his village would be in grave danger. It is the sacred duty of the ninja trackers to prevent this. If a ninja betrays his village the trackers will hunt him down, eliminate him, and destroy all traces of his existence. That's what the masked ninja came for - to destroy Zabuza's dead body."

When Kakashi had finished, Kaira smiled. "So he's dead then!"

_Serves him right. He nearly cut my arm off!_

"That, I am not sure of."

The three genin looked at him in shock. Kaira was the first to say something.

Kaira jumped up from her bed."What! So I nearly lost an arm for nothing!" She was pissed off.

"But he has to be dead! You even checked his body, sensei, you saw his heart stopped!" Naruto joined her and shouted.

"Exactly, his heart stopped. A tracking ninja is taught all about the body, about every nerve and pressure point. It would be easy for one of them to temporarily stop the heart - temporarily kill the target. And why didn't he deal with the body straight away?"

"Because he didn't wanna gross us out?"

Kakashi sighed. "No, Naruto. I think he took Zabuza's body away to save him - not to despose of him."

"So... That was all for nothing? Zabuza's still alive and kicking?" Kaira asked.

"Alive - yes. Kicking - I doubt it. It may take some time for him to recover. So," Kakashi smiled at the genin. "I have time to train you!"

* * *

"Your training starts now."

Kakashi - on crutches - had led the three genin to a small area in the forest with tall trees to train.

"I still don't see the point of me joining in." With her good arm, Kaira gestured to her various injuries. "I'm gunna be no use in a fight anyway. I mean, look at me!"

"Yes, but with this training, you will be capable of defending yourself a lot better. It will also help with all of you with your jutsu and is a general asset that every shinobi should have."

"Oh yeah, one more step to becoming Hokage!" Naruto punched the air at the sound of the training. "See, Kaira!"

She still wasn't happy. "See what?"

"It doesn't matter if you can't use jutsu at the moment!"

"Ok then."

"Or your sword either." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Kaira frowned at the blonde. "Yeah, I get it, Naruto."

"And I don't think he could even take you seriously if you just glared at him, not with all the bandages!"

"Look, try having your arm nearly sliced off! I'll show you in a minute!" Kaira bellowed at him and Kakashi decided to stop it before Kaira really did tear off Naruto's arm.

* * *

Finally done.

I would say that I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but who knows what my laptop is gunna throw at me!

Oh yeah, and just a note for the part were Zabuza kicks Kaira to the water, just imagine it's doing a little slow-mo to get around everyone's thoughts :D

By the way, I might be changing the image for this fic to one of Kaira that I drew while my laptop was broken. But that all depends on how much I like it.

Anyway, sorry for the wait. XD Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review with any comments, I like to hear your thoughts and advice.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	7. Training

Hi! Here's chapter eight.

Thanks for the encouragement, it got me working more!

* * *

Sasuke's power gave the tree a hard, foot shaped dent and he tumbled to the ground.

Naruto's lack of power didn't give him any hold on the tree he tumbled to the ground.

Kaira's usual clumsiness made her lose her footing and she tumbled to the ground.

They failed at climbing a tree.

While Naruto was rolling around on the floor complaining and Kaira shouted in frustration over the returned pain in her shoulder, Sasuke thought about the problem at hand.

_This is harder than I thought, the balance has to be perfect. If the chakra's too strong, it smashes the tree and pushes you off. If it's not strong enough, you just tumble back down, like Naruto. And if you're not sure of your footing, you'll fall too, like Kaira._

"That's about what I expected from them." Kakashi said to himself.

_Time to rile them up a little. _He thought before calling out to the three genin.

"What's wrong with you all - chakra control is a simple thing. It should become second-nature." Kakashi scolded. "Naruto, at this rate, you'll never be the Hokage! You're not putting enough effort in - stop being lazy."

Naruto growled as Kaira suppressed a laugh.

Before Kakashi moved to her.

"Find that funny, do you? Well, how do you expect to master those jutsu of yours when your chakra control is so pathetic."

That got her attention. "Hey, that's way too harsh. It's only our first try!"

"Yeah, Sensei!" Naruto protested.

"If you don't like the truth, then make the truth what you want it to be. Become stronger." Kakashi finally turned his attention to Sasuke.

"And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all."

The boy frowned.

"Don't you think you should be trying harder to get that Sharingan, Sasuke?"

The look didn't change. "I'll achieve in getting the Sharingan, no matter what. It is the pride of the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi then smiled to himself. _I think they are motivated now._

"Will everyone stop going on about how _amazing _the Sharingan is!" The red-headed girl shouted, specifically at Sasuke.

The Jonin sighed. _I should have remembered how easy it is to aggravate Kaira. Here we go..._

"It's not the only great dojutsu out there! I bet my clan's dojutsu could give it a run for its money." Kaira put a smug expression on her face as she pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke shot her a glare - nobody made fun of the Sharingan.

"What makes you think your dojutsu is so great?" Sasuke didn't believe her.

"Okay, technically, _I_ don't." She sighed. "Only half of the clan get it, and I'm on the bad half, but I'll prove 'em wrong. I'll kick the Sharingan's ass one day!"

_The chances are lower than 5%... And my body isn't strong enough either... But it's my goal. And beside's, I've nearly killed myself once, so why not go for a second time! _Kaira thought.

Sasuke almost sniggered at her comment.

But an Uchiha doesn't snigger.

"You can't even handle a dojutsu, let alone one that can compete with mine." He defended. "Stop giving yourself unreachable dreams."

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't see anything on your eyes either, Sasuke, where's your precious little Sharingan?" Kaira wasn't about to be made fun of. "You and me are on the same book - we're after the best eyes - our clan's eyes."

"I think you mean on the same page, Kaira-"

"Shut up, Kakashi! I don't need you to correct me."

She quickly turned back to Sasuke as he walked forward towards her a little. They continued as if they had never been interrupted.

_I think I'll let them continue this - if it gets them going. _Kakashi thought.

"I have a chance, at least. I'm ahead of you before you could even think about beating the Sharingan."

_Ha ha! This isn't gunna end well! _Naruto grinned.

She took a step forward. "You're so full of youself. You're not the only one who can put up a fight, _Uchiha."_

He took a step forward. "At least I'm not an idiot with false hope. You'll never get that dojutsu."

Kaira took a big step forward. "Ha, I bet I could reach the top level of my justu before you could."

Sasuke took a bigger one. "What do you mean, top level?"

They were face to face. "The best that the Sharingan can possibly be, the top tier. Or am I wrong, is the Sharingan a one trick pony?"

Sasuke scowled at her. "Of course not."

"Then it's a bet?"

"It's a bet."

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha - I promise you that I will get the the top of my clan's dojutsu before you get to yours!"

"Fine." Sasuke nodded firmly.

"Fine." Kaira did the same.

The both turned around, went back to their own tree's and prepared a kunai.

Naruto grinned. "Ha ha! Looks like we're all making promises on this mission." He remembered his oath of pain.

Before the three carried on, Kaira pulled off her sling.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi finally.

"Yeah, you hurt yourself once already, I don't wanna carry you back to Tazuna's house again!"

Kaira ignored Naruto as she threw the bandage on the ground. "Yeah, if I was on a mission, I might not be able to have one! So, I might as well take it off." She used her left arm to punch the air, before she let it fall down again in pain as Kakashi shook his head and Naruto laughed.

"Well, get on with it then!"

They started.

_First, I'll over take Kaira._

Naruto saw the girl slowly begin to make consistent progress at the middle of the tree.

_Then, I'll get past Sasuke._

Sasuke started a lot higher than Kaira, but his progression was slower, and that clearly frustrated him.

_And finally, I'll make it all the way to the top! Believe it!_

* * *

It was just past dusk.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kaira had each made big progress, but none had made it to the top.

Out of breath, Kaira plonked herself down on the floor to regain some energy. With a thud, both Naruto and Sasuke had fallen again. Kaira stared at her tree for a few minutes.

Naruto tried and fell once again and noticed Kaira sat on the ground.

"You know, I don't know what works, but I don't think staring at the tree will help." He rubbed the ever-growing bump on his head.

She sighed. "It's driving me insane, but I'm thinking about how to do it. Plus, if Kakashi came back here and saw me rushing over and over again, he'd call me _impatient_ over and over again." She lay her legs out in front of her. "And that's worse."

Nodding, Naruto sat down too. "I need something to help me get to the top!"

Sasuke frowned at the two, but especially Naruto. He was the one who was closest to Sasuke himself.

_He's getting closer to me, inch by inch. _Sasuke thought. _And Kaira's only behind him by a foot or so._

As he thought this, Naruto growled in frustration and Kaira flopped down on the grass.

"Alright," Kaira sighed. "I'm idealess and my shoulder hurts."

"Why don't you put the sling back on?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't need it! I'm taking a break to think."

"What, you're giving up?" Naruto stood up, looking at her in confusion.

"Taking a break and giving up aren't the same thing!"

"What's the difference?" Sasuke added.

"Erm," She paused. "Taking a break is giving up temporarily - giving up is giving up."

"Whatever you say, Kaira. But while you're lying there _not _training - can you at least think about this?" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Because I can't think of anything!"

"Will do."

The boys carried on while Kaira lay down. After a 15 minute nap, Kaira yawned, sat up and stretched. "Okay, now I'll carry on."

"What? You were asleep the whole time! What happened to thinking of something for us?" Naruto shouted once he fell from his previous attempt of tree climbing.

"Yeah, but now I have to do extra work to catch up to you guys. More training in little time!" She laughed a bit at Naruto's annoyance.

"Hmph." Naruto turned back to the tree.

Calmly, Kaira stood and pulled out a kunai. _I can do this. I can't have made that promise to Sasuke and then lag behind like this._

Staring up at the tree, she breathed in and out, focused her chakra and ran at the tree.

_Keep going. _She didn't lose her footing.

_Keep it steady. _She didn't leave a dent in the tree or fall off.

_Keep focusing. _She looked upwards and no where else.

And before she knew it, she had made it past both Sasuke and Naruto. As she felt her chakra finally run out, she slammed the kunai into the tree trunk and hopped onto a branch.

Turning round, she saw she'd made it past Naruto and...

Sasuke!

"Ha, take that Uchiha! Who's top dog now!" She grinned and stuck her tounge out him.

Sasuke ignored the girls taunts, all he was interested in was how she did it.

"Woah, Kaira! How did you do that?" Naruto looked up with wide eyes.

The grin dropped off Kaira's face. "I have absolutely no idea."

"What!?" Naruto shouted. "What do you mean 'I have no idea.' What did you just do?"

"Climbed a tree without hands?"

Sasuke sighed. "We know that, idiot, but how did you do it?"

"You call the person who could actually climb the damn tree an-"

"Just get to the point."

"Well, I dunno! I just woke up from my nap, and just did it. I was relaxed, not worked up over trying to catch up to you guys. Then I just looked at the tree and went!"

"So if we take a nap, then we can do it?" Naruto questioned. "That's the solution?"

"No." Sasuke said. "Obviously not. If you listened, you would've heard the words 'relaxed' or 'looked at the tree'. From Kaira's vague discription, we have to stay calm and focus on the tree, not our feet."

Kaira nodded. _But how come Sasuke worked it out, but I'm the one who did it?_

Jumping down from the tree, Kaira stood with the boys.

"If only Kakashi-Sensei were here."Naruto sighed.

Kaira frowned at Naruto. "Why do you want him here?"

"So he could've seen us work _together_ to figure it out!" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, for once." The girl said.

As they each went back to their own tree's Naruto added one last thing:

"Race you to the top!"

* * *

There it is! Sorry it took so long.

I think that I won't be writing anymore of training, maybe a little bit of when they reach the top. Otherwise, it will be a bit of Inari before moving on to the final Zabuza fight.

Thank you for waiting, I had a piano exam so I had to practice loads for that! The exam itself is actually TOMORROW so I just gave myself a break to finish this!

Please review, I like to hear your thoughts, advice and any mistakes I have made with grammer or spelling.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame.


	8. The Assassin Returns

Hello, here's number nine.

Thank you to people who review, favourite or follow, it really motivates me and makes me smile!

* * *

_A few days later:_

"Ah, so you're back." Kakashi said happily as the three genin came through the door. "Sit down, Tsunami prepared us some dinner, and it looks like you'll need it."

He was right, Sasuke, Naruto and Kaira were utterly worn out. The three had to support each other to walk back from the forest.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Naruto grinned as the three broke off from holding each others shoulders.

Sasuke simply added his usual "Hn." while Kaira and Naruto collapsed on a chair, Kaira next to Kakashi and Naruto opposite her.

"So, how did you do?"

Naruto grinned, Kaira smiled and Sasuke smirked.

"I take it you mana-"

"We nailed it, sensei!" Naruto shouted, jumping up onto his chair. "That tree didn't know what hit it!"

"Naruto, we didn't attack the tree." Kaira said. "We climbed it!"

"Well, you kinda hit it with your sword," Naruto chuckled as he got down again. "Or was it the other way round?"

Kaira jumped up too and yelled at the blonde, "Hey, I told you to not bring that up!"

Kakashi frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Kaira smashed her sword to bits!" Naruto laughed, pointing at the annoyed girl.

"How ever did you manage that?" Kakashi asked as Tazuna walked in and sat down. It amazed the jonin how quickly they regained energy just to fight with one another.

"She was being idiotic." Sasuke said.

"Was not." She snapped at the boy.

"And now you're being childish over breaking your sword."

"Am no-." She stopped herself, or the argument would go on all night.

_Not that I would've minded fighting with that ass of an Uchiha._

"It's not my fault. I mastered my chakra control, so how was I supposed to know!"

"At the time - you had climbed a tree once. That isn't mastering chakra control." Sasuke scolded the girl.

Kaira sat down, crossed her arms and sighed. "You know what, I'll argue tomorrow, I'm too tired right now."

"Will someone tell me what happened, please?"

Naruto grinned as Kaira closed her eyes in annoyance. "Fine."

"You know my lightning jutsu?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, so far, all I've done is send a current through a weapon. Although that's as far as I've got with it by myself, what bothers me is that I haven't even sent it through my own sword in a battle! So I hit one bird with _two _stones!"

"Two birds with _one _stone, Kaira." Kakashi corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, that." She nodded, not really paying attention to the man.

"So you used your own sword, combined with the lightning jutsu and that shattered the metal. Why didn't that happen with the enemy weapons you sent it through?"

"Well, this time I kind of took it... Another step forward!" She said. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"No, you could call it that if it worked," Naruto butted in. "But it didn't!"

"At least I have a jutsu to mess up! Where's your lightning, Naruto?"

Before the blonde could speak up, Sasuke butted in. "You call that a jutsu? It doesn't even have a name yet - let alone work properly."

"Yeah, well..." She wasn't sure what to say. "Just shut up and let me get on with the story so we can eat!" Kaira said in a huff.

* * *

"-and then it bounced off the tree, shattered into pieces and nearly hit me in the face." Kaira sighed as she finished telling Kakashi about her sword. Naruto held back a grin as Tsunami walked into the room.

"Impa-"

"Impatient - I know!" Kaira suddenly yelled at her Sensei, predicting what he was going to say. "My jutsu never work out properly - especially my lightning." She rested her head on the table over her right arm as Inari walked in and Tsunami set down some bowls of food on the table. Naruto and Sasuke quickly dug in while Kaira stared merely stared at it.

"Okay, how about when we get back and have our next training session, I'll help you with your lightning jutsu. So you won't break anymore swords trying to send a dangerous lightening current through the metal, and then out again to try and look cool." Kakashi said as he picked up a bowl himself. "With your right hand, might I add, when your left handed."

She lifted her head off of the table to look at the man with wide eyes. "Really? But I don't have a weapon to work with now!"

"Well, we can either find you a new sword or we can work without one." Kakashi smiled, but the only way you could see was the creases by his eyes. "How about that as a reward for doing so well with training?"

Kaira furiously nodded her head and grinned before grabbing her bowl and started to eat. Just as she was about to put the fist spoonful in her mouth, she noticed how frantically both Naruto and Sasuke were eating.

"Geez, you two, if you wanna puke, go ahead, but don't do it anywhere near me!"

Naruto spoke with his mouth full. "Im wot gunna woh up!"

Kaira shook her head. "Whatever you say."

"I've gowwa eat wore wan him!" Sasuke said, his mouth just as full as Naruto's.

"Yep, sure. I can't understand a word your saying, but go ahead." She said as she took a bite herself.

A few minutes past, the only sound in the room was the boys noisy eating habits. Tazuna laughed.

"Ha ha, this is fantastic! It's been ages since we've had so many guests at the table."

As soon as the man finished, Naruto and Sasuke slammed their bowls on the table. "I want some more!" They shouted.

Kaira scowled at them. _Greedy guts._

The two boys glared at each other before grabbing their stomachs and throwing up.

"Guys, seriously, all over the floor?" Kaira grimaced.

"I have to eat." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"And I have to eat more than him - it's the only way I can beat him." Naruto growled back.

"Yeah, and I wanna kick both of your ass's too, but I'm not gunna do that by puking!"

Another fight ensued between the three, leaving the other people in the room to sit and watch.

"Do they always fight this much?" Tazuna asked.

"Hmm..." Kakashi thought. "Let's just say teamwork isn't a strong point. We're working on it."

* * *

"Hey, err, Tazuna?"

They had all finished dinner, luckily without Naruto and Sasuke throwing up anymore than they had, and Naruto noticed the picture on the wall.

"Why is that picture ripped? Was someone there?"

The picture had Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami in, but the top right corner had been ripped away, the last bit of a hand was poking out.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"It's my husband." Tsunami finally said, not looking at the four ninja.

Tazuna spoke up too. "They used to call him a hero in this land."

At that point, Inari got up and left. Tsunami rushed to the door.

"Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari. You know that!" She said before leaving to find Inari, slamming the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence before Kaira got out of her seat and went to her backpack which she had left on the floor where she pulled out the bandage she took off in the forest. She began to re-do the sling.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I'm gunna go for a walk." She replied coolly.

"Where?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Sight-seeing."

Kakashi frowned as she walked out the same door as Tsunami and Inari did.

"Well, that was weird." Kakashi said. "Anyway, why don't you tell us the story behind the photo."

* * *

Hiding behind a wall, Kaira listened as Tsunami talked to her son.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Tsunami said quietly, stood at the doorway to Inari's room.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, not facing his mother. "Can you leave me alone for a while, Mom?"

Kaira heard Tsunami sigh, but she closed the door none the less. "Alright, just call if you need anything."

_Wait, crap, that means she's coming my way!_ Kaira quickly entered the nearest room to her to avoid being seen. _I'm not sure Tsunami would be happy if she knew I was sneaking around her house._

Once she heard the woman's footsteps pass her, Kaira came out of the room and carried on to Inari's door. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and peered inside. Inari was sulking on his bed, not facing the door.

Trying to think of why she was doing this again, she walked inside the small boy's room.

"Mom, I thought I told you I wanted to be alone." Inari said, the annoyance was clear in his voice.

Kaira raised an eyebrow. "I am many things, kid, but your Mom ain't one of them."

Inari shuffled around to face the red-head with a scowl. She smiled sweetly at him. "What's up."

"Why are you in my room?"

"Why not?"

A small staring contest ensued, with mainly a glare from Inari.

After Kaira over acted a blink, she said "Okay, you win, I'm here to talk about that picture."

Inari turned around again. "I don't want to talk about the picture."

"Okay," Kaira thought for a moment. "How about this - a story for a story. You tell me the story of that picture and I'll tell you a story of my own."

"Why would I want to hear your story?" She hadn't thought that far.

"Because, erm, I, because I'm a ninja! Think of all the cool stories I have." She laughed awkwardly. _I really don't think that worked, but just get on with it, Kaira!_

"That whole fact that you're a ninja is what makes me hate you."

"Look, I'm trying to help you here. What have you got to lose? So can you please tell me about the picture?" She said, her tone turning softer. "Your version, not Tazuna's or your mother's, yours."

* * *

"So that's what the kid told me."

After Kakashi had figured Kaira's 'sight-seeing' trip had taken her as far as Inari's room, he swiftly called her out to scold her for sneaking around. However, since Naruto had been interested in what she found out, he never got round to it.

"He really took it hard, didn't he?" Naruto and Kaira were leaning against a wall outside. Sasuke, who wasn't particularly interested, was outside too. "Losing Kaiza and all."

"Yeah, he did. He's mad too." Kaira nodded, staring into space. "He thinks Kaiza left on purpose, not caring who he left behind when he broke the rules."

The three stayed quiet for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence.

"It's good to see you three not at each others throats for once. I could get used to it." A voice came from above. The genin looked upwards to see Kakashi leaning out a window, book in hand.

"Hey Sensei." Naruto yawned as Kakashi chuckled.

"It seems you guys are just too tired to fight. Go on, it's getting late, bed."

As the three got up to leave, another random, tired conversation began as they walked to their rooms.

"You know," Kaira said, walking in between Naruto and Sasuke. "He just told us to go to bed, but he's gunna be up all night reading that porn book of his."

"You know, you're probably right for - wait what?" Naruto turned around to look at Kaira with a puzzled expression.

"Yep, it's quite fitting. I mean, look at him, he just screams 'pervert'. But I dunno, maybe only girls get that kinda, erm, pervert radar."

"Radar? Awesome." Naruto rubbed his eyes before Sasuke spoke up.

"How did you know his book contained porn?"

Kaira stopped in her tracks.

"Sasuke, you honestly don't want to know."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy-heads!"

Sasuke woke up to the cheery voice of Kakashi at god knows what time in the morning.

"I down wanna gewup" Naruto yawned before his head hit the pillow and began to snore.

"Hm." Kakashi said. "Maybe we should give Naruto another couple of hours. But, anyway, Sasuke - get up."

After getting dressed, Sasuke went to find Kakashi and - depending on how early she got up - Kaira.

"Ha! I beat you." Sasuke heard the strangely happy red-head say.

"In what?" He asked.

"If our bet was about getting up early, I would've kicked your ass." She smirked.

"But is it?"

"Well, no... but-!"

"Then you didn't beat me."

"Hey! Can't you just go along with something for one time in your li-"

"Now, now, why don't we start off the day on a nice note. We are going to protect Tazuna while he works on the bridge." Kakashi said as he walked in with Tazuna.

"Cool! Can we help?" Kaira said, obviously excited.

Tazuna laughed. "Sure you can, kid."

"I've asked Tsunami to tell Naruto where we are when he wakes up, so he'll join us later." Kakashi said as they walked out the door.

"He's so lazy." Kaira sighed.

"And you're clumsy." The boy added.

Kaira frowned. "And you're an ass."

"And this is going to be a long day." Kakashi shook his head.

* * *

"Hey look at me!" Kaira yelled from the top of a pile of wooden planks. "This training was useful after all. I'm super strong now!" She was holding up a plank above her head with her right hand.

"You're using chakra, it doesn't count."

"Ha, says you, Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha who was holding a plank even larger than hers. "I could totally hold more than you if I used two hands."

"Hn." Sasuke virtually ignored the girl as he walked on. "Knock yourself out."

After almost hitting herself in the leg trying to put her current plank down, Kaira reached for another, larger plank with both hands.

"Kaira, don't." Kakashi said seriously.

"What's the big deal! It'll only hurt a little bit, well, I don't know." Leaving the plank alone, she wiped her hands on her shorts. "Besides, I bet my arms good enough to give Zabuza a good smack in the fa-" Her eyes widened as she turned around. "Oh, crap."

"Say that again, brat?"

"Oh, oh, Zabuza?" She laughed awkwardly, quickly making a dash off the pile of wood next to Sasuke. "It's great to see you so... Angry."

_Of course, he just happened to turn up when I said that, didn't he.!_

In a flash, Zabuza disappeared and, much to the shock of Kaira and partly Sasuke, the confused workers dropped to the floor, dead. The genin took a defensive stance as Kakashi spoke to the assassin.

"Kaira." Sasuke hissed. Not taking her eyes her eyes off Zabuza, she replied.

"What?"

"That guy, behind Zabuza." He whispered "It's the so-called 'tracking ninja' who saved Zabuza."

Kaira scowled, she had never even noticed the other ninja there. Scowl gone, she pulled out a kunai and smirked. "Thanks for the heads up."

Sasuke simply nodded and pulled out a kunai of his own.

"Sasuke, Kaira, get ready. I knew was still alive, he just couldn't wait for round two." Kakashi said as the three ninja made their formation. A mist formed around them.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu." Sasuke said to himself.

As the mist thickened, the outlines of several clones surrounded them.

"Hm, looks like that one's still trembling. Pitiful. And so is the red-head who doesn't know when to shut her mouth. I should kill both of you now."

Before Kakashi could say anything to back the genin up, they did it themselves.

"Looks like you got a few things wrong." Kaira grinned as she looked a clone in the eye. Zabuza frowned.

"We're trembling with excitement." Sasuke gave a clone a glare too.

"Well, you two, go ahead." Kakashi gave both of them a quick look before they jumped off.

"Gladly!" Kaira said as she hit two clones, making them disappear with a cloud of smoke and Sasuke merely grunted a reply as he took down the rest.

"Ah, so you could see they were water clones, hu h?" Zabuza questioned.

"I got to know one far too well to not notice again." Kaira said while Sasuke just looked over to where Zabuza's voice was with a smirk.

_Plus, I took Sasuke's lead. _She shook her head a little. _He doesn't need to know that though!_

"You brats are improving. But, girl, if you think I can't see that your arm hasn't healed yet, you're wrong."

Kaira growled a little, but was paying attention enough to notice Kakashi giving her the signal to keep her mouth shut.

"But Haku, you might have a rival in that boy."

"So it seems." The masked boy finally spoke up.

"Well, well. So I had it right. It was all an act, behind a cute little mask."

Kaira frowned at Kakashi's choice of words, but chose to ignore them. "Yeah, you stupid fake!"

"Big phony, ha." Sasuke remarked.

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said from behind the ninja.

"That's it. I'm taking him out." Sasuke said. "Hiding behind that mask likes he's some sort of clown."

"_Hn._" Kaira copied Sasuke's usual one word answer. "Show off. Maybe I want a piece of this guy! I haven't even met him."

As she finished, Haku began to spin into a blur.

"What's this?" Sasuke said, getting into a fighting stance.

There was a sudden clanging sound and Sasuke was holding back one of Haku's needles.

_So, he can keep up with Haku's speed, huh? _Zabuza thought.

"Hey, I'm just as fast as him! Why can't I join in?"

"Kaira, as much as you'd like to, let Sasuke deal with this. I'm not happy with how far you've healed yet. Protect Tazuna instead." Kaira shot Kakashi a glare, but moved away non the less. She stared at Sasuke's fight as he and Haku swung at each other.

"Don't worry, you'll get some action." Kakashi eyes creased to show his smile. "I have a feeling this will be the final fight, so Zabuza won't be ignoring you whatsoever. Keep up your guard." This seemed to cheer her up a little.

"Yeah, what are they?" Kaira finally started to listen to Sasuke as he fought Haku.

_What are they on about?_

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I've block one of your hands.

_Oh, are they talking about strengths and weaknesses?_

"Therefore, you only have one hand to defend yourself."

_Eh, that'll do._

To the amazement of the Leaf ninja, Haku began to form hand signs with just one hand.

_Wait, what? How can he... What... Uh, all this stuff confuses me enough already, I don't need this! Sasuke, you better have a way to defend yourself, 'cause if you don't, I'm gunna have to kick that guys ass!_

Sasuke's eyes widened as the masked ninja completed the final hand sign.

_What is it? _He thought.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."


	9. Meeting an End

*Trumpets play* Tenth chapter! Cookies for all readers, reviewers, followers, favouriters or if you're just having a bad day, here's one for free!

Anyway, moving swiftly on... XD

Thank you to Magical Pirate Ninja for some great motivation!

I'm going to try some different pov's for this chapter, but I don't normally use first person. So, don't kill me if it isn't very good! :)

Longest chapter! So, enjoy!

* * *

**Kaira's POV**

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."

Haku stomped his foot on the floor and the water from the defeated clones rose into the air. I ushered Tazuna backwards.

After the water stayed in blobs, they quickly transformed into sharp needles, all pointing at Sasuke.

The boy held his hand in a sign and closed his eyes.

He couldn't do that, could he? Create jutsu with just one hand? No. Stupid Uchiha.

That would mean he was even further head than me, well, more than he already was. And I can't have that.

The needles began to wobble mid air and Sasuke's eyes flung open.

Why aren't you moving, Sasuke?

The needles began moving towards him, fast.

Still nothing, Sasuke.

The needles were maybe a couple of feet away from him.

_Sasuke!_

Oh, wait. Never mind.

You'd been collecting chakra all along.

He jumped high into the air, surprising Haku and Zabuza.

"Not bad, Uchiha." I said to myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After the two exchanged blows, Sasuke gave Haku a hard kick in the head which sent the masked ninja flying back to Zabuza's feet.

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Now, what else are you wrong about?"

Kakashi finally spoke up. "You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out their attitude, especially in Sasuke. He's the best young fighter in the village. And Kaira here might not have the sharpest mind," Kaira frowned at him "But she knows the most jutsu out of all the genin."

Her scowl turned to a grin as she punched the air. "Yeah!"

"And last but not least, our No. 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja is Naruto Uzumaki."

After seeing his students motivated to show off their skills, there was a short pause as Zabuza scolded Haku after which he quickly got back on his feet.

_What the...? _Kaira stared as icy blue chakra gathered around Haku.

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." Haku's head was angled towards the floor.

"The air," Sasuke kept his eyes on the masked ninja. "It's so cold."

Haku's hands formed a sign as a sheet of ice formed behind Sasuke.

"Secret Jutsu!" More and more walls formed around the boy. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

To my surprise, and my team's too, Haku stepped up to a sheet of ice and seemed to melt into it, his image facing me. The same picture appeared on each of the walls.

Mirrors.

But how?

Before mist surrounded me, I gave Kakashi one last look. He wasn't happy. My eye's moved to Kaira, who had an unusually cocky smirk glued to her face.

"Show him who's boss." She mouthed at me.

Ha, she didn't need to tell me that. I nodded anyway.

The mist engulfed us, and I was trapped within the walls.

* * *

**Kaira's POV**

Kakashi tried to run to Sasuke, but his path was quickly blocked by Zabuza.

"If you enter this fight, you fight me." He growled, stopping Kakashi in his tracks. "Your boy has no chance against this jutsu. He's finished."

Moments later, I heard Sasuke cry out.

Whatever that jutsu was, it had started. And by the sound of it, it wasn't good.

I tried to see what was going on through the mist, but saw nothing.

_Come on Sasuke, get it together!_

Out of nowhere, a kunai shot out the mist and lodged itself inches from my feet, making me jump. I frowned.

_That's not what I meant._

Sasuke is getting into two habits.

1: Fighting on his own.

And 2: Scaring the shit out of me.

The second one was annoying me the most.

Kaira, shut up. Stay focused. Sasuke's in trouble. Come on.

"Tazuna." I said firmly.

"Yes?"

"Either come with me, or stay here, I don't care. I'm going to Sasuke."

He paused before speaking. "I understand."

He didn't say whether he was coming or going, but I didn't have time to ask him again.

Yanking the fallen kunai from ground, I darted forward. I heard Kakashi yell in protest, but when I didn't feel Zabuza's presence coming behind me, I acted as if I never heard him.

If I get killed trying to save that damn Uchiha, I'll kill him.

Wait... That's not right...

I quickly shook my head at myself, focusing back on the matter at hand. In no time at all, a cut covered Sasuke came into view - and needles continued to fire at him as he fell on his knees and covered his head.

Pulling out another kunai of my own, I stopped running and focused my chakra.

_Come on, I can do this. _

Being more careful than I normally am, I sent a surge of lightening into the metal kunai. It still didn't work properly, but it was as close as I could get it under the circumstances. I ran forward again.

"Hey, Haku!" I shouted loudly. I didn't doubt that he could hear me, but I didn't see his face. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kaira Akiyama, and I like lightning!"

Using a little chakra to give more power, I sent the two kunai shooting through the air, sparks dancing off of them, with what I hoped was enough speed to leave Haku unable to counter the two.

The needles stop firing as a hand quickly reached out and grabbed one of the kunai. Much to my annoyance, the current of lightening was stopped when it hit the sheet of ice.

However, the second kunai was just out of Haku's reach, and went on to collide with the opposite wall of ice, cracks making their way along it. I grinned as everyone watched to see if I did enough to smash the mirror.

Dammit.

No, I didn't. But I got damn close!

Cracks had spread all across the ice, focusing around the point where the kunai was deeply lodged in. My eyes quickly moved to Sasuke who was still on his knees, a trickle of blood revealing itself from under his headband.

Just as I was about to say something, a shuriken flew in front of me and hit the crystal wall where the hand had come out from. To my surprise, Haku emerged from it and fell to the ground.

Okay, that one wasn't me. But who was -

Suddenly, an explosion of smoke erupted to the left side of the ice trap. Haku took the words straight from my mouth.

"The No. 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja."

As the smoke cleared, the orange covered ninja appeared.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!" The boy yelled. "Yeah - believe it!"

I rolled my eyes. _Lucky us. Couldn't he have thrown the shuriken at the same wall I did? That would have been enough for it to smash and Sasuke to get out. _I thought. _Never mind, better late than never._

Naruto went on to say the usual 'I'm a hero!' speech which left the rest of us cringing from his mistake.

Did 'staying hidden' mean anything to him? It would be easier to help Sasuke anyway, who was still on the floor.

All of a sudden, I was snapped out my thoughts by Naruto shouting his usual 'Shadow Clone!' technique and the sound of Zabuza's shuriken and needles clanging on the ground.

"Wait - what's with the needles?" I questioned. "I don't have any, and Sasuke's still on the floor!"

"That's just what I was thinking." Kakashi replied. We all turned to Haku.

Zabuza spoke up. "Haku, what are you doing?"

"Zabuza." Haku stood up from the crouch. "This boy - let me fight him my own way. Please."

Naruto shouted. "Bring it on!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Much to Team 7's disappointment, Naruto's ninja skills had stayed clueless.

Despite Kakashi saying him and Sasuke needed to attack from each side, ideally on the ice wall that Kaira had begun to break, Naruto opted for the plan of sneaking inside the ice prison instead. After this caused an argument, several clones, one fireball jutsu and two speeches about dreams, Kakashi left the boys to it and demanded that Kaira should stay and protect Tazuna.

"Don't push them, Kaira. I need someone capable of protecting Tazuna while I deal with Zabuza. You can't get mixed up in that, even if they somehow defeat the mirror jutsu, they can't beat this ninja."

"How can you say that? Of course they can, but they need someone on the outside, and I'm the only one who can go!" Kaira all but shouted at the jonin. "Why can't they?"

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill." He said, still facing Zabuza. "That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain. He thrives on it."

Zabuza laughed. "Exactly. Your trainees aren't taught to kill all feelings in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly."

Kaira frowned as she looked over to Naruto and Sasuke, as if deciding whether she should really leave them to Haku. She turned back to him. "Well, mind telling me what the hell we're gunna do instead!"

Kakashi gave himself a short moment of thought before answering with no words.

His hand moved to his headband. He was going to reveal his sharingan.

As Kaira backed away, towards Tazuna, Zabuza scolded Kakashi on re-using the same trick. As their conversation continued, a talk which included Kakashi getting his hand stabbed and Haku's training, Kaira held one hand at her kunai pouch and one prepared to do a hand sign if needed. She finally spoke to Tazuna, her eyes not leaving her sensei.

"Sorry about before. Sasuke needed my help."

He smiled, but the girl wasn't facing him to see it. "No problem. Your teammate was in trouble."

She simply nodded as she listened in on the older men's conversation.

"I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way." Kaira guessed Zabuza was talking about Haku, from the sounds of it. "Unlike the useless punks who follow you around!"

That last comment snapped Kaira out of her serious mood. She was about to shout various abuse at Zabuza, but was halted as Kakashi revealed his sharingan.

_As much as I'd like to give this guy hell, I would just be distracting Kakashi right now. Come on, deceit, Kaira, deceit. I had be prepared to deceive him, it's what Kakashi has being going on about all day!_

She looked at the two older ninja as Zabuza continued to brag about the previous fight.

_Deceit. _She thought carefully. _He's probably deceiving me right now, if I think he's not paying attention to me. What is it that Kakashi always says? Pacent? Patent? No! Patience, that's it, patience. I have to wait for them to start fighting, then I'll set a little something up._

Kaira was once again dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of Zabuza's first jutsu of the fight.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

_Well, that's new._ Kaira almost rolled her eyes, but decided against it. _Should I try now...? No. Just a little longer._

As Zabuza and Kakashi faded from view, Kaira readied herself. "This is it." She murmured to herself.

"Kaira." The girl heard Kakashi call to her. "Stay close to Tazuna. Don't leave him for anything."

"I won't!" Kaira called back.

She didn't make any promises.

* * *

Kaira couldn't believe her luck when she over heard Zabuza say he kept his eyes closed. It made her plan the slightest bit easier.

And with an opponent this tough, even she knew that any advantage, no matter how small, could help her.

While Kaira had her revelation and put together the last pieces of her plan with her limited strategy skills, Kakashi attempted to figure out Zabuza's plan instead. After going through it a few times, his answer was simple.

The bridge builder.

Moments later, he heard the clang of metal, a terrified scream and a splash of water. He bolted over to protect Tazuna.

_Kaira might be weak when it comes to strength, something Zabuza has, but would she have really put up that little of a fight? No. _He thought as he reached the scene. When he looked to find the outline of Zabuza, he saw a little shadow behind him. _I thought not. She must've been extremely quick for Zabuza not to notice her get behind him. Not to mention how still she's staying. Maybe she listened more than I thought she did._

"That brat went down quickly." Zabuza said when he turned to where he heard Kakashi. "Aren't you going to help her get out the water? It's pretty cold, Kakashi."

"She can handle herself," Kakashi said as he stood defensively in front of Tazuna. He noticed Kaira's shadow slowly move into a crouch.

"How about we get on with it, then?" Zabuza said, his hands gripping his sword.

"Gladly."

It wasn't Kakashi doing the talking.

Zabuza spun round as lightening flash through the puddles, originating from a kunai being held by a certain red-headed girl. Zabuza jumped out the way - away from Tazuna. Although, now that the current of electricity was now headed towards Tazuna and Kakashi, Kaira quickly yanked the kunai from the ground, hoping it would stop the flow. After panicking because it took a few seconds to dissipate, she relaxed her muscles and turned to Zabuza.

"Jutsu one, Substitution. The only thing you'll find in the water are logs." She had a cocky grin on her face, but Zabuza couldn't see it. "Jutsu two, lightning. Just because it doesn't have a proper name, doesn't mean you should be wary of it! Ha, if Naruto and Sasuke get to show off, then I'm not gunna back down either."

After a quick sigh, she gave a quick comment to Kakashi. "And you better be impressed with that little performance, Kakashi, because I don't think I've ever been that quiet!"

"Stay focused, Kaira. You can brag later."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She turned her attention back to Zabuza. "Are you going to let me have a second round with this guy? I'm not happy with where I left it last time." Kaira asked.

Kakashi answered quickly. "That depends on how far you're going to go."

She chuckled a little before answering the man. "I haven't quite worked that bit out yet."

"We don't have much time." Kakashi said, neither of the two ninja took their eyes off Zabuza - the fact that he was letting them talk was especially worrying Kakashi. "So let me set some boundar-"

"Oh no, you don't." You could hear the annoyance in her voice. "If you let Naruto and Sasuke do they're own thing, then you're letting me. I'm not any less of a ninja than them, Kakashi. So start treating me like it. I'm gunna get on with thrashing this guy now and, since you're a Jonin, you'll know when to come in. Got it?"

After finally submitting, he let her go. "Got it."

And so it begun.

* * *

**Slam.**

Kaira's sandals pounded the floor after she landed from her previous jump. She span backwards, nearly falling over in the process, but eventually found her footing and stood firm. She panted for breath, avoiding the numerous attacks from Zabuza was harder than she initially thought. Despite all this, she had still managed to show off he best clone justu, number three of her repertoire.

_Okay, I can do this. Or, at least I have to before I lose__ from lack of energy. Doesn't this guy ever take a break? Energetic little bas-_

_Basically, this fight hasn't gone as I hoped. _Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Sasuke were against Haku - a ninja bred to be a weapon - while Kaira was facing Zabuza - an S-rank missing nin.

In Kakashi eyes, things weren't bright.

In Kaira's eyes, things were just getting started.

_This time, I'm gunna get things moving along!_

Once again, Kaira's feet hit the floor as she quickly ran towards Zabuza.

"This is getting old, kid." Zabuza said, his sword at the ready.

"So are you!" She shouted back, grinning. "You're already losing hair, where've your eyebrows gone?"

Zabuza growled, Kaira smirked, and Kakashi shook his head. _If her goal is to annoy him to death, she's got that area covered._

"You little brat." Kaira ducked underneath the swing of Zabuza's sword. She started to reach for a kunai, but if she had gotten all the way, her arm really would have been chopped off by the large blade wedging itself into the ground centimetres for the kunai pouch. Kaira jumped to the left of Zabuza.

_Here we go. _Kaira smug faced turned determined, but instantly to pure shock as she was smacked in the stomach by the flat side of Zabuza's sword, sending her flying across the bridge.

"Kaira!" Kakashi shouted, he should've known even her speed could never match Zabuza's.

Just as the Jonin was going to run and catch her, the red-head flipped in the air, her face now held a confident smirk. With the Sharingan, Kakashi saw the chakra loaded in her feet. At her height, the only thing she could land on was lower rafters of the bridge.

_But why would she want to land there? _He thought, preparing himself for whenever he had to take over for the genin, she had to be reaching her chakra limit soon.

"Thanks for that, Zabuza, I needed a bit of a boost!" She smiled a sweet - fake - smile at the man.

"You can't attack me from up there. You're stuck."

"Am not!" She lost the smile. "You actually did me a favour sending me up here, all that water down there was only slowing me down, I'm better off up here in the dry."

_So that's what she's doing. _Kakashi realised. _I should be ready, this last jutsu will use up the last of her chakra. All you have to do is control the chakra, Kaira. Stay focused._

_All I have to do is control the chakra and stay focused. It's all I have to do. Then Kakashi can take over once I've had my shot at Zabuza!_ She closed her eyes, brought chakra to her hands and finally performed the hand signs.

_Control chakra. Stay focused. Look cool._

_Oh yeah. I've so got this._

"Jutsu four. Dark Style: Dark Fire Jutsu!"

Kaira held her hands in front of her as the jet black flames erupted from her palms, roaring fast towards Zabuza.

_Yeah. I've totally got this._

Jumping off the side of the bridge, she landed within the flames circling Zabuza, one hand still controlling the jutsu. As she moved, Zabuza didn't seem to react like he did before.

_I know his eyes are closed, but..._

She quickly circled him, trying to work out what it was.

_Bingo! He can't hear me over my Dark Fire! I'm a genius._

As she thought this, Kakashi appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and almost blast the Jonin with fire too. He seemed to notice her annoyance at him, but since he had already seen Zabuza's virtual lack of all hearing along with sight, he didn't speak. After giving her a signal, Kakashi began to walk forward before a kunai zipped past both his ears.

He turned and frowned at Kaira in confusion. The red-head didn't acknowledge him, but just grinned and pointed back to a now very agitated Zabuza.

A very agitated Zabuza with a slice on his cheek. A cheek that previously had bandages on it.

Kakashi turned back to the girl who was biting her non-occupied hand to stop herself bursting out with laughter. The man rolled his eyes.

Kaira's laughing stopped when the fire from her hand died for a second before restarting. And again.

_She's at her limit, I have to take over now. _Kakashi thought.

_Okay, I've had as much pay back as my chakra will let me have, finish him Kakashi!_

Kakashi gave her another signal, and the two jumped out from the loud circle of dark flames and Kaira quickly closed the ring tightly on Zabuza, halting his movement and giving him a burn when he did. As pleased as Kaira was with her jutsu, it was utterly tiring her out.

Kakashi moved into position and gave the girl one last look. With two creased eyes, Kaira didn't need to see the mouth to know he was smiling at her. After a moments hesitation, she grinned back.

She released her jutsu.

* * *

There were many places a ninja could relax after a battle.

But Kaira thought watching her sensei fight was by far the best.

There had been one interruption, an explosion of orange came from where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, but Kaira brushed it off as a Fireball Jutsu with a bit too much power.

Kakashi's fight with Zabuza was fierce, but it had to be the coolest thing Kaira had ever seen - after all, she was unconscious for the battle on the lake. Kakashi had the upper hand, and Zabuza was on the ropes.

Well, on the dogs was a better way of describing it. Kakashi's summoning of ninja hounds had him trapped, and he fired up his Chidori.

Kaira couldn't help but grin.

_That is so awesome! His chakra's so strong, I can even see it. Zabuza's a goner._

"Chidori!" Kakashi called out as he ran towards Zabuza.

But Kaira could only watch with wide eyes as the scene unfolded.

...

And she could only stare at the blood that coated Haku's chest. And Kakashi's hand. And Zabuza's face.

"No... No way..."

Kaira had never liked Haku, and had never even known the guy until today.

But she couldn't stop her whole body trembling as Kakashi lay the lifeless, bloody body on the ground.

She looked horrified at the sight, she bit her hand to try and stop herself shaking.

"Kaira."

A voice broke her out of her trance and she tore her eyes from Haku to see her familiar, orange teammate.

"N-N-Naruto." She only just realised as she spoke how close to crying she was.

"It's okay."

To her surprise, the boy drew her into a hug, feeling as well as seeing her shaking.

"Thank you." Without thinking, she returned it quickly to try and calm herself down.

The boy chuckled a little. "You looked like you needed one." He smiled.

"I-I just..." She didn't really know what to say. "I've just never seen anyone die before. And, and, the blood..."

"I know."

_At the start of all this, all they did was fight. But now look at them. _Tazuna smiled. _There's hope for 'em yet._

After breaking the hug and seeing Zabuza and Kakashi fight for a minute, Kaira came to a big realisation.

"Naruto." She said firmly, her previous confidence returned.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell is Sasuke?"

He looked away from the girl. "I..."

"Naruto!" She grabbed his shoulder. "Now."

He turned back to her and, after a few seconds, looked her in the eye, his own blue ones now sad. "He, he saved me... But..."

Kaira didn't need to question him any further. "Stay with Tazuna."

She ran.

* * *

Standing alone in front of Sasuke's body was something Kaira wasn't prepared to do.

But there she was.

And he wasn't moving.

And he wasn't breathing.

But he was cold. So cold.

She had lost track of how long she had been standing there, ignoring everything that had been going on behind her completely.

"No." Kaira knelt by his head and stared. "I'm not. I'm not gunna cry over a dumb, stupid ass of an Uchiha."

She didn't believe her own words.

Naruto was probably watching her from wherever he and Tazuna had ended up, but she was beyond caring.

She felt Sasuke's pulse.

There was none.

"Of course there isn't, Kaira. Don't kid yourself."

Her hand moved to his shoulder, where a needle was stuck out. Wrapping her fingers around the cold metal, she gently pulled it out, trying not to damage Sasuke's clothing. She moved to the other shoulder and did the same.

Quickly, she found herself frantically taking out every needle on him, tears building up in her eyes. After she threw the last needle away, she stared at his face.

"What am I doing? Sat here staring. He's... He's..."

The tears finally streamed down her face and she sobbed. They dripped on Sasuke's face, and wiped away a little blood.

_Dead._

"Kaira."

She blinked.

"Why are you crying?" A voice croaked out. "You're making my eyes sting."

She flung her head away from his body and stared in shock.

"I'm... I'm not crying! " She tried to wipe her tears away. "Y-You're alive!?"

"Well," His face look tired. "What does it look like?" He paused. "And you are crying."

She continued to wipe her face but laughed. "You temporarily die, and the first thing you do is argue with me?" She grinned. "You're such an ass, Sasuke."

"And you're an idiot." He tried to sit up by himself, but struggled, so Kaira gave him a helping hand. "How's Naruto?"

"I dunno much of what happened. He was shaken up a bit, and told me you saved him. And he hugged me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kaira gave him a quick glare. "Hey! Not like that! I was shaken up too, you know."

"If you say so." As Kaira struggled to help Sasuke to his feet, he seemed to have a realisation. "Where's the masked ninja?"

Kaira froze. "I-... Erm..."

Sasuke could guess what state the other ninja was in. "Did Naruto do it?"

She shook her head. "Kakashi's chidori. I think he was protecting Zabuza. There's kinda, loads of... There was a lot of..."

"Blood?" Sasuke finished her sentence for her.

After seeing Kakashi being 'killed' on the way here, having her arm half cut off on the first fight, watching Haku's brutal death and seeing her teammate dead, Sasuke figured this was just about the girl's limit for one mission. She wasn't used to any of this.

She lowered her head. "Yeah. Blood."

After getting in a position to hold Sasuke up and walk at the same time, the two slowly made their way over to the others.

"Woah."

Kaira looked up to see the crowd of thugs at the end of the bridge, and a very short man stood at the front. Come to think of it, why was he running away?

"That must be Gato." Sasuke said.

They saw why he was running. "And he must've gotten Zabuza mad." Kaira finished.

A lot happened next.

Zabuza - who looked like he was finally near defeat - swiftly took care of Gato.

"Just don't look at Haku." Sasuke whispered to Kaira as they got nearer to the scene. She looked surprised, but smiled a 'Thanks'.

From a distance, they saw Zabuza collapse to the ground, various ninja tools protruding from his back.

"Even if he was bad, I'll admit, he fought well." Kaira commented.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi picked him up and lay Zabuza by Haku.

No words were spoken between the two genin. None were needed.

Through the clouds, the sun shone.

Nothing much happened, until Kakashi turned and smiled at Sasuke and Kaira, but apparently left Naruto to notice them himself.

Then, Kakashi waved them to the side.

"Huh?"

Sasuke and Kaira turned around to see Inari and many other villagers approaching.

"We should probably get out the way."

"Yeah."

Inari waved to the two, and Kaira waved back and mouthed 'Go for it!' at the boy. He simply grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

_Ha ha, that reminds me of a certain teammate of mine._

Eventually, the thugs were chased away by the villagers, while Sasuke and Kaira stood a the side of the bridge.

It took Kaira going up to Naruto and hitting him round the head for him to notice Sasuke.

He stood, staring wide eyed at the boy before shouting the village down in glee. Sasuke merely shook his head in annoyance.

Kaira sighed. "Somehow, I don't think dog walking can live up to this."

* * *

Okay, not the best ending, but it is 2:20 in the morning in England! So, I want some sleep.

There. Done. Land of Waves Arc OVER. I made it far too long.

Did you like the POV's? Originally, there was some Kakashi in there, but I thought it was too terrible so I re-did it. I don't think I did Sasuke too well, the little that I did of him that is. I'm going to try some Naruto POV, but I might just avoid first person - it's not my style. However, if you liked it, please REVIEW so I know. After all, I want you to enjoy, so you have to let me know!

I think that's all I have to say, so thank you for reading!

Please follow, favourite or review, I know I can improve and would love to hear your thoughts/advice.

Thanks

Cobalt Flame.


	10. Powerful New Rivals

I'm back with chapter 11!

I should probably do a disclaimer, since I always forget.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own only my OC Kaira.

**Little warning** - Kaira's does swear a little bit here, but only once or twice.

* * *

Kaira's previous assumption was correct.

No matter how funny Naruto was when getting blown up, dog walking still couldn't live up to the mission in the Land of Waves.

The same applied for any weed picking or rubbish collecting missions that were thrown Team 7's way.

As they walked back from another D-rank assignment, tensions were high.

Having to have Kaira and Sasuke hold him up, naturally, Naruto was not pleased.

"As funny as that was, Naruto, can you not fall off a waterfall next time?" Kaira sniggered.

Sasuke smirked too. "Yeah, you really are just one big problem."

Naruto snarled and pulled away from his teammates grip. "Sasuke!" He bellowed rushing forward as Sasuke walked on casually

Until someone grabbed him by the collar. "Knock it off, Naruto." The boy recognised Kaira's annoyed voice. "Save it for later."

"But, but, Kaira! I thought you hated him too!" He whined.

"There is a big difference between hating someone and wanting to beat them to a pulp, Naruto!" She shouted at him. "Like right now, I don't hate you, but I want to strangle you anyway."

"That's not fair, we're supposed to be on the same side!"

"I'm not on anybody's side. I'm on my own side, and I wanna beat both of ya!"

Kakashi sighed. "I guess we're not making much progress with teamwork, huh?"

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. "That's right, our teamwork's all messed up, and it's all because of you, Sasuke. You think you're better than everyone else?"

"Not everyone." Sasuke said, not even turning to look Naruto in the eye. "Just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are, it's a fact." The boy finally turned around. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."

"Uh, you two are so full of yourselves." Kaira huffed, and crossed her arms. "Get a grip."

Sasuke sent her a glare too, which she gladly returned.

_Those three are getting along worse than before, if that's even possible. _Kakashi shook his head.

The three growled at each other. Kakashi decided to stop things before they went any further. "Alright guys, let's call it a day. You can fight each other another day. Besides, I have to hand in the report of the mission."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Sasuke turned and walked away.

"Oh, yes. Before I forget. Kaira, I'd like you to meet me at the training ground at six o'clock tonight to continue work on your jutsu."

Kaira snapped out of her bad mood. "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about that! I'll be there at eight."

Sasuke turned around once more. "You're teaching her a new jutsu?"

"Yes, I am. Now, I thought I just said six?"

"Hey, wait, what about me and Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"You did, but you're always late!" Kaira shrugged, ignoring the boys.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted. "That's not fair!"

"So what? Kakashi promised me that he'd help me with my lightning jutsu back in the Land of Waves. What wouldn't be fair is if he didn't keep his promise." Kaira finally acknowledged the two boys.

"What are we supposed to do while she's getting special training?" Sasuke questioned Kakashi.

"Maybe me and Sasuke want an awesome jutsu too!"

"Oh, what, so you're on "Sasuke's" side now?" Kaira mimicked the blonde.

"Relax, you three. Sasuke, Naruto, I will have the chance to train you as well. But Kaira's right, I did promise her." Kakashi said, trying to stop the impending fight. _The boy's think I'm doing this out of favouritism, but it's quite the opposite. Sasuke inherited his strength from the Uchiha clan, and Naruto has the Nine-Tails. Kaira's clan has very few strong members - and she isn't one of them. I'm not doing it because I think she's the strongest, I'm doing it because she's the weakest. She'll need the extra training to keep up with them both._

"No fighting. I'll see you all later."

And with that, Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Kaira twizzled round on her heels, but gave the boys one last smirk. "That last part was true, but it would have been a shame to stop now after we've been training for the past five days. See you!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelled.

"I said - see you!"

And with that, Kaira disappeared with her own little puff of smoke.

But the boys heard one last yell from a distance.

"Kakashi taught me that too!"

* * *

_Fake rocks, what's up with that?_

Naruto was staring at the cardboard rocks before him. After running back and forth a few times, he shouted at the so-called stone.

"That's the worst disguise of all time, there's no such thing as square rocks!" He put his hands on his hips. "It's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again!" A muffled voice came from within the disguise. "You're slick, Boss, just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!"

The box glowed before exploding into colour, revealing Konohamaru and two other children and coughing on the floor.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys." Konohamaru complained. After glancing up at Naruto, the three striked a pose.

The little girl was up first. "I'm Moegi - the sassiest kunoichi in pre-school. Check me out!"

Next up was the boy in a blue jacket. "I love algebra, call me Udon!"

And, finally, there was Konohamaru himself. "And I'm the number one ninja in the village - Konohamaru. And when we're together,"

The three chouted together. "We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!"

Unimpressed, Naruto held his hands behind his neck. "Yeah, I knew it was you, Konohamaru." He noticed their heads. "Hey, what are those things, those goggles your wearing on your head?"

"You used to wear them, right, remember?" Konohamaru giggled. "So we're copying you!"

Naruto sighed. "So, did you want something?"

"He's just trying to be cool." Konohamaru whispered to Udon.

"You know what we want." Moegi stepped forward. "Aren't you busy now?"

Naruto grinned and pointed to himself. "I have to train - believe it!"

"What?" Konohamaru yelled at the blonde. "But you promised that you would play ninja with us today! Come on."

Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, did I say that?"

_Uh, if I say yes, these kids will keep bugging me all day. I'll never get any training done!_

"Sorry, you three, but I can't play ninja because I have to be a ninja! And my ninja mission today is to train."

"You're making that up just to avoid us, Naruto!" Konohamaru shouted.

He began to run at Naruto, who easily saw it coming and decided to at least play along for a little while. Sprinting in the other direction, he could hear the small child's delight at the game. However, much to Konohamaru's dismay and confusion, Naruto suddenly came to a halt. Not being able to stop, Konohamaru carried on running before tripping over and landing right at someone's feet.

And this someone wasn't friendly.

"Do you need something?"

The person was dressed in black, and his hat had pointed ear type-things - which his headband was built into. His face had purple markings all over it and he carried some kind of bandaged box on his back. There was a girl behind him, who had her blonde hair in four short ponytails and wore a white dress with a red belt. Her headband was around her neck and on her back, she had a large fan.

Both of them looked highly irritated by Konohamaru.

The scene quickly escalated and Konohamaru was being held up by his scarf in no time.

"So, does this hurt, punk?"

The blonde spoke up with a stern voice. "Put him down, Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later."

"H-hey, you two, I'm sorry, this was my fault." Naruto stuttered. "Don't take it out on him."

When he got no response, Naruto made himself louder. "You better take your hands off him right now!"

Kankuro grinned. _So these are the Leaf Village's genin._

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks, huh?"

Konohamaru winced.

In a flash, the boy was skidding across the floor after being dropped violently, Kankuro's arm now occupied with someone else.

"Some of these _punks _have more bite than others."

Kankuro smirked. "Finally, someone who can have a little fun. And who might you be?"

"Kaira Akiyama of the Leaf Village.

Kaira's face was serious for once, which surprised Naruto. "Don't underestimate the Leaf Village, outsider.

Konohamaru quickly scuttled away as the scene continued. Kaira held a kunai at Kankuro's arm, whose hand grabbed her wrist.

"Mind if I ask who the person attacking little defenceless children in our village is? I think I missed the introduction."

"The name's Kankuro, and that's Temari."

"And why are you here? I'm not fond of trespassers, with permission or not, who start fights with tiny kids."

"We have permission to be here." Temari said. "But I'm afraid Kankuro doesn't listen when I say to leave people alone. I'm staying out of this."

"Whatever, looks like it's just you and me, Red-Head."

"Guess so, Kitty-Head."

The two exchanged glares for a minute before Kankuro reached for his back.

Temari looked surprised. "You're seriously going to use that for a fight like this?"

"Yeah, so what. Maybe I should show this girl how to simmer down a little."

"Bring it, Kitty." Kaira smirked after she got herself another annoyed stare.

"Oh, I will."

He flung the bandaged package round to the front of him as Kaira swiftly hopped out the way, and moved his fingers up and down as the bandages unwound themselves.

_Who the hell is this guy? _Kaira frowned as she put away her kunai and readied a jutsu if needed.

As the bandages were just about removed, Kaira saw a large wooden contraption emerge.

_What is that? Is it... a... a... _

She stared at it a little more, much to Kankuro's amusement, before realising what it was.

"A puppet?!"

"Took you long enough." You could hear the smugness in his voice as he lifted his hands and the puppet raised with it.

As his fingers moved, the puppet rushed forward towards Kaira. The girl easily dodged it, jumping over the top, only to have to slide underneath the puppet as soon as she landed.

As the puppet drew a knife, Kaira struggled to get up in time, but managed to swerve out the way and block the knife with a kunai.

"Not bad evasive skills, Red-Head." Kankuro said, a cocky smirk still painting his face.

_I would respond, but I'm really not sure what evasive means._ She panted as she thought. _Only one good thing for wood - puppet or not._

_And that's burning!_

"Let me show you a little trick of my own. Dark Style: Dark-"

Her jutsu was cut off as two rocks came flying into her head and the back of Kankuro's.

"Sasuke - you bastard! That was gunna be and amazing counter attack!" She said as she threw her hands in the air. "I didn't need your help!"

Sasuke was sat on the branch of a nearby tree, one of his legs stretched out. He was tossing one last rock up in the air. "You shouldn't start fights with outsiders. It just causes trouble."

Kaira shook her head. _He's still a bastard. A cocky one too._

It was Kankuro's turn to be annoyed. Turning round, he growled at Sasuke in annoyance.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league."

Kaira was unamused. "That's pretty much what I said before, you know."

"Oh great, another Leaf ninja to tick me off."

Sasuke lifted his arm up and crushed the rock in his hand effortlessly. "Get lost."

In the background, Konohamaru criticised Naruto for being as cool as either of his teammates.

_Argh, Sasuke, you're always trying to make me look bad in front of everyone. And Kaira thinks I couldn't do it either! _Naruto thought angrily.

Just as Kankuro was going to invite Sasuke to join his and Kaira's fight, he was interrupted by another new face.

"Kankuro, back off."

Kaira stared wide eyed at the newcomer - who happened to be stood upside down on a branch near Sasuke's.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The other red-head continued.

Kankuro smiled sheepishly. "Erm, hey, Gaara."

_This guy's good. None of us even noticed him go there, he was silent._

"Hey, you!" Kaira yelled up to Gaara. "Who are you, and what do you think you you three are doing in our village?"

The boy stared at her for a moment and she wasn't sure whether it was hateful or not. Kankuro and Temari shot her a warning glare, but it was ignored.

"I am Gaara of the Desert. We are here for the chunin exams from the Village Hidden in the Sand." To everyone's surprise, Gaara was then surrounded by swirling sand, before appearing on the ground by his teammates.

"I apologize for Kankuro's actions. Were you injured?"

"No, not at all." Then, slowly, Kaira nodded. "Apology accepted."

_His eyes, I don't like the look of them._

As Temari and Kankuro turned to walk away, Sasuke jumped down to Kaira's side.

"You." Gaara said, his eyes moved from Kaira to Sasuke. "I am curious about you. What is your name?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a silence before Gaara spoke again.

"And you, the girl who fought Kankuro, who are you."

"Kaira Akiyama - me and Sasuke are teammates."

Naruto ran forward to join in. "So am I. Hi there, I bet you all want to know who I am!"

"I couldn't care less."

* * *

Team 7 was once again on a bridge waiting for Kakashi.

Even though Kaira, after all the training she'd had with Kakashi, had gotten used to him being late and arrived late herself, she still ended up wait half an hour.

After the incident with the Sand Ninja, the three had once again gone there own way before being called by Kakashi the next day.

"Hey, good morning everyone."

Kakashi appeared on top of a pillar on the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life!"

"You liar!" Naruto yelled.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams. All three of you."

Kakashi held three forms in his hand.

"These are the application forms." He held his hand out as Sasuke, Naruto and Kaira each took one.

"This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait till next year."

"Alright!"

It didn't take long for Naruto to start yelling in excitement.

"Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" Naruto ran to the Jonin and threw his arms around the man's neck and spun around, ignoring Kakashi's protests.

"Do I even need to ask if you're in, Sasuke?" Kaira asked after she finished giggling at Naruto.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"You don't."

* * *

I stayed up late again to get this finished. Once I get into writing, I can't stop!

Please review with any thoughts, I really like to hear anything you have to say.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	11. Stage One: The Written Exam

I'm back with 12!

And guess what I remembered!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Kaira belongs to me!

Oh yes, and I thought I should also mention - because Kaira replaced Sakura, I moved her to Team 8 with Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Originally, she was going to be in Ino's team because of their rivalry, but I didn't want to mess up the Ino-Shika-Cho thing. So, yeah, remember that for this chapter!

Once again, Kaira swears a little here.

* * *

Kaira was having a weird day.

Being chased by a ninja, whose village symbol she couldn't remember, wasn't her idea of fun. The fight had gone on over the rooftops of civilian houses, meaning she nearly tripped over many tiles and had to keep her jutsu to a minimum. After hitting him with an electrified kunai, the ninja disappeared, annoying the red-head to no end.

Once she had gotten bored of looking for the man - which didn't take long - Kaira went for a walk around the forest to see if either of her teammates were there.

She didn't find them, but despite it now being late, the girl carried on through the woods. After awhile, she heard three voices and the sound of kunai hitting a tree.

_Is that Sasuke? But who is he with? I don't think Naruto would be training at this time._

"Did you hear?"

_That wasn't Sasuke._

"We're gunna have rookies at the exam - first year genin. That has not happened in five years."

_Awesome! We're making history!_

"No way." A female voice took over as Kaira jumped to a tree so she could take a look at who she was spying on. Although she didn't get the best view, she comfirmed they weren't enemies and listened. "I bet it's just some Jonin trying to boost their egos."

_Hey! I'm totally a genin!_

The male voice took over again. "No, there is more to the story than that. Three of them are from Kakashi's squad."

_That's me! _Kaira grinned as she realised the boy was talking about her, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Interesting." A new voice spoke up, a boy's.

"Not very." The girl said, shooting another kunai at the tree, making Kaira jump.

Kaira frowned. _I'm interesting!_

"Either way, it's too bad for them." The second boy said, before looking up to the tree Kaira was in. She was sure he couldn't see her, though.

"I know you're there."

Apparently, he could.

His words surprised Kaira, making her wobble on the branch she was on. Obviously going to fall, Kaira did her best to make it look like she meant to do it.

The only way she could think of was to stand upside down on the tree, her hair falling off her shoulders.

"I'm from Kakashi's squad, you know."

She tried her best to sound serious because after falling off the tree, she wanted to make a good impression.

The other two ninja turned to face her as well. "You and your teammates must be skilled, then. Kakashi does not take many students." The boy in a green training suit said, smiling.

The girl was next. "That doesn't give you the right to spy on us."

"I apologise. I didn't come here with the intention to spy."

Kaira held back a grin. _I sound like Sasuke!_

"What is your name?" The first, bushy-browed boy asked.

"Kaira Akiyama. And yours?"

"I am Rock Lee," He then gestured the boy below him, who was leaning against a tree with a target covered in kunai above his head. "This is Neji, and Tenten." He finally said the girl's name.

"How old are you and your teammates?" Neji asked the girl. Looking around, Kaira noticed a lot of the trees had targets on them too - many of them had been hit dead on the centre.

"Twelve." She answered. "Are you three taking the exams as well?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. But we aren't rookies, like you."

Kaira's cool persona began to fade. "Just because we lack experience, doesn't mean we are not capable of taking the exams."

"We never said you couldn't" Tenten took over the conversation. "But you're gunna have a rough time."

Kaira leant up and grabbed the branch with her arm, and flipped back round the right way before dropping to the ground - trying to be as graceful as she could. "How do you know - have you taken the exam previously?"

"No, but we've been told how hard it is by our sensei. I'll pass on a tip, because you're new to all this." She continued. "Don't make ninja from other villages mad. It's likely that they've taken the exams many more times than you, so bugging them and thinking you know best will just start a fight before the exam even starts."

"I'll remember that." Kaira nodded, but Tenten's words just left more questions in her head.

The older girl sighed. "Good. The last thing we need is cocky rookie's making everything harder."

"I should be leaving now." Kaira decided she should leave, before she ran out of long words to make herself sound clever. "I am supposed to meet my teammates for some last minute preparation for the exam tomorrow." She lied.

"Good luck to you and your team." Lee called before she left.

"You too." Before she left, Neji had one last thing to say to her.

"I can tell you're faking your personality."

_Dammit. He's good. _

She contemplated on what to say.

"Ha ha, you got me." She turned with a grin, holding her hands up. Neji shook his head. "See ya tomorrow at the exams!" After giving the three a quick wave, a stupid grin still on her face, she turned and jumped away.

When she reached a clearing, she stood for a moment before noticing who was there.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke!"

He turned around as she stepped forward where there was no branch. She fell to the floor, bumped her head and swore under her breath.

After she recovered, Kaira looked up to see a confused Sasuke cocking an eyebrow, questioning her sudden presence.

"Yeah, I don't wanna act like you anymore."

* * *

After meeting up with Sasuke and Naruto the next day, the three went off to hand in their registration forms. They climbed up to the third floor of the building, where a large crowd had gathered around room 301.

As Team 7 pushed through the people, Kaira noticed the three she had met the night before - Tenten and Lee were already on the floor.

"Hi, you three." She sent them a confused frown. "Why are you on the floor? I thought you guys were all tough about the exams!"

"Those two won't let us through!" Tenten complained, pointing at the two ninja blocking the door.

Naruto gave Kaira a questioning look, and he didn't need to speak. "I met these three last night." Kaira said, but didn't explain much more.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Both of you, step aside and let me through."

"And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

There were murmurs from behind, and Naruto and Kaira looked at each other before moving their attention back to Sasuke. While the two ninja spoke, Kaira held out her hand to Tenten, who smiled and took the red-heads hand to get up. Afterwards, she helped Lee.

"Well, well, you noticed the genjutsu."

"I doubt either of my teammates noticed it - but you can't hide it from me."

When Sasuke finished, the number above the door swirled, and changed to 201.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones." The ninja on the right said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "You noticed an illusion. Now, let's see how you deal with this!"

The ninja shouted at the end before jumping up in the air and aiming a kick towards Sasuke - who prepared himself to return it.

But, before the hit landed, there was a flash of green, which revealed Lee standing in the middle of the two - holding there feet.

_That was so fast! Where did his bruises go? _Kaira thought.

_He stopped my kick? That's some chakra he's got in his arm._ Thought Sasuke.

As Neji and Tenten stepped forward to scold Lee for whatever reason, Kaira felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kaira, what's going on here? Why was Sasuke in a fight?"

Kaira sighed. _Of course that's what she's thinking about. _

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yes, yes, hi - what happened with Sasuke?" Kaira turned around to see her pink-haired friend stood impatiently with her hands on her hips. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were stood a few metres behind. She gave a little wave to them, which Hinata returned.

"Oh, there were just two ninja blocking the door, and there was a genjutsu as well, but Sasuke and Lee dealt with it."

"Ah," Sakura smiled. "I thought I noticed a genjutsu."

Kaira turned back to her teammates. What she didn't expect to see, however, was a starry-eyed Lee, gazing at Sakura.

And when Sakura herself noticed, Kaira couldn't help but giggle at her response.

"Ha! Play nice, Sakura!" Kaira winked.

Lee walked over to the two girls. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" He asked the pink-haired girl.

"Erm, yes?"

He held a thumbs up. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life."

Kaira burst out laughing and ran behind Naruto in case Sakura decided to hit her.

"Her face!" Kaira giggled. "Priceless!"

She stopped laughing when she saw Sakura's newly devious expression. "Sorry, Lee, but I think it wouldn't be right for me to go out with you. You should ask Kaira! She was so impressed when you stopped the fight."

Sakura winked to the red-head as Lee turned to her. "Play nice - Kaira!" She smiled wickedly.

Naruto found this funny too, and moved out the way so Lee could see his teammate.

"Erm, erm. Hi there, um, Lee..."

"Kaira, is this true? So, would you like to go on a date with me instead?" Lee beamed.

"I... Err..." Kaira struggled to come up with an excuse. "Well, you see..."

Sasuke shook his head as Kaira rambled out an excuse. "Idiots."

"- and that's why I can't go out with you!" Kaira finished, and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"I see. Perhaps another time!" Lee smiled.

"Erm, yeah."

"I will see you all later, then!" The boy finished, and turned away to see his teammates. Kaira breathed a sigh of relief and swore under her breath at Sakura.

When Kaira saw Sasuke talking to Neji, and Naruto seemingly lost in his thoughts, Kaira went to talk to the other rookie team.

When Sasuke had finished, he called her and Naruto to leave.

"Come on, you two, let's go."

* * *

This day was weirder than the one before.

Even after leaving to hand in their application forms, trouble still seemed to follow Team 7.

This time, in the form of Rock Lee.

After Naruto was flung into a wall, and Sasuke was beaten in a game of speed, despite his new found Sharingan - at which point Kaira had a tantrum and started sulking. She came out of her sulk in time to stop Sasuke crashing to the floor and pick up Naruto from his collapsed position.

"Even if you're stronger than Naruto and Sasuke right now, doesn't mean you can throw them about like that!" Kaira shouted at Lee.

But he was a little pre-occupied.

By a turtle.

_A fucking turtle._

Kaira face palmed.

"Alright, that's enough, Lee!" The turtle shouted.

_A turtle that fucking talks. I'm going insane._

Lee and the turtle's conversation continued. Kaira shook her had and blinked.

"Nope, this is really happening."

Sighing, she helped Sasuke to his feet. "Get it together, Sasuke. We have to go hand in our registration. You can challenge this guy again later."

Naruto ran over to Kaira and Sasuke, and began ranting about the turtle.

Then, there was an explosion of smoke from the turtle, and what seemed to be an older version of Lee struck a pose on top of the it.

"Hey! What's shakin'? How ya doin' everybody?"

Kaira grabbed hold of Naruto and Sasuke's arms.

"We're leaving. Now."

* * *

Once Team 7 had escaped the turtle filled room, they received a small speech from Kakashi - who said how proud he was of them and how far they had come.

And with that, he stepped aside and let them go through the doors to the exam.

What they weren't expecting was a room full of hot-headed, impatient ninja waiting to take the exams.

"Well, shit." Kaira said bluntly. "Looks like the whole world and his mother came to the exams."

As she scanned the room, hey grey eyes locked on to a pair of foam green ones.

_Gaara._

She thought.

_What's wrong with him? His eyes..._

Apparently, Sasuke noticed the two's staring contest, and quickly yanked her arm to get her attention.

"Don't stare at that guy. Something's off about him." He said under his breath.

"I'm well aware of that - I don't need you to baby-sit me, Uchiha." She hissed back, crossing her arms in a huff while Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke, where've you been?" A high-pitched voice cried.

Ino jumped on his back.

_What is it with those two? It's all about Sasuke, I'm right here! _Kaira thought, a scowl on her face. After this, Kaira gave a quick hello to the other members Team 10, before she turned back to the team from the Sand.

Gaara had stopped paying attention to her, but she didn't particularly care.

Of course, the male red-head was stood with his other teammates, Temari and 'Kitty-Head'.

_Hey look, Kitty's back. _Kaira smirked at the boy, who sent her a glare, after which Temari gave him a whack round the head, which nearly made Kaira burst out laughing.

_I wanna fight all three of them. Especially Gaara, but Sasuke's already got his eye on him. Maybe I can get away with it outside the exams. _Her eyes happened to meet _his_ again.

_But... What's wrong with me? That look he's giving me, it's looks..._

_Like he wants to kill me. And everyone in this room._

"Kaira!"

Naruto's voice made her jump.

"Huh? What?"

"You looked kinda distant there."

She tried to act normal again. "Whatever, aren't I allowed to think?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come meet Kabuto!"

She turned around, to see all the rookie genin, who she hadn't even noticed arrive. "Oh, hey guys!"

Naruto dragged her over to a grey-haired ninja with glasses. "And this is Kaira, my other teammate!" Naruto said, who must have introduced Sasuke first.

"Nice to meet you." Kabuto smiled.

"You too."

"So you guys are the rookies? You're in for a rough ride, then."

"Why?" Shikamaru complained. "You said before that you've tried the exam seven times - is it really that hard?"

_Seven times? Wow._

"Don't lose hope. Here, maybe I can help you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out cards - Ninja Info Cards.

Kabuto went on to explain how they worked and eventually asked if any of the rookies needed information on anyone else.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Kaira butted in, which earnt her a glare.

"Gaara of the Desert! He has red hair and id from the Village Hidden in the Sand. That enough?"

"Plenty." Kabuto said. "But you're no fun, knowing they're names makes it easy."

"While you're at it, there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village."

Kabuto swiped at the cards, picking two up.

Kaira and Sasuke waited impatiently.

Rock Lee was first. Sasuke got what he wanted to know, but Kaira wasn't interested and Naruto had no idea what was going on in the first place.

Then came Gaara. There was barely any information on him, which confused and frustrated both Kaira and Sasuke.

"But there is this." Kabuto said. "He completed every mission given to him - even a B-rank - without a scratch left on him."

_He's better than I thought he'd be. I have to watch out._

The group talked a little more afterwards, but then an older man stepped into the room.

It was time to start the Chunin exam.

* * *

Just her luck.

_Well, balls._

A written test.

_I am so screwed._

Kaira sat a few rows from the back, so she could see both Sasuke and Naruto, but neither could see her.

In fact, she had a pretty good view of the whole room.

The proctor of the exams listed all the rules.

_No cheating, no asking questions, if you miss out a question, you lose marks, you start with all the marks... I can't remember them all!_

"Begin!" Ibiki - the proctor - called out, and everyone turned over their papers.

At first glance, Kaira didn't know how to answer a single question.

_Okay... Cheating it is!_

_..._

_But how? If Sasuke can't answer, he has that stupid Sharingan. I'm not sure how Naruto would, but Hinata's next to him. If he does it smartly, he could copy her somehow. But me? I don't know how I'm going to do this._

_I really don't._

* * *

**Kaira's POV**

I can't do this. I don't want to let Sasuke or Naruto down, but I have no way of answering any of these questions and I have no way of cheating.

I have five chances.

I have half the time left.

I have got to do this.

Resting my head on my hands, I tried to think.

This isn't working.

Looking down at Naruto, I realised he wasn't doing too well either. Had he even worked out he had to cheat? I don't think many of us have a choice.

With a test this hard, what other options do I have?

I looked around, most people near me covered their tests with their hands, and the only people who didn't were too far away.

Come on, Kaira. You know plenty of jutsu. Can't even one of them help?

Dark Fire burns stuff. That won't help. Or will it? No, of course not.

Lightning electrocutes stuff. I don't think that will help, either.

Wait!

If I give the person next to me a quick shock, that could make them move!

Can't it? Well, it'll have to.

And then, I can look at their paper.

No, the ninja watching us will see. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if someone else will cheat.

But what if we really aren't supposed to? What if it's just me?

I sighed.

I guess I'll just have to find out.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Alright! Listen up - here's the tenth and final question."

Ibiki broke the tense silence.

With the Sharingan, Sasuke had answered every question.

With her lightning and sneaky looks when someone else had the watching ninja's attention, Kaira had answered about four and a half questions. Although, she wasn't happy about it. Someone near her had realised what she was doing, and had stared at her to see when she did it again.

Unfortunately for them, it was considered cheating and he and his team were all sent out.

_Because of me. _Kaira thought sadly.

Naruto had completed none of his test.

He trembled with nerves. _Here we go, everything's riding on this one._

"But, before I give you the tenth question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

_Not more!_ Kaira mentally slapped herself. She heard the door open, and a familiar face walked in.

_Hey, I never even noticed Kitty-Head leaving._

"Take your seat, you just in time." Ibiki said before continuing. "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

_The test is bad enough, how can I be scared by the rules? _Kaira thought.

"Very well, then. Rule number one: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

_That's what Kakashi said._ Kaira thought._ But then, before we came in here, he told us it's about all three of us. I don't think this should be different._

"Woah!" Temari called out. "So what's the catch? Let's say we decide we don't wanna do it - what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question - regardless of your answers to the other nine - you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that means, of course, both your teammates fail as well."

There were gasps and murmurs from around the room.

"Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do except the question but answer it incorrectly - you will not only fail, you will be barred from taking the chunin exam ever again!" Ibiki shouted the last part to gain everyone's shock and attention.

Ibiki went on to say that anyone who wishes to leave, should raise there hand now.

_What am I going to do!_ Kaira thought. _If I fail this, I'll have ruined chance not just for me, but for Naruto and Sasuke too. But if I quit, they'll be just as mad at me._

Kaira decided. _I'd rather them be mad at me than destroy their chances altogether._

She rose her hand.

Luckily, Naruto beat her to it.

At least he did, until he slammed it back on the table and yelled. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gunna scare me off - now way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life." He stood up to face Ibiki. ""I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Sasuke smirked. _He's completely clueless but he's still going for it. Hmph. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that._

_Well, I can't give up after that little speech. Nice job, Naruto. _Kaira smiled.

"Well then, I admire your determination. If no one else wishes to stop, then I'll move on. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you -"

"- that you all pass the first exam!"

* * *

Yey for quick updates!

Next chapter - The Forest of Death.

Please review, it is greatly appreciated and I love to hear any thoughts or advice from you guys - I know I can improve!

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	12. Stage Two: The Forest of Death

Heeeello

Thank you for the reviews, cookies to all because you guys are awesome XD Really though, much appreciated, they really motivate me to write! :D

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The boy shook his head, this was the third time Kaira had interrupted his thoughts. "What?" He hissed back to the girl.

"I think the proctor is a psycho." She whispered bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Hn." Sasuke said, before turning his attention back to Anko - the 'psycho' proctor of the second exam - as she began to speak.

"Alright, this is called the Forest of Death, and you'll soon find out why!" Anko smirked.

Naruto decided to contribute to the conversation -

In the form of wiggling his butt from side to side in a little dance, doing a squeaky impression of the older woman.

_Please say this isn't happening. _Kaira groaned.

"It's called the forest of death, and you'll soon find out why!" Naruto stood straight again, hands on hips.

_Oh, it's happening alright. _

Naruto continued to yell. "Do your worst, you're not gunna scare me away! I can handle anything."

"So," The proctor cocked her head and smiled. "Looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy."

She quickly pulled out a kunai and flung it past Naruto, the knife cutting his cheek before landing behind some grass ninja.

In a second, Anko appeared behind Naruto, scaring him half to death. Kaira would've helped him out, but she seriously doubted that the proctor would do him any serious harm before the exam.

Well, she didn't think it would go as far as death, at least...

"Tough enough to handle this?" Anko whispered in Naruto's ear. "You're not afraid, are you?" She held his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

Suddenly, the proctor pulled out yet another kunai and swung it round behind her - scaring not only Naruto but Kaira too, since she was stood virtually behind the woman.

Fortunately, the kunai was not meant for either of them.

Blinking, the red-head suddenly realised the eerie presence of a ninja stood dangerously close to Anko.

The grass ninja's creepy aura was enough to make Kaira run forward and yank Naruto from the proctor's grasp, after which she quickly dragged him back to Sasuke. He whispered a thanks and Kaira nodded back.

"It's fine. One psycho is bad enough, I don't like the idea of two." She murmured back.

Apparently, Anko was more pre-occupied with the other ninja to mind that Naruto had escaped from her.

Looking back at the scene, Kaira's eyes widened when the grass ninja rolled out their tongue, holding a kunai.

_I don't even want to know. _She shook her head before giving Naruto a light hit in the shoulder for sticking his own tongue out, trying to see if he could make his own that long.

"I was just returning your knife." The other ninja said, a slight hiss came with the words.

"Why, thank you, grass ninja." Anko replied sweetly, but a tense glaring match ensued anyway.

Anko was the first to speak. "You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." She continued as she took the kunai from the ninja's tongue, which swiftly slid away.

"My pardon."

_That voice creeps the shit out of me! _Kaira thought. _Who the hell sounds like a snake? Weirdo._

"With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm."

_Sure, you didn't._ Kaira rolled her eyes._ You looked like you were going to eat Naruto!_

The ninja turned and walked away as Anko spoke. "Likewise."

The proctor turned around herself, muttering something under her breath which Kaira couldn't hear. She turned back around and spoke to the genin.

"Before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She held up a small pile of letters. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What's the point in that?" Kaira asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility!" Anko laughed at the last part. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test."

* * *

**Kaira's POV**

I listened to some of what Anko said next.

The basic's were to get both a Heaven and an Earth scroll and make it to a tower within five days without losing any team members.

That's all I have to know.

Right?

Well, I could just ask Sasuke, he'll probably be listening.

I was handed a form by Naruto and I read it over.

I frowned. What's that?

"Hey, Sasuke!" The boy sighed as I hissed to him.

"What now?" He whispered back.

"What's a circumstance?"

He closed his eyes in annoyance. "You really don't know?"

"I dunno, like a rule?"

"No, it's a fact or condition connected to an event or action."

"Okay!"

I stared at my paper.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Normal POV**

After Anko finished explaining the rules, she left the genin to sign their consent forms. Sasuke was leant against a rock, which Kaira was lying on top of. Neither was sure where Naruto had gone, but left him to it.

While Kaira read through her paper repeatedly, Sasuke watched as some ninja hung up a curtain by a stand where they were supposed to hand in their forms.

_I see how it is - we won't know which team has which scroll. And we won't know which of the team members carries the scroll. Stealing information is really a matter of life and death. It's just like Ibiki said; Everyone is equally determined to pass._

_And all of them are my enemies._

"Hey, um, Sasuke?"

_She asks too many questions._

"What is it now?"

She sighed before continuing. "Um, do you really think we can, you know, do this?"

Sasuke turned around to look at her. She was no longer laid down on the rock, but sat up staring at the forest.

"Of course. Why do you doubt that?"

"I dunno." She wrung her fingers. "There's so many people like us. What gives us the right to win and not them?"

"It's not about who has the right." Sasuke said. "It's about who has the strength and skill to win. We have that, therefore we are capable of passing."

"Okay." She still didn't look at him.

Apparently, his words were not enough to reassure her.

He knew what could, though.

"What, did the psycho proctor really scare you?"

She blinked at him, before scowling. "No way! I'll show her, we can totally do this!"

_That did the trick. _Sasuke thought before standing up.

"Alright, everyone," A man came out from behind the curtain of the stand. "We're gunna start handing out scrolls."

Kaira glanced at Sasuke and he nodded.

"Alrighty." Kaira hopped of the rock. "Let's do this."

"Kaira, wait."

"What?"

"Where's Naruto?"

She blinked again.

"Not a clue."

* * *

After eventually finding Naruto and grabbing their Heaven Scroll, Team 7 made their way to the 12th gate.

"Believe it! I dare ya to bring it on, ninja, I'll just send it right back twice as hard!" Naruto chanted loudly.

"Woah! Calm it, Naruto. I would like to survive this, you know." Kaira shook her head at the blonde, but smiled anyway.

The ninja in front of them unlocked the gate and the chain fell to the ground. Seconds later, the proctors voice boomed.

"Alright, heads up, you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!"

The gates were swung open and the three walked inside.

First on Naruto's agenda was, of course, shouting the forest down.

"Alright - here we go guys!" The boy beamed, obviously extremely excited for the test. Kaira rolled her eyes, but let him be.

As they walked forward into the forest, screams echoed around the forest.

"Already?" Kaira murmured, looking around.

"Oh, come on." Apparently, the others had heard her anyway. "It's nothing to be scared of - it's gunna be a piece of cake!" Naruto put his hands behind his neck.

Kaira sighed, but continued to look at their surroundings. "If you say so."

Quickly, Naruto turned around and ran to a bush. "Excuse me a second, I really gotta, you know..."

The red-head of the group raised an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding me." She walked up to him and smirked, whispering in his ear like Anko had. "Naruto, if you don't go behind that bush, I will personally throw you there!"

He took the hint.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto came back.

"Aw, man, that was a lot!" He held a hand on his hip. "I wrote my whole name!"

Kaira deadpanned. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. _I honestly have nothing to say to that._

However, upon further thought, Kaira opened her mouth again, only t be cut off by Naruto flying past her into a tree.

"What the-"

She turned to see Sasuke in a defensive stance.

Kaira frowned in confusion.

"Hey, look, I like beating up Naruto as much as you do, but right now isn't the best time."

"Wow, thanks, Kaira." Naruto said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head. "But yeah, what the heck was that all abou-"

The blonde was cut off by Sasuke foot colliding with his face. Sasuke continued to aim hits at the boy, eventually sending up and over a branch before collapsing on the ground. Naruto got up once more and Sasuke made a move to attack again, but Kaira intervened. With her right hand on Naruto's shoulder and her left on Sasuke's she stopped the fight.

"Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Take a good look at him, Kaira, at his face." Sasuke took a step back. "Naruto had a cut on his face, this one doesn't.

"He is a fake." The boy continued.

Kaira smirked - now that she looked at the blonde, it made sense. "Is that so?" Her right hand gripped Naruto's shoulder so he couldn't get away. "Easily fixed."

Her left hand held a kunai which she quickly swiped across the fake's face, creating a large cut.

"There you go, now you look like Naruto!" She gave the copy a fake sweet smile. After this, she jumped back to Sasuke.

"I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test. You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right. Kaira is the only one in the team who is left handed - the real Naruto is right-handed." Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own. "Your transformation skills are worse than Naruto's - tell me who you are!"

The was a large puff of smoke, a ninja with a grey mask appeared. "Alright, you got me, so what, I'm still gunna take your scroll. Now hand it over, or else." He waved his finger. "So, which one of you has it?"

"Kaira." Sasuke said. "Go find Naruto. We need all three of us if his full team is here. Be careful."

"You got it." The girl jumped away after nodding to the boy.

"Fine then, looks like I'll just have to take you out!"

The ninja darted forward, making Sasuke jump in the air.

Quickly, the boy performed hand signs.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

Sasuke held one hand to his mouth as balls of fire burst from his mouth, all aimed at the ninja.

Unfortunately, he avoided every one of the flames. The two ninja jumped up to attack with kunai, creating small sparks, before landing the opposite sides of each other.

After jumping onto a branch, Sasuke saw Kaira finishing cutting Naruto free. When she noticed him, she shouted.

"Sasuke, that guy's the only one here! I checked, this'll be easier than we thought!"

Nodding Sasuke turned back round only to have more knives thrown at him.

"Ha, better keep your mind on the game!" The ninja yelled as Sasuke ducked under a branch and noticed what was handing from the kunai.

"A paper bomb?!" He shouted as he was pushed backwards from the blast. As he came out of the dark smoke, he landed on all fours.

"Sorry, this is one test you fail." The voice of the ninja came from behind him. "Now, hand over the scroll, or you die!"

Luckily, re-enforcements had arrived.

"Not this time!" The voice of Kaira came from above, who threw kunai directly at the enemy, which was backed up by Naruto, who launched his from the side. The ninja avoided them both, jumping to the left - away from Sasuke.

"No, you don't!" He grinned as he and Kaira landed on the ground by their other teammate.

_Well, better late than never, I guess. _Sasuke thought.

And on came the Sharingan.

_Focus my chakra._

Sasuke moved his foot above one of his teammate's kunai and it hovered underneath his sandal.

Swinging his foot around, Sasuke darted the knife at the enemy. When he avoided it, Sasuke jumped up while the ninja was distracted, using the other kunai from the ground. When it collided, the blade was plunged into the other's stomach, making him gasp in pain. When Sasuke threw the guy off him, he spoke.

"You were right, I came alone so as not to arouse suspicion."

This made Kaira grin. _Ha - I was right!_

"Big mistake." He said as he jumped away, holding his stomach painfully.

_So much for him, for now. _Sasuke thought.

Kaira however, was not so enthusiastic. _Stupid Sharingan._

* * *

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing how each of us is who we say we are, and not some imposter using a transformation jutsu." Sasuke said, sat in front of Naruto and Kaira.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, what have you got in mind, then?" Kaira questioned.

"We need a password." He began.

"What kind of password?" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke continued. "A secret one - known only to the three of us and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it - no matter what."

"Go on then, shoot." Kaira pointed a finger at him casually.

"Okay, listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be: When does a ninja strike? And the response is: A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?"

The two blinked.

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

Sasuke sighed. "You two are useless."

Of course, that made both Kaira and Naruto have a small yelling fit, which eventually lead to Sasuke taking the scroll because he thought the other two were incapable, before something hit Naruto's cheek.

"What was that?" He asked and they all stood up.

Seconds later, the three were hit with a hard gush of air - far too strong to be natural.

_This is someone's jutsu! _Kaira thought frantically, trying to figure out their next move. _What the hell do we do?_

"What is it now?"

Kaira thought she heard Sasuke shout, but she couldn't be sure over the sound of the wind. She didn't have time to reply, as they were all thrown backwards with the trees going with them.

* * *

When Kaira came back to her senses, she was alone.

Her immediate instincts told her to find her teammates - fast.

_I don't like this. It's dangerous when we are split up. Where's Sasuke? Or Naruto?_

As she dashed through the trees, she happened to notice a pair of blue sandals hiding underneath a bush.

"Sasuke!" She hissed. "That you?"

She was correct, and he jumped up. Before she could say anything, he spoke first.

"Answer the question."

_Oops._

_I may have forgotten about that._

"Erm, well, I know what the question is! When does a ninja attack? And then I have to say...Erm ... You attack when the enemy sleeps. And, and then it's-" She held on the word, obviously thinking of what to say. "And he drops his weapons. And night!"

"What about night?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I dunno - you're the one who said it!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good, that's about what I expected of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You always mix things u-"

He was cut off by Naruto stumbling through the trees.

"Hey, what's up! Are you guys okay?"

"Hold it, Naruto. Answer the question!" Kaira smirked. _Ha ha, if I had to do it, so is he!_

Naruto grinned. "Oh, sure, no problem!"

_Wait, what? He doesn't no it, does he? _Kaira's smirk faded.

"Okay, A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike!"

_Okay, even I can see something is wrong here. If I can't get it - Naruto sure as hell can't either!_

She gave Sasuke a quick look. He smirked and nodded.

_Oh yeah, I was right!_

She nodded back, and Sasuke made a move. Pulling out a kunai, he threw it at Naruto who endedup skidding on the floor to avoid it.

"What was that, you could've killed me!" Naruto shouted at the boy.

"You know, you're better than the other fake, but you still messed up." Kaira smirked.

Sasuke agreed. "Yeah, we'll give you that one. Naruto could never memorize that, or get it word for word. I'm the only one who could, there's no way Naruto or Kaira could do that - you'd have better chance teaching it to a hamster."

_As insulting as that was, I'll let it pass. _Kaira thought. _It did help me work out that this Naruto was fake!_

"Besides, the way you dodged my attack, that was definitely not a Naruto move."

_Oh. Didn't notice that part. Hey, Sasuke doesn't have to know that!_

"Give it up, whoever you are. We already know you're a fake, stop pretending!" Kaira said while crossing her arms with a satisfied grin.

Until the fake Naruto had the creepiest smile painted on his face and licked his lips. Uncrossing her arms, she realised instantly who it was.

"Aren't we the clever ones."

The voice of a snake came crawling from Naruto's mouth.

_It's him from before, and he's got Naruto somewhere!_

Kaira's face hardened into a cold glare as there was a puff of smoke.

She and Sasuke took a defensive stance as the smoke cleared.

_These exams. _Kaira thought. _The tests themselves and even the people - it's insane._

* * *

That's it for chapter 13. Definitely more of Mr Snakey Guy - his smile on Naruto's face really creeps the shit out of me, seriously - in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait until then!

Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll try to update soon. I really need to get a consistent update time, but so much random stuff goes on in my life.

I'm actually really looking forward to writing the next few chapters, I've recently got many ideas for this exam and the preliminaries!

Please review, follow, or favourite, I like to hear any thoughts or advice you have.

Thanks

Cobalt Flame


	13. Shivers and Shaking

Howdy XD

Here's chapter 14 for you lovely readers! Ooooh, I'm nice today! While I'm in the mood, have a cookie for reaching just above 20 followers.

I'm glad the last chapter went down well, and that the password thing was also liked. I aim to please, you guys!

Anyway, before I carry on being all nice and fuzzy - XD Ha ha, this is the best you're gunna get from me - here is the chapter!

* * *

_These exams. _Kaira thought. _The tests themselves and even the people - it's insane._

"Tell me, if you're teammates are really that dim-witted, why would you come up with a password they'd never be able to remember?"

"You see, it wasn't meant for them so much as for anybody who happened to be nearby trying to eavesdrop on us. So even though Kaira couldn't remember it or get it in the right order, I knew it was her. It was made as a trap - and you fell right into it." Sasuke replied.

The grass ninja removed her hat and spoke again. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped you're guard, have you? This promises to be very entertaining." She hissed, giving Kaira shivers.

_Why does she freak me out so much? This isn't normal! _Kaira shook her head. _Gotta focus._

"Sasuke!" She hissed. He ignored her, but talked to him again nonetheless. "Sasuke, he's got Naruto somewhere, we have to find him!"

"We can't just run. We have to fight." Sasuke said, quickly turning his head around to see her. "Or, at least, one of us has to. You go find Naruto."

"You really think you can do this alone? Come on, you have to be getting these creepy vibes from this guy!"

He thought for a moment, thinking about her words for a second.

"Be quick."

The girl didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

The grass ninja pulled out her Earth Scroll.

"You'd love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll, am I right?"

From the look on Sasuke's face, she was correct. His eyes widened as the woman brought it up to her mouth and wrapped her long tongue around the scroll before pushing it down into her mouth, saliva dripping of her chin, making Sasuke cringe slightly.

"Well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls." She licked her lips yet again, and moved her to her left eye, drawing it open.

"And the other will be dead."

What Sasuke felt next was numbed his body, yet he felt unbelievable pain.

He felt as if his body had been thrown back into a tree, all the air leaving his lungs in one breath.

But he stayed completely still.

He felt as if he had been launched in the air and been shot with a thousand kunai.

But he fell to the ground.

He could see all his possible deaths all at once - feeling as if he was being choked from the inside out before he collapsed on all fours and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor, shivering from head to toe.

As he fell backwards, he shakily held himself up. _Is this an illusion? No, it's more than that. Her thirst for blood... Looking in her eyes, I saw the moment of my own death! _He thought as he developed a cold sweat. _W-who is she? What is she?_

He looked around frantically - and the realization that Kaira was still gone hit him. _Of course, she couldn't find Naruto that fast. I-I have to get away from this woman._

_She's death._

Doing his best to blank out any noise coming from the grass ninja, Sasuke tried to make himself move. However, he muscles stayed locked in place.

Chanting to himself in his mind, he tried to move. It was all he had to do. Move a little. It doesn't matter how much, just move. Move away. _Move._

Finally, his eyes moved back to where the woman was, only to have his vision blocked.

As he looked up to the standing figure, he recognised the face framed by red hair.

A face which was trying to talk to him.

_Kaira._

"-ke. Sasuke!" When she finally saw him meet her gaze, she gave a little sigh of relief before crouching to his level. "Don't panic, I'm back, okay? I'm gunna take care of whoever she is until you get back on your feet. I couldn't find Naruto in time, and I heard you shout, so I came back as soon as I could."

_Plus I was terrified without you or Naruto with me. _Kaira kept that to herself.

"I-I s-shouted?"

"Yeah, you did." She stood up and turned to face the grass ninja. "It doesn't matter now. Relax a bit, you look tense." She gave him a quick wink before running to attack the woman.

_Kaira's here now. I can't let her do this on her own. If I can't, then she doesn't stand a chance either. Gotta move._

His hand moved slowly to grab a kunai and he heard Kaira shout, but he wasn't sure whether it was in pain or simply annoyance. _Just keep moving. That's it._

His hand gripped a kunai, hard enough to make his knuckles white. _Now, stand up. _

_You can do this._

* * *

_I can't do this! _

Kaira had been fighting for less than a minute, but it was already clear that - alone - she could never hope to beat the grass ninja.

After dodging another kunai and a kick - she glanced back to Sasuke, who was barely even on his feet yet.

_Sasuke, plea-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she was hit hard in the face and the stomach, making her gasp as the air went rushing from her lungs and she skidded along the floor.

_He's not even using any jutsu and I'm already down! Get it together - I need you, Sasuke! _

When she saw the boy make little progress in moving, she gritted her teeth and pulled herself off the ground, her body now coated in a thin layer of dust. She pulled out a kunai and readied herself for whatever attack was next.

_I have to stall him to give Sasuke time. I'm relying on you, get a move on!_

The woman opposite her laughed. "Still not giving up? You have to kill me to get my scroll, _sweetie_" She rolled out the last word, as if mocking Kaira. "I've already swallowed my Earth Scroll. See that kunai your holding? You'll have to cut me open - do you look forward to the blood? Do you relish with the idea of knowing you've passed, standing over my cold body?"

Kaira wasn't prepared to hear that.

It just gave her flashbacks of Haku's bloody corpse and standing of a cold, dead Sasuke.

She breathed hard and stared at the floor, but shook her head, refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of breaking her.

The grass ninja merely laughed again, the sound more sickening to Kaira's ears than the first time round. "I don't think you're ready for this, _sweetie, _let alone what's coming next." The woman's tongue slithered out her mouth yet again before grinning.

It made Kaira's blood crawl. And only had the chance to give Sasuke a quick pleading look before she was slammed into a tree, the ninja's arm at her neck, almost choking her.

"Now, now, I noticed you before, little Yukima, you should've come by for a chat. How useful for you to drop in, here."

The look on Kaira's face turned from fear, to shock, to annoyance.

"My name is not Yukima! My name is Kaira Akiyama and I have no idea who you are talking about!" She almost shouted in the woman's face, amusing her to no end.

"I see, I see. It seems this is a little mishap then, _sweetie_. However, you do act like you know Yukima, but no matter. You're still from the same clan. You might not be the person I wanted to try this on, but it's close enough. I would just leave it to my assistant to use a test subject, but why do that when I have you right here, you'll do well enough with all that fighting spirit."

Kaira face paled. _I don't like the sound of this._

Looking over to her teammate, he was on his feet and apparently trying his best to help her, but was failing.

"This might kill you," The woman hissed into Kaira's ear. "Then again, it might simply leave you with a scar. Either way, this is going to hurt, _sweetie_."

The arm holding Kaira up against the tree moved and let get stand by herself, but her path was still blocked by the woman, who was now making various hand seals.

When the seals were complete, one of the grass ninja's hands turned purple and Kaira was roughly shoved back to the tree by the neck.

Kaira wasn't completely sure what happened next.

She didn't know if something pulsed around her body, speeding everything up.

Or whether the pulse slowed everything down to a halt.

The thing she knew for sure, was that it hurt like hell.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by his teammates blood curdling scream, who was kicking the grass ninja desperately and scratching at her arm to try and make her stop, but failed miserably.

_What's happening? _Sasuke didn't linger on the thought. He had to act now, he couldn't stand the sound of Kaira's cries. He dragged his arm up to throw his kunai, with new determination.

When the knife landed well above the enemies head, she turned around and laughed at his failure.

Unfortunately, this gave him a good look of Kaira, who's eyes were almost begging him to make it stop.

Fortunately, after the red-head gave another - now weakening - cry, the grass ninja decided the young girl had had enough.

She removed her hand from Kaira's neck who fell to the ground limply, eyes barely open.

"How pathetic." The woman hissed out as she picked up Kaira yet again and tossed her to Sasuke. She hit the ground with a thump, not taking the fall properly. "Maybe I was right, she won't survive this." The sadistic grin returned to her face as she pulled out two kunai. "Then again, I doubt any of you will. I was hoping for more of a challenge than this."

She walked forward, kunai in hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

* * *

Sasuke next move, although desperate, had probably just saved his and Kaira's lives.

For now.

He pulled the kunai from his leg, gritting his teeth as he did so. After this, he accessed Kaira condition.

Her neck itself was beginning to bruise, but he figured that would've happened despite the justu because of the way she was held to the tree the first time. Other than that, she was just scratched and a little dusty on one side of her top. Had this been a normal situation, she would've been fine.

But it wasn't a normal situation.

And she wasn't fine - she was completely unconscious and non-responsive. He knew she was a light sleeper - he found this out after questioning her why she had gotten up so early on the mission in the Land of Waves - so his first clue was when she didn't rouse after the rough way he dragged her in his arms and dropped her on the branch they were currently sat on.

However, with the grass ninja still around, he had to keep moving to get somewhere safer. He could deal with the red-head better then.

Then there was the problem of Naruto. Although she hadn't looked very long, Kaira had found no sign of their teammate on her search. For all Sasuke knew, Naruto could be lost, hurt, or worse.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists.

It hadn't even been one day yet, and this was the trouble they faced.

However, now was not the time to be complaining. Carefully, so neither he or Kaira fell off the branch, he managed to pick the girl up and pull her onto his back. This way, he still had - well, pretty much - free movement.

This was good, because he needed it.

Quickly.

After turning round to jump away, he was face to face with a huge snake.

A snake that had _her _eyes.

With his eyes glowing the red of Sharingan as he leapt backwards, he flung as many shuriken as his hands could hold at the reptile.

"No! Stay away!" He shouted as the snake collapsed on the ground. As he landed once more, there was movement from the snake's back.

And it wasn't the snake itself.

It's scales cracked open, and revealed a slime covered grass ninja, perfectly fine. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The prey must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of it's predator."

Her eyes almost looked...

... Hungry

She licked her lips and smiled wickedly as she lunged forward.

But what freaked Sasuke out the most was the way she didn't detach from her body, and began winding her way around the tree - fast.

Sasuke cried out in horror, unable to make a move to get away.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

Shuriken and kunai suddenly lodged themselves into the tree, blocking the women's path.

"Looks like I came just in time!" A cocky voice called out, and all eyes looked upwards.

Naruto.

* * *

Bleh.

Happy mood had gone.

I'm now off school with a sore throat and I can't talk. And we are all out of chocolate - which is a disaster in itself.

So, instead of talking, I chose to write instead. I'll probably end up writing the next chapter right away.

The next chapter will be out tomorrow!

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts and advice, I know I can improve!

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	14. Defying Fear

Why, hello again!

Magical Pirate Ninja: I'm glad you liked the chapter! You will find out what happened to Kaira relatively soon - as in the next few chapters (Maybe, I haven't really worked out when XD) - but what she has is not a curse mark. As for who Orochimaru was talking about, you'll find out here.

I don't have much to write here but, as usual, I forgot my disclaimer last chapter. So...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC.

And, oh yeah, Kaira swears hear - something she will be doing more of in these exams. ;)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The blonde was stood with his arms crossed and a smug expression covered his face.

_Took him long enough. _Sasuke thought.

"Oh, and by the way, what was that password again?" His cocky smile didn't leave him as he spoke.

"I know it's you, stupid!" Sasuke said, eyes still on the enemy and voice still frantic. "Get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what you're up against! Take Kaira and go someplace safe - hurry!"

Naruto didn't get a chance to reply before a hissing voice spoke up.

"So, Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done."

He ignored the praise. _Hm. I get it. So it wasn't just any old random giant snake attack - the snake was sent by her, or it, or whatever this demon is!_

_He doesn't get it! _Sasuke thought angrily. _He doesn't know what he's dealing with. What do I do?_

"Okay, okay, I don't know what's going on here - or what the hell happened to you two," Naruto then pointed to the woman wrapped around the branch. "But you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you just better slither on back in your hole, snake lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of ya!"

_Huh? Little idiot! _Sasuke ground his teeth together for what seemed like the thousandth time this day. _He's just gonna get all three of us killed. I've got to do something! But what?_

Naruto seemed to not notice Sasuke's angry form, because he stayed looking cool and confident. "Hey, Sasuke, why don't you let me deal with this for a bit. Wake up Kaira and we'll be on a roll in no time!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a glare, but the message didn't seem to come across.

_There's only one way._

As his Sharingan flickered off, he finally talked to the grass ninja. "You can have it."

After laying Kaira back on the ground, he reached back into the bag he kept his kunai in and produced their Heaven Scroll.

"The scroll, right? That's what you want?" He tossed it from hand to hand. "Alright then, take it and leave us in peace!"

Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

"Sasuke, are you crazy or what?" Naruto now pointed his finger at his teammate. "We're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy? No way, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" The boy snapped back.

"Very wise, very sensible." The woman sat up. "Sometimes the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, they realise their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

When she had finished, Sasuke tossed over the scroll.

"Take it."

Before it reached the enemies hand, there was a flash.

Naruto had grabbed the scroll himself. He landed back next to Sasuke.

"Stop being the hero, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the boy. "Just stay out of this and leave it to me-"  
He was cut of by Naruto punching him square in the face.

He flipped over in the air and crouched on a nearby branch. "Stupid fool - you don't know what you're doing!"

Naruto was breathing hard, fists clenched.

"I may not know the password," He began. "But I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about. How do I know you're who you say you are?"

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Sasuke shouted. "It's me, you loser!"

"Liar. Liar! You may look just like him and you may sound just like him - but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know!" He glared at his teammate.

"I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering, giving up the scroll, even letting Kaira get hurt like this," He made a point of standing in front of the girl, blocking her from the woman wrapped around the tree.

"When did Sasuke become a coward! You keep saying I don't know what's going on, but I do!" He held up a fist. "You've choked, that's what it is!"

"Sad, but true." The grass ninja unwound herself and stood up. "It doesn't matter." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a strange tattoo. "As far as the scroll goes, I can simply kill you and take it!"

Biting her thumb, she smeared the blood onto the marking on her arm.

"Ugh! Let's see you try it!" Naruto charged forward with a kunai.

"No, Naruto, don't!" Sasuke's shout was meaningless to the boy.

_Forget Sasuke, I'm gunna have to do this myself!_

But before the blonde could reach his target, she interrupted his attack. "Summoning jutsu."

She quickly performed the hand signs and a strong wind began to push Naruto backwards. And instant later, the woman was stood on top of a gigantic snakes head.

As the reptiles head swung up, the boy realised Kaira was still lying on the branch.

_Gotta be quick! _

When the woman saw where he was headed, the snake changed it's direction.

Luckily, before the snake's head crashed into the branch, Naruto managed to scoop the red head into his arms before jumping to Sasuke.

"Sorry, but this isn't the time for a nap, Kaira." He said. When her appearance didn't change, Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke. "You take Kaira. Wake her up or at least put her somewhere safe. Get it together, Sasuke. Don't let it happen again." Naruto looked strangely serious. "She wouldn't let you get hurt."

Sasuke stared at him for a second before nodding and taking the girl from Naruto's arms. Before he could say anything, Naruto had already left to carry on the fight. After deciding that yelling at Naruto wouldn't do any good, he jumped up higher onto a different tree and leaned Kaira up against the branch.

Her condition hadn't changed, and he was hoping that she'd wake up easily.

She didn't. Simply calling her name repeatedly did nothing other than frustrate the boy.

Shaking her shoulder seemed uneventful too.

_Uh, I don't have time for this! _Sasuke thought. _Wake up!_

He then came to one last try.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Sorry, Kaira."

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. _If she wakes up, she's never gunna let it go. _He shook his head and re-opened his eyes.

And then slapped her across the face.

Nothing.

And again.

Sasuke sighed and his eyelids shut once more. "This is going nowhere."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke was then hit repeatedly in the head with the handle of a kunai. "What the hell was that for! If you want to wake me up, use water or something - anything that doesn't involve slapping me round the fucking face!"

"Ow, ow, stop it!" Sasuke said grabbing her hand when she didn't. "Quit it will you, you didn't exactly leave me a choice!" He released her hand.

"What, so it's my fault!?" She crossed her arms as she shouted at him.

"Yes!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

**Bang.**

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being an ass!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You know what, this really isn't the time. We have bigger problems."

He nodded in the direction of where he left Naruto to fight. Kaira peered around the trunk and stared. "Holy crap."

"Yeah."

_Naruto... _Kaira thought.

"We've gotta help him!" Kaira said after less than a minute of watching. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"No, wait, don't! Kaira!" Sasuke stood up as she went. _Not her too! This is ridiculous._

When Sasuke finally came back down, but stood on a different tree to Kaira, who was much further forward and slightly to the left.

She was about to join Naruto from the looks of it, but something stopped her. She was staring, and apparently lost in thought, but Sasuke couldn't be sure what at.

Suddenly, she blinked and was back to her senses. Her eyes widened before she turned back to see the boy himself.

"Sasuke, move!" She shouted at him.

He turned his head back forward and his body froze in place.

The snake was rapidly moving towards him.

And he did nothing to stop it.

The boy was relatively aware of another shout from Kaira and the sound of running, but he wasn't concentrating on that.

He yelled out in fear, but it wasn't needed.

The snake had stopped and someone blocked his path.

When is eyes focused again, he saw his red-headed teammate stood in front of him, arms falling from where they previously were prepared to take a hit for him. But in front of her was Naruto.

His arms were behind him, gripping kunai that were stabbed into the snake, holding it from moving forward.

But what made Sasuke stare was Naruto's eyes.

The previously round pupil was now surrounded by a deep red.

He got a better view when Kaira suddenly dropped onto her knees. She turned round to look at him, concern in her previously annoyed eyes.

"Don't do that, Sasuke. You scared that crap out of me. I don't think I've ever run that fast." She breathed heavily before turning back round to catch her breath. "What's gotten into you?"

His eyes were suddenly drawn back to Naruto when he spoke.

"You're not hurt, are ya? Scaredy Cat." He growled. "Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit! No way, you're not the Sasuke I know."

He didn't give Sasuke any more of his words. Instead, he talked to Kaira.

"You okay? You worried me for a second, back when I first saw you."

"Heh, other than the heart attack I just had, I'm fine. And trust me, I don't know what that was about either." She smiled at him as she stood up. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Good."

Before the two could say anything else, the woman's tongue wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and dragged him up.

"Naruto!" Kaira shouted, trying to grab him without success.

"Hey, ew, this is disgusting!" Naruto yelled, trying to wriggle out of the ninja's grip. "Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!"

Sasuke and Kaira could only watch as the scene unfolded and as the grass ninja performed some kind of jutsu on Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke, we have to do something!" Kaira said. When she got no response, she scowled. "He protected you, and you do nothing for him. I don't care what happened while I was out, stop being a coward and fight!"

She didn't wait for a reply from the boy as she jumped up to grab Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to collapse from whatever the woman did, Kaira stood in front of the boy and tried to stab the tongue holding him in place.

It didn't particularly hurt the grass ninja, but annoyed her enough to retract her tongue and let Naruto fall.

Kaira stepped back a little from his weight, but held onto the boy as best she could.

The blonde muttered something to her incoherently, and she couldn't understand a word, but reassured him anyway as she jumped off the snakes head.

"It's okay, I got ya." She said and she jumped to a higher branch where he wouldn't get involved with the fight. "Relax, Naruto. You'll be safe up here. I'll kick some sense into Sasuke for you."

And with that, she propped him up against the trunk of the tree and he passed out. Sighing she leapt back down next to Sasuke.

_Here we go again._

"Oh, how cute, _sweetie_, you did live. And now you're back to help your friends again. I'm afraid it didn't go well last time, did it?" The woman hissed.

_Bad Kaira. Don't be angry. Kick his ass later. Calm._

Trying not to be provoked like she normally would be, Kaira scowled. "What did you do to Naruto?"

"You wouldn't understand," The grass ninja said. "Even if I did tell you."

"Try me." Kaira smirked, trying to speak with what she hoped was enough confidence for both her and Sasuke.

_That probably wasn't the cleverest thing to say to the ninja stood on a big ass snake, Kaira. Nice job. _She thought to herself, but attempted to keep up the cool persona anyway.

Kaira was then met with the enemy ninja's scary smile, and snake like laugh which always seemed to send shivers down her spine.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you come up here and join me. We'll see how much you like the truth."

_Hm. Let's see._

_Climbing on a giant snake with an insane maniac, or staying here and waiting for Sasuke to buck up and stop being a coward._

_Honestly, the first option probably means death, but is more fun than the second. Plus, I find out what's wrong with Naruto._

_..._

_This is probably the worst decision I have ever made._

Giving a shivering Sasuke one last glance, Kaira jumped up on top of the snake which immediately took off into the air, weaving around trees.

_I really should have thought this through more._

"Well, then." The woman spoke, once the snake stopped high above where Sasuke stood.

"Why don't I tell you a little story."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_Foolish little brother._

I'm not.

_You can't kill me._

I will.

_Your hate is not strong enough._

It can be.

_You're not strong enough._

I am!

_Your life is too precious to you._

Leave me alone!

_So run._

_That's right, run away._

I won't.

_And live with the shame._

"No!" I heard myself shout, Sharingan now blazing from my eyes.

I'll show him. I'll show them. I'll show everyone.

I'm no coward.

Darting from tree to tree, I made it to Kaira in no time.

Apparently, she hadn't noticed me and so kept her gaze on the grass ninja. "That's... That can't be true!"

What was going on up here?

This made the woman laugh. "Oh, but it is, _sweetie_. It's your own choice if you choose not to believe it." She smiled. "Oh, but hush, look who's made an appearance!"

Kaira turned around to see me, and her confused look turned into a smirk. "So, finally pulled yourself together?"

She already knew the answer.

I nodded firmly and walked forward. Kunai in hand, she spoke one more time.

"If that's the case, then let's do this!" She grinned, obviously relieved she didn't have to do this alone anymore.

She didn't have to worry.

I'm not running away.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The fight was tough but, with both Sasuke and Kaira working together well, they just about managed.

With Sasuke mainly working on close range and Kaira on long range with her jutsu, it was a fight to be remembered.

It was time to do, what they thought was, the final blow.

At this particular part, the woman was chasing Kaira, the younger female ran straight past a rock, bringing the older of the two into position for Sasuke to throw his shuriken.

However, these shuriken had strong wires attached and, when Sasuke harshly tug them, pinned the woman to the rock.

The grass ninja muttered something to herself about whatever Sasuke just did, but neither of the two listened as the wires finished pinning her in place.

When Kaira returned to Sasuke's side, they gave each other a look and a nod before readying themselves.

_Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_

_Dark Style: Dark Fire Jutsu!_

The two gritted their teeth as they were both surrounded by fire which quickly shot down the wires and erupted on the grass ninja.

The woman screamed in agony, but neither of the two relented as the flames combined into a deep orange.

Once satisfied that the enemy was well and truly defeated, Sasuke dissipated his jutsu and Kaira followed quickly after.

Kaira held a triumphant grin on her face. He expected her to say something cocky, maybe about how she knew how this would all play out, but the words that came out her mouth merely confused him.

"Lizards are better."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Than snakes."

"Not helping."

"Lizards could kick a snakes ass any day." Kaira then spoke in what she must've thought a posh voice was and held a finger up in air, as if she was teaching Sasuke something. "They are by far the best reptile!"

Sasuke shook his head. But after everything they just went through, it was good to have a little of Kaira's odd sense of humour to lighten the mood a little.

"Plus they aren't creepy as shit. And they change colour!"

"That's a chameleon."

"Totally the same thing!" She giggled as if none of this had ever happened before holding her hands behind her head casually.

"Who's Yukima?"

Now, it was Kaira who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The woman called you Yukima, but you said that wasn't you but you're from the same clan."

"Ooh, _that_ Yukima. That's my big sister. She's got the really strong of my clan's dojutsu and that means she's in line to be head of the clan, so that's probably why the ninja knows her." Kaira said casually, trying not to show her annoyance at the fact. "I just didn't want that creep to know who she was for sure!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, before thinking of another question. "What's the name of your dojutsu? You never said."

"I didn't?" Sasuke shook his head. "Oh. That was stupid of me. It's Shōten. Kinda simple."

"What does it do?" He asked. He was answered with Kaira smirking and tapping her noes.

"Well, anyway, looks like this is all over. Time to get Naruto?"

He was about to nod, but both their attentions was brought straight back to what was supposed to be a corpse of a grass ninja.

A corpse which had broken the wires and began to walk towards them.

_Dead people don't walk, do they? _Kaira was freaked out already. "How is she not dead!"

"I don't know!" The boy seemed angered by this already.

The woman stopped walking and shoved her hands into a hand sign, immediately freezing them with fear.

"No, I-Impossible!" Sasuke said shakily as Kaira dropped to her knees and coughed violently, almost throwing up. _Of course, she hasn't experienced this yet! _

As Kaira managed to pull her head up to give Sasuke a scared look, which he did his best to return a reassuring one.

That went out the window when she looked at the woman, who seemed to have a single eye ripped off her face, revealing pale skin.

"Such mastery of the Sharingan," A woman's voice began.

"At such a young age."

That wasn't the same voice. In fact, it sounded more like a man.

Kaira wasn't sure which was worse, but both made her shake with fear.

"You're a true Uchiha, after all." The voice continued. "Yes, you'll do nicely."

A hand swiped across her, or his, headband - now showing a single musical note.

Sasuke called out in either frustration or to force himself to move. Kaira found herself unable to even do that.

"You're definitely his brother. If anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you?" Sasuke ground out. "What do you want?"

The ninja tossed Team 7's Heaven Scroll up and down in the air.

Wait, how did he get the scroll?

_W-who is h-he? _Kaira thought. _T-this is how S-Sasuke must've felt l-like!_

"My name is Orochimaru. But as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again - which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all."

_There's gunna b-be another t-time? _Kaira didn't like the sound of that.

The scroll burnt up as the man spoke his next words. "First, you will have to defeat the sound ninja that serve me."

"F..." Kaira began to struggle to her feet, refusing to be beaten a second time. "F-Fuck you. Don't act like y-you get to decide e-everything for us."

She gave him a cold, hard glare but fell back to her knees anyway.

"As for you, I don't know when I'll see you again."

"G-go ahead, take your worthless time. I-I don't look forward to it." She no longer cared that she couldn't move, just doing anything she could to try and aggravate him was enough. Unfortunately, it didn't work as his eyes moved back to Sasuke.

"We will meet again."

And with that, his head rose from his body while still attached to his neck and raced towards Sasuke.

Kaira could merely watch in horror as the man sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck. Kaira's eyes widened in shock as she found herself paralysed by fear at the sight, unable to help her teammate.

_No, I have to help him! Sasuke!_

Orochimaru's yellow eyes stared her down and he finally released his grip on the boy and went back to his body.

Sasuke immediately gripped his neck as he cried out in agony, dropping to his knees.

"W-what the hell..." Kaira no longer cared about whether she would throw up, or collapse or fall off the tree after seeing Sasuke in so much pain. She clambered to he feet shakily and yelled her frustration at the man, finally letting out her anger. "What the hell did you do to Sasuke!? You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The man simply laughed. "My, you are an entertaining one. Maybe I will pop in to see you."

"Drop dead."

"Such a foul mouth for such a little girl. But, no matter. All I did to Sasuke was give him a little parting gift."

"Some present that is." She spat at the man, with as much hatred for both her and Sasuke.

"Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power. In the mean time, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you all possess. Farewell, _sweetie._" Orochimaru said with a hiss, before sinking into the tree and disappearing completely.

Kaira gave no time for relaxing. She had to help Sasuke. Quickly.

However, the girl found herself not knowing what to do when Sasuke began to scream in pain.

No amount of comforting could fix what he was currently going through. The best she could do was hold him from hitting the tree trunk and giving him her hand - which he immediately gripped and dug his nails into, drawing a little blood.

_I can't watch this, he's in so much pain._

Kaira did the only thing she could think of which might lessen the pain.

She pulled out a kunai and held the handle to the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm trying to help you."

She pulled back, and hit his neck with the kunai, knocking him out cold and silencing his cries.

Kaira didn't know if what she did was for the best, but she couldn't stand seeing him writhing in pain while she could do nothing.

She could only hope that he could sleep it off, and that Naruto could wake up from whatever jutsu was used on him.

All she knew for sure, was that they were in trouble.

Lots of it.

* * *

There ya go! Quick update.

Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to update more quickly lately, as it's my last day of school on Friday, then I get six weeks off school!

In the end, the whole Yukima thing wasn't that big of a deal, I just wanted to introduce her in a more interesting way.

Also, I'm not happy with the dojutsu name, and that's why I took so long to introduce it. I know all the big dojutsu's end in 'n', specifically 'an' but I couldn't find a word that fit when translated. Shōten means focus, and you'll find out why later on. Anyone got any tips, because I'm not sure how to make it more interesting :\

Yet another thing to mention! If this story goes down a couple of chapter numbers - don't worry. It will just be because I have combined two chapters of the Land of Waves arc - simply because it is _too long. _I mean really, 10 chapters is too much. However, this is just a little warning, as the chances of this really happening are on whether I forget, change my mind and think it's okay or simply am too lazy XD Be patient with me ;)

Anyway, thank you for reading. Please follow, favourite or review - I love to hear any advice or thoughts you have so I can improve.

Thanks.

Cobalt Flame


	15. Awakening

Sup'

Yey, twenty favourites!

Magical Pirate Ninja: Thanks :) And also sorry - but I'm mean like that so you'll have to wait and find out ;) Oh yeah, and good luck with your laptop!

Hey, guess what, I did get round to changing the chapter numbers! I have put chapter four and five together, so if you did end up looking back and I said something like 'Chapter 8 is done!' and it is actually seven, just ignore it :) I might go and check chapters for that, but that also may take me time XD

Okay, and on with the chapter!

* * *

Kaira really knew she was on edge once she attacked a defenceless squirrel.

However, upon further investigation, she didn't feel as bad when she noticed the paper bomb attached to it's back.

_Somethings up. _Kaira thought, but then rolled her eyes at herself. _Well, other than the **whole **situation here. _

_As far as I know, squirrels aren't born with a bomb on their back. Someone else did this and then sent it to me. Which means - I have another opponent to deal with._

_Well, can't do much when I can't see them!_

"Hey, whoever you are! Do you really think I'm stupid enough not to notice a paper bomb, when I'm stood up looking straight down at the squirrels back? If that's the best you can do, you might as well back off now. Get out here and face me!"

If that didn't get their attention, she didn't know what could.

In seconds, her opponents appeared to her.

"How about we relieve you from your position, that way you won't have to keep watch anymore." A man stood in the middle of the team said. He had bandages covering most of his face and stood in a slightly crouched position, his arms hung down in front of him. "What's the point if we already found you."

"I think it's the other way round." Kaira contradicted him, trying to keep a defiant face, even though the thought of facing these three alone scared her slightly.

The man on the left sent her a glare, but otherwise, her comment was ignored.

"Now, wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him."

"Ha, as if I'm going to do that!" She said, returning the look. "I know you're behind all this, and you work for Orochimaru. You have the same head band as the bastard. You should know all about the black mark on his neck, and how he's defenceless! So what do you want? You're all wimps if you can only fight someone in that state!" Kaira shouted at the whole team.

However, the shocked look on their faces showed they didn't know about the mark. Or at least, didn't know that Sasuke had it.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that." The man on the left spoke up again, a cocky smile now on his face. "First, I'm gunna kill this girl."

"Just try it." Kaira immediately matched his grin.

"And then I'm gunna kill Sasuke."

"_Just. Try. It._" She repeated herself.

"Let's kill her." The first man spoke again as the three ninja jumped in the air. Just was just about to start up a Dark Fire jutsu, but was interrupted by a flash of green.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

The three ninja were sent flying the opposite direction, and Kaira finally saw a friendly face.

"Lee, what're you doing here?" She asked. "I could've handled that, you know."

The boy turned around and gave her a grin. "I simply cannot leave you alone to battle! Let me handle this for you!"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hey! You're not the only ninja here, I'm totally capable of beating these guys up myself. Besides, you're not even on my team. We're enemies here, let me deal with my own problems without dumping them on you!"

He merely shook his head, apparently ignoring the last part of what she said. "Then we shall fight together! I will not leave you."

"Alright then." The red-head sighed. "Well, they all look reasonably pissed off. Just how I like my enemy ninja to be when I'm out-numbered." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "So, take your pick, which one do ya want?"

Lee gave her a confused look for a second before she shook her head and pointed at the three. "Which one do you want to fight?"

The boy shook his head. "I do not mind! You choose your own enemy!"

_We must look so stupid. _

"Well, I don't care!" Kaira flung her arms up in annoyance. "Fine!"

She then pointed back and forth between the Sound Ninja chanting a little song to herself.

"What are you-"

"Shut up or I'll have to start again!" She interrupted Lee before finishing the little tune. "If it's Sasuke, let him go. Eeny meany miny mo! That one!"

She then pointed to the ninja on the left, the one who threatened to kill her and Sasuke. "I'll fight him."

"Alright then, it seems we have a plan set in place!" Lee seemed surprisingly cheerful for their outnumbered situation. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." The two went back to back, preparing themselves." "On three." The other ninja noticed this and spread out a bit.

"Three!"

The two Leaf ninja rushed forward, surprising the Sound ninja slightly. Holding a kunai, which she quickly electrified, Kaira ran to attack the ninja on the left - who quickly sent her a smirk, but made no sign of preparing himself.

Naturally, this annoyed Kaira greatly. "Don't underestimate me!"

_Wait, can't get angry. Don't be pissed off. Stay calm._

The man simply laughed as he aimed a kick at her, not thinking about it much. "You're an odd one, aren't you? The only reason we didn't attack earlier is because it was so amusing to watch you squabble with that boy. And the way to choose who you fought, priceless. Bit out of tune, don't you think?"

_Fuck that! I'm gunna thrash this bastard!_

She gritted her teeth and dodged his kick, crouching on the floor before jumping up, swiping the kunai as she went.

The man, amused by her anger, quickly swerved sideways to avoid the attack as Kaira landed back down.

As she did so, the ground became soft, surprising Kaira, who tried to step backwards. Unfortunately, the area behind her was worse than in front, leading her to swing her arms to stop herself falling over.

It didn't work.

She fell backwards and, as she hit the floor, it became hard as a rock. Wincing slightly as she fell flat on her back, she cursed under her breath as she saw the man laugh at her.

"Well, aren't you the little comedian. I don't think I've fought an opponent as pathetic as you before!"

Kaira scowled as she sat up. "What the hell was that all about!? With the ground!?"

"See, I can manipulate ultrasonic waves and air pressure. I can do things you've never even dreamed of." He smirked, bragging. "I can obliterate boulders or make the ground itself soft as a feather cushion. Face it, little girl, you're up against the jutsu of the future." He then held up his hands. They had small holes in them, where he sent out a blast of air as if to show off.

_So, that's how he does it. _Kaira thought to herself. _Well, better get serious then._

_Because you just gave me an attack point._

Kaira quickly got to her feet and dashed past the ninja in an instant.

It was her turn to surprise him.

She stopped behind the man and quickly performed some hand signs. As the Sound ninja turned to face her, she quickly grabbed both his arms and used all her strength to try and push him to the floor.

When that didn't work - she violently kicked his knees until he fell over. While pinning him down to the best of her abilities - meaning: She sat on him - her jutsu fired into action as she gripped his hands to stop him moving them.

"What're you-"

Kaira smirked. _Pay back time._

"Dark Style: Dark Fire Jutsu."

The usual black flames erupted around her hands, but didn't go much further.

Except - through the holes in the ninja's hands and up whatever tubes went around his arms. He cried out in pain, clawing at her hands.

Unfortunately, Kaira had forgotten all about the third Sound ninja teammate.

However, she was made fully aware when three senbon lodged themselves deeply into her shoulder.

"Ah! What the-?" She turned her attention away from the ninja to see a womans approaching form.

"Zaku!" She called out.

Zaku took Kaira's distraction as the opportunity to push the red-head off of him, shoving her with his injured hands.

Kaira quickly got up again and winced as she yanked out two of the senbon that were stuck in her arm. Before she managed to remove the other, she was distracted by Lee's fight.

Or rather, the end of Lee's fight.

"Zaku. Do it!" The woman urged her teammate as Lee plummeted to the ground - bringing his opponent straight with him.

"Yeah, yeah, okay! I'm on it!" Zaku seemed to hesitate when he used his jutsu. His concern was justified - Kaira had completely burned his hands and damaged the tubes his pressurized air came from. When he cushioned his teammates fall, he growled - obviously trying to keep from crying out in pain. Kaira merely smirked at the situation she had left the man in.

Then, she turned her attention to Lee - who was panting after his impressive looking jutsu.

"Okay, that was cool, Lee. I'll give ya that."

He beamed at the praise.

"But don't get the wrong idea!" She scolded him, ignoring the team of Sound ninja, who were talking among themselves.

Looking back to their enemy, Lee was severely disappointed to see that his opponent had already recovered from the fall.

"What? This cannot be!" He cried.

"That's a frightening jutsu. You nearly took me out, even though I landed on the soft dirt."

Lee gave Kaira a questioning look before she realised he didn't know about Zaku's technique.

"It's a thing that guy does."

_My best explanation yet. _Kaira thought sarcastically to herself.

The ninja turned around to face Lee while pulling up his sleeve. Beneath it was some kind of metal contraption - a metal dome with many holes in it. "Now, it's my turn."

Kaira frowned. _Is Lee ready for another attack so soon? He doesn't look it._

Before Kaira had a chance to help the boy, the other ninja ran towards him, his arm outstretched to punch the boy. When the boy made an attempt to dodge the attack, he was quickly halted and cried out in pain.

"Shit, Lee!" Kaira cursed.

"Your jutsu is indeed fast - but ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound. Effort by itself does nothing."

Lee moved to a crouch, panting for breath.

"Now, watch, we're going to show you something called 'The Wall'." The man chuckled to himself.

"Lee?" Kaira asked. "You okay?"

The only response she got was the boy collapsing to his knees and coughing and spluttering on the floor. His eyes widened as a trickle of blood emerged from his ear, which he quickly clutched.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear." He swung his arm over his head to hold the metal part of his right arm. "You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from it." The man laughed.

_This guys so full of himself. _Kaira scowled at him.

"I don't need to strike you with my fists - I can hit you with the power of sound."

_Hm. Sound Ninja who use sound jutsu. Very original. _Kaira almost rolled her eyes, but saw from the corner of her eye that she was being scrutinized by Zaku and the woman. _Well, I can't make fun of it anyway - if that's what it did to Lee. It's a strong jutsu._

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things? What is sound really?"

_I have no idea, but this isn't the time for a lecture. _

"What? You don't know? The answer is vibrations. The vibrations of molecules in the air creates sound waves."

_What's a molecule?_

"These vibrations are collected by the ear then directed through the ear canal to the ear drum."

_I'm lost._

"The rest, as they say, is anatomy."

"Okay!" Kaira finally spoke up. "I have no idea what an antony is or a molcule is-"

"Anatomy and molecule."

_I can't believe I was just corrected by the enemy. That's the annoying thing Sasuke does!_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I _really_ don't know what they are, but I don't _really_ give a fuck! Gimme a quick version, not a science lesson!"

Zaku growled in annoyance, but the other member of his team found her outburst amusing. "Alright - here's the quick version for the simple minded people here. I target the part of your ear that helps you balance - your ability you move."

He then turned his attention to Lee. "Feeling a little dizzy? Nauseous? That's right. Best if you don't even try to stand up for a while."

_I can't just watch this. _Kaira thought before jumping in front of Lee, taking over the fight for him. "Lee, relax, let me do this."

"Well, then, little girl, now it's your turn!"

Kaira braced her self - mainly by sticking her fingers in her ears.

Only just realising that she now had no way of protecting herself from normal attacks, she saw Lee jump in front of her, attempting to do another 'Leaf Hurricane'. "Lee, stop it! You'll hurt yourself even more than you are now!"

Unfortunately, it was too late for Kaira to help.

The ninja merely jumped over Lee's kick as if it was nothing. "Hm, not quite as effective as it was before, is it? Still, it's impressive you can still move at all."

As Lee landed, the man went in for another blow. "We'll have to do something about that!"

_Not this time! _Kaira thought as she pushed Lee aside and shielded him, ignoring his protest and prepared herself for the attack.

An attack which never came.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

Kaira was suddenly met with a blue light that knocked the Sound ninja far backwards.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Kaira looked around and saw his other teammate. "Tenten as well?"

"We're here to help you out. You protected Lee while we weren't here, gotta pay you back." Tenten smiled.

The red-head smiled sheepishly before regaining her serious expression. "Wait, no, you don't have to do that. This is my problem, not yours. It was bad enough when Lee got hurt - I don't wanna drag anyone into this!"

"You really think you can handle a whole team single-handedly?" Neji asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, erm," Not knowing what to say to contradict him, even though his assumption was probably correct, Kaira ignored the question. "Go and get Lee out of here, protecting me from that attack just now was enough. I'll be fine."

Tenten didn't look sure, but nodded anyway as Kaira helped the girl get a complaining Lee on to her shoulders. "Well, if you're sure." Neji went and stood next to her. "Just be careful. Okay, kid?"

Kaira grinned in response. "You got it."

And with that, Kaira was alone once more.

_Okay. I can do this. I'm by myself - but I can do this. I have to. I have to protect Sasuke and Naruto. I have to fight._

"Oh, look, the little girl is all alone." Zaku sneered.

_Don't remind me._

"Well, how about we play with her for a little bit. I think we've earned some entertainment." He continued.

"You'd have to be capable of beating me to do that. And I think you're out of the question, _Zaku_." Kaira taunted, earning herself an annoyed growl.

"How about I deal with this." The other man walked forward before Zaku could lose his temper. "I don't think you've experienced my power over sound, so why don't I introduce you?"

"No, thanks. Keep it to yourself."

The man ran forward. "Oh, but I insist!"

_Crap. I've gotta be quick. I've gotta protect Naruto and Sasuke. I've gotta fight._

While pulling out a kunai - which she gave a usual bolt of lightning - Kaira bolted forward too, hoping to be fast enough to avoid the sound waves.

Luckily, as Zaku had been the only one to see her speed, she managed to surprise the ninja just enough for her to make an attack.

His sleeve was already rolled up. So, as she stopped running, she plunged the electrified kunai into one of the holes and sent the current through the rest of the metal and up his body.

_That was lucky. But I can't rely on that. I've gotta protect them. I've gotta fight._

Pulling out the kunai, she ducked under the other ninja's paralysed arm and moved forward to attack the other two team members.

When she reached a standing position, Kaira was startled at how close the female of the group was, senbon in her hands.

_I've gotta protect them. I've gotta fight._

As the words chanted through her head, Kaira made the hand signs for a Dark Style while senbon were hurling towards her.

However, when she held her hand out, ready for the black flames to emerge, there was a quick blast before nothing.

_What? I can't be that low on chakra already, I've barely done anything! My jutsu before was cut off and I've only used two lightening kunai!_

But she didn't have time to complain, she had to think of something else. Kaira managed to dodge two of the senbon, but the other three lodged themselves in her left arm when she moved sideways. Pulling them out as she ran, Kaira pulled out a kunai - unable to give it a boost with lightening - and ran to the woman and swiped it. When that was avoided with a spin, Kaira ran anti-clockwise to her and brought the kunai down again - and this time it collided with her arm, creating a long gash from her elbow to her wrist.

_I've gotta fight._

The woman screamed profanities at the girl as she clutched her arm, but they were ignored by the red-head.

Glancing backwards, she saw the man behind her was almost completely recovered, leaving her in a bad position.

Without taijutsu, this wasn't going to be easy.

Kaira made an attempt to run past the older woman, but because she was becoming tired, she didn't notice the foot that would trip her up.

She fell sideways onto the dirt, pushing the senbon that she hadn't taken out earlier further into her arm. Gritting her teeth and refusing to back down, Kaira tried to pull herself to her feet but was quickly pinned down by non other than Zaku.

"Let's see how you like it, huh?"

Kaira squeezed her eyes shut as Zaku was about to punch her, but she then heard words that rung through her head.

"Just kill her, already."

Her eyes opened again to see it was the man she had electrified. "She's caused enough trouble and it's pathetic to see her crawling on the floor."

Zaku seemed pleased at the opportunity. "Alright then. But, I'd like to see her squirm, just one last time."

With that, he shoved his arm onto her mouth, blocking all the air from it and used his other hand to stop her breathing through her nose. Kaira screamed onto his arm and tried to pry off his hands, but all the effort simply made him laugh and press harder.

As she lost both her energy and oxygen, Kaira tried to calm herself, until one word was left in her mind.

_Fight._

With this thought, she bit down hard onto Zaku's arm, drawing blood into her mouth almost immediately.

"Hey! Ah, you little-! Quit it!" Zaku took the hand away from her nose, allowing her to take a big breath, and made an attempt to punch her. However, despite her current weakness, she blocked the punch with both her arms, still biting into his arm.

"You little bitch, get off of me!" The man stood up and yanked his arm from her mouth, tearing the skin even more. Now severely annoyed, Zaku kicked the girl out of anger - once on her stomach, and once even on her face. However, when he went for a third, Kaira found the strength to roll out the way and shakily climbed to her feet.

Using the last of her strength, Kaira ran along the outside of the clearing to hopefully avoid the Sound ninja, even though she knew they would attack her anyway.

"Finish her, Dosu!" The woman shouted.

_This is it, I haven't got any strength left. _Kaira panted as she ran. _But I've gotta carry on!_

Finally, Dosu appeared in front of her and aimed for a punch. Clumsily, she dodged underneath his arm, nearly falling over in the process. However, when she went downwards, he simply leant down and picked her up by the neck. "It's futile, little girl."

Turning round, he threw Kaira into a tree and she slammed into the trunk backwards, hitting her head directly. She collapsed to her knees after the impact, obviously too worn out to move.

"It's over for you." Dosu held his right arm up in front of him - and Kaira knew, even before the pain reached her ear, that this attack would rid any chance of her fighting or protecting either of her team mates.

When the powerful vibrations did hit her ear, Kaira cried out in pain and fell onto her side, holding her now bleeding ear desperately.

Even if she did have the strength to get up, the dizziness would have made her throw up on the spot. Quietly moaning in pain, she looked up.

What she saw confused her even more.

None of the sound ninja had made a move to kill her. In fact, non of them had even moved at all. They were staring at something.

_What?_

Looking round, Kaira couldn't tell.

Until her eyes locked onto the eery purple light coming from a sleeping Sasuke.

At least, he was supposed to be sleeping.

A fury of purple chakra surrounded him, and there were black markings covering his skin. It took a few seconds for the girl to realise Sasuke was actually talking to her.

"-this to you?"

"Huh? What're you on about?" Her words were slurred together, but they sounded perfect to Kaira herself.

"Who did this to you? Kaira, who was it?" His voice sounded angry.

The girl gave him a quizzical look and tried to pull her thoughts into some kind of order.

"You look purple." Was the best thing she could come up with. Sasuke lifted up his hand and guessed Kaira was talking about the purple chakra swirling around his body.

"Don't worry. It's just the chakra, the power. I've never felt better. He gave me this gift."

"Not a gift. Purple is bad." Kaira struggled to get to her feet, and was about to fall down when Sasuke caught her and took her to where Naruto was lying down. "Blue is good though. So are lizards, but they don't spin." She looked around before flopping back to lean against the tree trunk and held her head up with her hand. "_Everything_ is so _spinny_."

"You have a concussion, Kaira. Concentrate, which one of these people did this to you?" Sasuke tried to make her focus. However, it was obvious that the red-head wouldn't be able to answer the question at the moment.

"That would be me." Zaku finally spoke up and Sasuke turned to face him as the black marks slowly covered his face.

"Yeah, it was us." The female of the group added as the chakra around Sasuke moved faster.

When Dosu didn't make a move or say anything, Zaku did for him. "Dosu! What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet, are ya?"

"No, Zaku, you don't understand!" Dosu turned round and shouted at his other teammate. However, the female of the group ignored him as well.

"Hit 'em, Zaku."

"Gladly. Watch this, I'll take care of the whole bunch of them in one fell swoop. Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" He shouted as the air rushed forward.

When it cleared, at first glance, Zaku had been triumphant.

However, it seemed Sasuke had managed to move both a sleeping Naruto and a confused Kaira out of the way just in time.

And, as if to simply add effect, Sasuke had specifically moved his teammates directly behind Zaku - leaving him in the perfect position to hit the man in the back, sending him flying back to Dosu.

As he coughed and got back onto his feet, Sasuke didn't waste time in starting another jutsu. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

"I don't think so." Zaku growled, holding his arms out in front of him. "Try this!"

Apparently, Zaku had forgotten all about the injuries to his hands. As the air blasted out his hands, he cried out in pain before he was forced to release the air.

Fortunately for him, he managed to rid himself of the flames.

Unfortunately for him, the lack of fire revealed shuriken hurling towards him.

"In the flames - shuriken!" He shouted. "Argh!"

Then, Zaku felt himself being pinned down, his arms held behind him by someone and a foot on his back.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very _attached _to them." Sasuke said from behind him, a smirk plastered to his face.

As the boy pushed down on Zaku's back and pulled at his arms, cracks sounded through the clearing as Zaku shouted in agony.

It was only then that something registered in Kaira's brain.

Sasuke was going to _kill_ them and they was going to _die._

_Gotta stop. No, Sasuke has to stop. Not me. I don't have to stop. Come on, I gotta think straight. So does Sasuke. Make Sasuke think straight._

More cracks rang through the air and Zaku screamed.

_Make Sasuke think straight **now.**_

Suddenly more determined, Kaira struggled to her knees and then to her feet. Her first steps were shaky and she felt almost overwhelmingly dizzy, but carried on nonetheless.

As Sasuke dropped Zaku to the floor, he turned to the other two Sound ninja. "Now, it's your turn."

"It's not their turn." Kaira gripped onto Sasuke's shoulder - not only to stop him, but to steady herself too. "Stop now. It's not you and it's not your power." She did her best to make the words come out right, but she couldn't be sure.

Unfortunately, Sasuke ignored her and took her hand of his shoulder. "Let go of me."

Without the support from the boy, Kaira fell back on the ground.

As he made a move to walk forward, Sasuke felt a hand grip his foot. "Kaira, let me deal with-"

"I can't make you stop." Kaira breathed hard as she thought about the right words to say, but all she wanted to do now was curl up and sleep. "You've gotta make your own choice.

"Are you going to be controlled by him or are you going to fight by yourself?"

He knew who she was talking about without having to ask.

"Please." Kaira added quietly.

Thinking about her words, Sasuke finally stopped. The black marks subdued and Sasuke fell to the floor by Kaira, panting for breath.

"You're strong Sasuke. Too strong. We'll strike a deal. I give you the scroll and you let us go." Dosu then lay his team's Earth Scroll and picked up Zaku as the female teammate back away behind him. "It seems we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know."

And with that, the remaining two conscious Sound ninja left.

There was a moment of silence before either of the two spoke up.

"So, wassup, you big ass."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "I think you need to sleep."

"I think you need to tell me what's going on."

He looked away. "How am I supposed to know?"

This time, Kaira wasn't going to be ignored. "You might not know about those Sound ninja, I don't, but you have to know why the creepy snake he-she person gave you that marky thing."

Even though Kaira was trying to be serious, it didn't come across.

"You really need some sleep."

"No!" Kaira had gotten angrier quicker than Sasuke had expected - and a moody Kaira was a handful to deal with. "Why did he give you the mark!? Why did he say you wanted power!?"

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke was in just as bad as a mood. He stood up and walked away. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Then make me!" She shouted at the boy, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm not that fucking stupid, Sasuke! You act like you're talking your own language that I can't understand! Well, guess what, you never even give me a chance!"

Fuelled by her sudden anger, Kaira stood up. "I wouldn't understand, huh? Stop living in your own world then, and tell me what's going on!" As Sasuke stared at her, surprised at the red-head's sudden outburst, she panted for breath and regained her composure.

"It's not gunna kill you. I'm not gunna laugh, or assume, or hate you. Just tell me what's going on. All I want is to help."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sasuke turned around and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. He didn't look angry when Kaira collapsed against a branch near him.

So, for the first time in years, Sasuke talked about his brother.


End file.
